Family Guy Vortex of Porn
by FanficThinker
Summary: Come and Embrace your thoughts about Family guy porn, like ideas and watch them be made into a nice and sexy chapter,make the characters you wanted to see fuck each other so much and how everything will end as you dont give two fucks about it like EVERYONE on Family guy. (Currently closed)
1. Come into the Vortex

Heya! How are you all fellas doing? Ok here is the thing,are you a fan of Family guy even in the actual seasons because no matter how weird they get your still there watching or seeing rule 34 of it? Well me too :D

So i thought about making something that we know its the only thing we can mostly care about it AND ITS PORN! This is a place for Sexy shorts with the Family guy characters were your ideas will possibly be here and be made it reality,so how about i tell you guys how this will go?

First of all here are the rules and also questions with answers.

**1- If you want your idea to be well done then it's going to take longer to make,if you can't wait then it's gonna be short and if you ask yourself why is so long taking for a chapter to be done...that is the reason**

**2- You can give almost any kind of crazy sex idea,after all Family guy it's all about the craziness and insanity each episode can provide making your brain go into mush in what the hell just happened.**

**3- Big or huge boobs,big or huge ass,changing height,female on female, female on male,giantess,facesitting….Well you get the drill you can use any fetish or idea that comes to your mind, but there is a few exceptions such as Scat,vore,anal vore, fart (only on vengeance and if you can be sure it will be worth it) and Male on male action. Also always remember to be descriptive to what you want or else i won't be able to understand it.**

**4- Now this is all going to be a experiment to see if it will be worth it writing it,so just unleash your dirty minds and lets see what we are dealing with ;) if you prefer to be anonymous well...you can send me a pm or make a anonymous review with a different name XD**

HOPE YOU ALL GET READY!


	2. Blackmailing Lois

**A\N: Holy shit so many reviews,i really thought a few would come but so many? well guys while i am working on making the chapters bigger i offer you some candy here so have this one instead. And calm down Guest guy i see your reviews too.**

* * *

It was a normal Afternoon on Quahog so far of course and Lois Griffin the sexy red haired Milf was doing the dishes in the kitchen when suddenly someone rings the bell.

"I wonder who is it,the family is out doing their own thing and i am here alone and sort of defenseless" She said normally like no big deal.

Walking to answer the door, Lois encounters Neil Goldman the Geeky nerd jewish boy who had a crush on her daughter Meg even after she said no to him many times.

"Hey Mrs Griffin can i come in for a moment?" He asked with his weird buck teeth smile.

The boy had some sort of baf on his hand.

'Ugh this kid again' "Meg is not home Neil come back later" She said wanting to close the door on his face but then something happened.

"ACTUALLY! I am here to see you " He said loudly surprising her.

"Me? But..why?"

The boy then enters inside her house without her saying it was ok for him to enter and with his hands around his back he acts suspiciously.

"You know i am a Jewish boy who has to follow many rules even if i think they weird or silly but the point here is...I know you got yourself some funky fun" He said with a smile after turning around.

"The hell? What your talking about you weirdo!" She said starting to feel anger show up for some reason.

"This may come as a surprise but a certain information has gone through me after some digging and i heard that you...have done a Porn Video before when you were younger hihihi" He said throwing the truth at Lois.

The Milf eyes go wide and she is surprised gasping for air and dramatic effect. How the fuck in hell did that weird kid found out about her Porn video? That was just a one time thing,she never thought this would come to bite her later.

"I mean a porno film in college called Quest for Fur? Hohoho steamy!" He said rubbing his hands.

"You little son of a-" She was interrupted.

"Ah ah ahn! I won't do any swearing right now if i were you Lois Griffin,i was the first to find out about this after some hard work and i can also make this stain on you to disappear,you know how many connections i have? Everyone thinks i'm just the unpopular Nerd but if there is one good stereotype about us that we accept is that we deal great with Money, so if you don't want the whole town to know this about you...you will do as i say you slut" Neil said showing his dominance which Lois did NOT see it coming.

"Oh god...w-what do you want?" She asked

"What i want? Oh! That is so simple yet so hard,you know what are the chances of a guy like me to ever get laid? LOW! Its so low it's not even funny! So here is the deal Lois Griffin,your going to be mine for now and we are going to have fun while your family is...let's say busy" He said with a laugh almost implying he did something so they won't be home any time soon.

Lois had a pair of beautiful G cup sized breasts and a round jiggly booty,the body of a sexy Milf so its normal anyone would want a piece of her. Now She was stuck being the plaything of NEIL GOLDMAN?

"Y-you think you can just walk in my house and demand something like that?" She said.

"Oh i know i can and also that your going to do it,you think i don't have the balls to reveal this to the outside world? I have backup plans so you're better choice now it's to do as i say" Neil said dropping a bag on the floor.

"What?"

"Now go upstairs and put this on,so help me god if you run away it's your DEAD...socially" He said with a innocent smile.

"Oh...fucking...hell" She said before getting the bag on her hands.

After going upstairs to put on the something Neil asked her to put,said Teenager was waiting for her sitting down on the couch, curtains closed,doors locked and waiting for her to come. He could hear her complaining,probably about the costume he made her wear which makes him laugh.

"This is stupid,i look like a slut"

Lois said coming downstairs wearing a blue and red short shorts,fishnet pants,tennis and a white shirt with red details saying Daddy monster and Twintails hairstyle.

"Ohhh! You look great wearing Harley Quinn Costume from Suicide Squad" Neil said.

"You pervert,making me wear things like these"

"Dont tell me your not getting wet dressing so sluttly to me who has the power over you,who would see the Day huh? Everyone should learn to fear the nerds"

The Ginger boy getting more comfortable gets on sitting position on the couch and then proceeds to unzip his pants letting out his raging boner that was hiding under his undies and pants,Lois did see a bulge forming but she never thought the Dick she was looking right now would actually be so...BIG! He actually had a big dick,that fucking nerd.

"Oh my god!" She said

"Pretty sweet huh? Everyone thinks nerds are small dicked wimps but i have good genetics,i'm not like my father who only get boners from money,now be a good girl and get on your knees to work. Up. the. Shaft!" Neil said clearly wanting her to suck him.

Lois was raging with anger and feeling totally humiliated as the boy had control over her, but seeing no other choice Lois obeys him by getting on her knees close to his monster of a cock,it look like it was 13 inches big and the smell? Oof! Its like Chris underwear after his masturbation sessions. Opening her mouth wide and loosening up her tongue she starts to work it around the head of his cock, licking the tip in swirling motions that man use to like so much when she done it, That made him moan a good amount showing this was probably the first time he had a blowjob, feeling confident he was going to cum soon and fall asleep Lois soon engulf his manhood to the half of its length bobbing her head up and down. Did he think this was the first time she dealt with big cocks? She would show him who he is dealing with. Using her chest for advantage Lois wraps her tits on his cock making a titfuck\blowjob combo,at this point he would moan like a animal as the pleasure overwhelms him.

'Ooooh yeah just like i thought it would be,i can Feel my balls tightening up already! I'm gonna make this woman swallow every drop!' He thought.

Suddenly a pair of hands goes to her head, Lois could feel him grabbing her head and then it happened, he put the entire cock in her mouth to the hilt, Forcing her to kiss the base of his pubic hairy cock as that whole sausage goes down her throat.

"Come on bitch, get it all in there i want to be bouncing my balls off your fucking chin! I'm gonna drown you slut" Neil said Moving Lois head up and down like some blow up doll.

'D-damm it! This asshole took me by surprise,i might be rusty because i had dealt with peter small dick for so long'

"GMMMHn! Ahnnnn! LOIS! IM CUMMING LOIS!" Neil said with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

The orange haired Milf Could feel the stream of sperm going down her throat making her swallow lots of young seed,her cheeks puffed getting full with the contents until she had to take her mouth out of that hose at any point.

But by doing so she only gets more cum for dessert this time all over her sweet and beautiful face almost like a mask.

"Oh My God" Annn!Neal,there's SO MUCH CUM!" Lois Said after the cum blast.

"Yesh , i guess that is a lot of hot creamy jizz. But don't worry,with your big fuckable tits and nasty,wet mouth,im sure i can make a lot more for you. After all this is nothing compared to your Teaser of a daughter" Neil Said with a smirk.

"You think you can ask me around like that?" Lois said.

"I don't know" Gets up from couch "Let's find out"

Later on The Milf shirt is lifted up showing her big boobs,her back against the floor and her legs up with no panties or shorts on the way but they were hanging out. Neil Goldman was between her legs and penetrating her hard with his legs up on a squatting position. Yes that's right Lois Griffin was getting screw in the Mating press position a commonly breeding method for the thots who seem to see themselves as superior. Her face shows her being skeptical that she was being plowed so wildly by a nerd with a big cock but she also felt so much pleasure.

"OHNNM! You like this? Getting jack hammered by a flighty nerd?" Neil asked while fucking her hard.

"Oh!...Yes Neil! Right there!... go deeper... deeAaahhh!... I'M CUMMING!..." Lois said with an ahegao Face showing her sluty appearance.

"Cumming before me huh? You bitch let me show you how much a good slut you are hahaha"

Changing the position now he is fucking her by the side, lifting up her leg to his neck and getting closer to her chest the goldman is fucking Lois pussy almost like impaling her while sucking one of her nipples. Each thrust of his member equals jolts of pleasure to Lois entire body,the way he fucked her with so much energy was the best for her, ALL THOSE YEARS having sex with a small dick of a husband who besides being obese and no energy at all was a total idiot when it was to pleasure her.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FILL ME!" She said too far gone into pleasure now.

"As you wish my dear Harley with orange hair,i shall make you my bitch"

With a last groan his balls tightening he releases the last drops from his testicles to flow towards Lois Pussy like a Tank which collides with her insides taking all over the place.

"AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHNNNH!...AHMHM" The two of them Moaned as his fills her pussy and some falls on the floor.

Sometime later after Neil had Fucked Lois on the living room floor and cumming inside her he told her that as long as she gives him some stress relieve from his balls the porn would never come out. Meaning Lois was now His personal fuck toy which Lois secretly love it but would never say that out loud.

"Until another Time " He said opening the door.

* * *

.


	3. Four Girls and a Dog

**A\N: I like to think artist such as Grigori,Maxtlat and Arabatos do the best thicc pics. Also wow! So many reviews i did not see that coming :D i try my best to make the chapters worth it.**

* * *

Being the Dog it's his job to protect the house while the family is not home but in this case it was a little different,for you see Peter had made a family vacation and they ended up forgetting about Meg like always,but Brian the dog was also at their house since going in vacation with Peter was never nice. The daughter of the house was used to that crap and saw instead an opportunity to call her friends to spend the weekend on the house and have a good time with her real friends, Brian did not care about that at all...after all Meg and her Friends had hit a Growth spurt last year that made them be...quite exquisitely thicc.

***6:00 PM***

The Dog was reading the newspaper on the couch while the girls were somewhere around the house.

"Hmm...Looks like Peter and the rest of the family got arrested. Welp they will find a way out eventually" Brian said getting up from the couch.

The day was so boring,he had nothing to do besides walking around teasing machines that were Meg and her friends. Such thickness around the house and he could only admire from a safe distance,thinking back on it Brian always had a luck for at least having sex with beautiful woman,sure serious relationships were a pain in the ass but at least he would fuck them,Maybe he can get a bigger peek at Meg today she must be on her room.

"Screw it i might as well go with it"

Saying that Brian decides to go upstairs slowly going towards Meg Room to see if she was still there. Approaching the door cautiously its possible to hear a faint music...the song was familiar to him it was Iggy Azalea-Mo Bounce song. Meg felt really confident and self esteem had grown on her besides her body and you know what that song means.

"Lets see"

Brian starts to peep at Meg room by the keyhole, and doing that he sees the pink beanie hat user do what he never thought she would. Twerking! Yes that's right Meg Griffin was twerking her ass who had grown to be a pretty big and round booty that Lois would feel really jealous by the fact she doesn't have one.

"Ohhh yeah this is awesome, i cant believe how it feels so good" Meg said.

She was shaking her ass up and down as later it would ripple in sexyness waves moving it from left to right,she didn't care how freaking big it was as long as it was BIG and sexy.

'Damm Meg ass is amazing,i wish i could grope and sniff some of that meaty cheeks just once' Brian thought.

While he was too distracted staring at The Griffin girl Tush someone slowly holds Brian Shoulder with making him almost yelp in surprise but another hand covers his mouth

"MHMP?"

"Turn around slowly" The voice said

When he looks to the other side Brian eyes go wide,right there was Patty one of Meg friends second to Esther and Ruth. The nerd girl with the secret sexy body who Boobs and ass got Bigger at the same time giving her a curvaceous figure of sexyness of equilibrium...also he was just busted.

"What are you doing exactly?" She asked with one of her eyebrows up.

"Nothing...i was just making sure the place was safe" He lied

"Safe? Don't you mean staring at Meg Butt?" Patty said

"Now why would you think such a thing?" Brian said smiling

"Because...your not wearing any pants so i can see your dog penis erected" Patty said

The dog looks down and indeed he was having a raging boner,his big dog cock twitching with urge.

"Oh...fuck ok listen,i know this i-"

"Shhh quiet it,you don't want her hearing us right? Lets just go to her parents room for now"

Patty said holding Brian hand going to Peter and Lois room while Meg was twerking all she wanted.

"Ok...why did you bring me here? I could just go to the bathroom"

Saying that the dog looks back at Patty who is sitting down on the edge of the bed looking at him with a smirk.

"Because Brian…"

She starts undoing her shirt buttons taking it out revealing her pink push up bra that opens in the front.

"I wanted us to be alone for this moment since last time we had no chance" She said undoing the bra letting her girls out to breath,pink nipples looking erect and skin looking a healthy lush.

"W-what? Are you...you know what? I'm not questioning it" He said.

"Good Dog...now come here" She said.

Without losing any time questioning The two were already going at it in Meg parents bed, Patty was laying down on her back allowing Brian to grope her tits as much as he wanted,the left nipple would be his targeted for sucking while the right one it would be for slightly giving pinching making her moan while her sensitive buttons were being taking care of.

"Ahhnnn!" She moaned

"Hmphmm y-your breasts are amazing Patty" Brian said slurping her nipple.

She loved how he sucked and pinched her nipples but Brian erection was demanding attention so it was time for her to lose her pants and panties showing of her luscious Big booty to Brian. The nerd girl then positions herself on the bed in four swishing her butt left and right.

"This booty is yours Brian" She smiled

"Ohhhhhh Boi!"

The dog was hella excited but before he even plow her with his member he decided to just pretty much stick his nose there. Patty Moaned in pleasure while her pussy was getting licked by his tongue while her other hole was being sniffed by Brian dog nose which was a weird but arousing sensation,he was actually focused on giving her pleasure and not just for himself,the taste was amazing and it felt like it had been five minutes he was there doing the foreplay what stopped him was when Patty moaned loudly spraying her juices of her first orgasm all over his face.

"Ahhhhhnm! S-so good" She said

"Ups looks like i took my sweet time huh? Don't worry now i am hard enough to show you how dogs fuck" Brian said giving her ass a slap making it jiggle.

Climbing up next to Patty hips and holding around her stomach Brian aims his throbbing big cock and since her pussy was wet and sensitive it would be a slippery joy. Slowly inserting it inside her pussy made both lovers of this affair to moan in pleasure feeling each other, Brian had fucked many womans in his life but to fuck a eighteen year old teenage girl? It was a guilty joy he wanted to pat himself in the back,it felt like he was Quagmire which annoyed him but he soon forgot about it by Patty humid vagina walls.

"Yes! Yes! Yess!"

Patty was now enjoying herself having Brian humping her from behind holding around her waist not letting go for anything, motions of in and out of her hole was going at a great speed that the dog had the urge to fuck her after so long,he hated to admit but he was a pervert,since the day those girls and Meg got new bodies he wanted to fuck them all.

"Ahhhhn yeahhh! More"

Later on they change positions and Brian was between Patty Legs fucking her missionary style giving her pussy all the humps he could muster,fucking her hard with grunts and sweat on their bodies,time seem to have no meaning for them at that point,only the bed creaking and moving from the sudden intense moment.

"AHHN! B-Brian do it! Deep and more!" She said moaning loudly with her tongue hanging out of her tongue.

"AHHHHHHNMHMH!" Brian moaned.

The dog moaned letting out his first sperm blow of the day that him somehow got under control,filling Patty womb with his seed she moaned feeling her getting stuffed.

"Ahn...ahnn...ahnnnn" She moaned.

"That. was. Great" He said.

Brian had just had sex with patty on Lois and Peter bed were they sleep all night...yeah he felt no regrets, screw them it's not like he would stop himself if he could OR wanted to. After their session of sex Patty decided to use the room bathroom to wash herself while Brian said he would have to leave before anyone could see them or ask for him. Patty nodded and soon Brian left the room.

But there was one problem...his dick was still hard.

"Damn it Bulbus Glandis your making this erection hard to go away,i mean even after that orgasm i feel like it won't go away yet. Maybe if i use some cold water"

Brian was passing by Meg room at that moment and this time no music was heard but her door was half opened and like some sort of classic cartoon, when he pass by it a hand quickly yanked him inside the room.

"Whoa!" He said

The inside of the room had a mysterious vibe. The window was closed and the curtains as well,the lights were out and only the light of the computer illuminates the room enough for Brian to see Meg.

"Heeeey Brian"

"Meg? W-what did you do that for?" he asked

"I heard some weird noises coming from my parents bedroom and when i took off my twerking time i saw you and Patty fucking each other hard,how naughty of you" She said looking down at him.

"W-well you see this is because…" he didn't really know how to answer.

"You know Brian i never saw you having a erection as big as this one,maybe i would not be able to give you one since that time we were a thing for a short while and i got a little obsessed but…"

Then she turn around and bends over showing her huge voluptuous ass in her tight blue pair of pants looking like any slap as light as a baby hand would make it wobble.

"How about now? Do i excite you?"

"HECK YEAH! I mean..y-yes but your not...are you?" He asked sort of knowing were this was going.

"Get on bed Brian...now" She said more serious before getting back up.

Swallowing some saliva brian does as she said afraid that Meg would decide to be more violent,he know how strong she was when snapped. Now on the top of the bed He takes a look at Meg staring at him sexily,then she started to take out her clothes in a sexy way. Meg tits had grown some too but its not as much as Patty and the AMOUNT Ruth had for herself but they were pretty hot anyway,taking out her black laced Bra she liked so much revealing the already erect pinkish nipples to Brian. Then turning her booty towards him she started removing her prison like pants meanwhile shaking her ass left and right while taking it off,it was a sight to behold how it jiggles so much as the fair skin of that booty starts showing up.

"You like the view Brian?" She asked before dropping her pants down showing that she was not wearing any panties and now her huge ass was at show.

"Ohhh Meg...Its so sexy" He said with eyes wide.

"I'm glad you enjoy it because now i am going to show you what these buns can do"

She said walking backwards ready to park her big booty on Brian cock who sees it up close,when it actually gets it between those cheeks.

"Ahhhn..ahnn! Ahn! Ahnnnn" He moaned like nuts.

"It's too soon to moan like that Brian,you also have a nice dick here i can feel it moving and struggling hehehe"

Meg said that enjoying having his cock between her buns like a hotdog hearing Brian moan like she always wanted since that day in the prom,now She was hot enough to do anything more confidently. The Griffin girl starts moving her ass up and down in motion doing the famous move only big butt girls can do...a Buttjob! Every move made the dog moan at this level of smoothness of skin and also skill,her hands would wrap around her own ass to smother it some more to Brian heart content but everything needs time and she was done later on.

"Ok Brian that's enough booty for your penis,now it's time for the next level" She said

"What do you mean?"

"Oh your gonna love it!" She smirked.

Later on Meg is standing over her bed letting Brian Have a nice under vision of Her valley of Booty.

"W-whoa" He said looking at it as hugeness is the word.

"Your not tall enough for a sixteen nine so i gotta go other ways oh and one more thing...Try your best not to suffocate"

She said the last part lovely as Meg descends her Big thicc booty on Brian face with a thud engulfing his face on ass were only muffling sounds come out.

"Hmmmmp! Your face makes a comfy seat,now lets see"

Her hands start to go onto The dog shaft,beginning by stroking his hard member up and down with one hand while the other goes to his balls slightly squeezing them,his moaning is audible under her booty seeing that is enjoyable. Meg was loving this a lot,feeling his breath on her ass and dominating him like that was great of a feeling,she was gonna make him feel he never had someone as good as her.

"Yeah you like this you filthy dog? You want me to milk your dick?"

She said making twisting motion moves on his member like she was actually twisting but was just a motion,then stroking and rubbing the sausage with both hands while moving her ass on his face,She could feel him twitching but she had no intention of leaving him cum right now so she has an idea. Removing her beanie hat she was still using a tiny piece of cloth like a ribbon was taken and then using it to wrap around his cock making a knot that would prevent him to unleash, Brian moaned louder feeling his dick getting tighter.

"Now now Brian don't be such a quick shooter,you're just about to actually have a taste of the ass"

The big booty girl removes her ass From Brian face leaving him to breathes the air once again,it was sure a good booty and he slurped all of it as he could but damm! The air was important too.

"W-what are y-you gonna do?" He said between breathes.

"I am going to ride you hard!" She said looking deep in his eyes.

The dog gulps again meanwhile Meg positions herself for the Reverse cowgirl style lifting her ass up and ready to put his member inside her he saw her big once again it was,he never got tired of saying how thick and big it was and now that she was going to ride him that way it could be saw all the while she fucked.

"Are you ready to fuck this hole for real this time?" She asked

"Well i t-"

The dog was interrupted when Meg landed her ass hard on his dick putting the whole thing inside her PUSSY! Which was really wet so it was not as tight but that didn't prevent the moanings.

"AHHHHHNNN FUCK!" Brian said

"OHHHH YEAHHH! It's this! This is it!" Meg said.

The whole room was now filled with the sounds of not just Meg and Brian moaning but also the sound of Meg booty cheeks clapping.

*Plap plap plap plap plap Plap plap plap plap plap Plap plap plap plap plap Plap plap plap plap plapPlap plap plap plap plapPlap plap plap plap plap*

The Bed was shaking and moving,it seems Meg was more aggressive then Patty,the fact his knot also hot inside her only to make it more hot for her she rides him like no tomorrow.

"AHNNNN BRIAN! YES! AHHN! FUCKKKK!" She moaned loudly.

"HAGNGNGN! L-LET ME CUM!"

He begged now really being able to take a horny Meg while his dick was prevented from cumming. With a huge grin Meg stops the riding for a moment,sweat dripping of her body while her hand undoes the ribbon holding a grip on his dick.

"Now...LOAD ME!"

Was all she said before moving again with her riding which was all Brian needed to Howl like the dog he was and cumming inside Meg womb wildly while his tongue was the one hanging out while Meg was drooling and yelling yes to the skies.

"Ahnn..wow that...was awesome" She said.

"Y-yeah i-it was" Brian said

After the fucking session Meg removes Brian dick from her pussy with a few...moves better not saying that way even with the dog knot came out easier. Nothing too hard,Brian got out of Meg room after she got the sex she wanted from him and now he was walking on the hall again feeling the after fuck with her.

"Ouch! Man that girl is nuts,she fucked with me dick real good"

Brian had a huge cock and big balls which was one of the reasons he had more sex with beautiful woman then any dog his race can get,and by that i mean talking ones. Now he had an idea,the girls on the house probably would want to have sex with him as well because of that,here why Meg and Patty were so easy. Maybe….

"I think i am just going to take a shower,i am sweaty"

Saying that the white fur dog goes to the bathroom of the house wanting to get a shower and maybe get rid of his erection that won't go away for some reason now. While inside he hears humming and is surprised to see someone already inside the bathroom taking a shower who its figure is covered by the bath curtain. But it's Obvious who it is since her *ahem* Chest stands out.

"Ahhhn such nice shower"

The girl in the shower was Ruth the puffed cheek girl who used overalls as a fashion,she had become so busty it was like two basketballs were hiding under her shirt if you had no plan on believing her jugs were actually so HUGE!

'I should probably le-'

"I know you're there Brian" She said calmly

'W-what?'

"You think i cant smell the scent of labrador after sex?" She said the weird fact.

"Well that's sort of a weird thing t-"

"Hush!"

Ruth said moving the curtain away revealing her naked body wet by the water and glistening. Her tits were even bigger when with no layers of clothes hiding them and her nipples were slightly bigger,god what s view.

"Get inside here now Dog or your regret it dirty dog"

With no other option besides the latter Brian decides to just cooperate with the sexy big breasted girl and get inside the shower, were now that he stops to think it was a real close up of her breasts,being able to stare at them like that was like turning his brain off and restarting it.

"You like them? I know everyone else who stares at me either with jealousy or desire do" Ruth said smirking bending over a little to let her tits close to his field of vision.

"Y-yeah they are...really big"

"Spying on a lady while she is taking a bath is not really gentleman like Brian,now your going to have to take responsibility"

The brown haired girl said getting on her knees in the bathroom floor face first to the Dog raging erection.

"Punishment?" He said knowing well what was next.

"Behold the power of breasts Brian"

With that said Ruth lift up her huge tits with both hands and wraps them around His shaft like a sandwich.

"Oh shit!" Brian said moaning afterwards.

The softness of those jugs were out of any other pair of tits hr has ever felt in his entire life with female humans. Hugging her own boobs like she was trying to prevent his dick to pop out from its cell of soft flesh and smothering even more, is that the shaking starts,Ruth moves her tits up and down pumping it as both of them let out moaning of pleasure leaves their mouths.

"Hmmm! Ahhhnmm! Ohh god"

"Enjoying the Titfuck? I heard Dogs can get hard for one hour because of their bulbus glandis or whatever maybe as long as there is sexual things happening?" She said

With that done Ruth opens her mouth and starts putting some of his dick in to suck around the head with her tongue,sucking up and down and licking like a lollipop Ruth enjoyed the pleasure she was giving and the warmth such moment was giving her,giving a titfuck to a big dicked dog on her friend shower ? what a rush!

"Hmppmmmhnn" Her voice was muffled because of her mouth being busy.

"Ahhnn i cumming! Ruth IM CUMMING!"

Brian said Accidently turning on the shower again getting them wet and then a orgasm was released from his member hitting the back of Ruth throat making her swallow some of his sperm but since it was a lot she decides to let the rest come out plastering her tits and face with his white substance while moaning a lot,the water slowly taking away the thick sperm.

" ahnn….agnnn...ahnn Man that was...what a blast" Brian said

"Hmm you taste quite different Brian"

"T-thanks?"

"As much as i would love! To have more time with you i think i should clean myself before Meg sees us so i think you should leave,but if we ever get some quality time alone again i be sure to give you more service" She said giggling with a smirk

'Yeah but i already fucked Meg and Patty so…'

Leaving Ruth to do her own Thing Brian was enjoying the fact he was having so much luck with the thick ladies,but also was getting angry because his penis was still hard.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to take Stewie Supplements he made for horses...that baby has too much free time" Brian said.

"Fuck!" Someone said.

" Hmm? Something is coming from Chris Room"

Saying that Brian goes there to investigate what the noise was all about,once his hand was on the doorknob he opens it to reveal...

"Ok what is going o-Esther?" He said.

Esther was Meg friends and she was a black chick and she was one of the girls who had a growth,said girl was changing and she's having trouble with pulling her pants up her butt...you know why? BECAUSE HER ASS IS FREAKING BIG! Like 60 inches of ass! That's bigger than Meg ass! For fuck sake talk about Big black ass of a phat booty.

"Brian?"

"Oh...sorry i guess i should had knocked"

Esther looks down to see Brian erection still there like it didn't just fuck a lot like the animal he is.

"Did you come here because you wanted to peek at me?" She asked

"Oh! Well no you se-"

"Awesome! Boys are finally getting into me,having this freakingly large ass is not so bad after all"

"Wait what?"

"At first i was thinking it was just going to be annoying and hard to buy pants this size but now i realize this is the step to get onto any Boy i want" She said sticking he fist in the air.

"That's...great"

"Say Brian can you do me a favor?" She look at him smirking.

Meanwhile down the first floor someone rings the telephone and a message is left on the voicemail.

* * *

"Hey Brian Stewie here,The fat man has ruined our vacation and we are gonna stay here for a while just saying,if things get out of control i am ditching them! So there is some food on the closet and don't mess around with my time machine i swear it,if i found another hooker ending up on the moon again i lose it...see ya buddy"

* * *

After the message ended we go back to Chris room Were Esther now completely naked is riding Brian cock on Cowgirl. Her huge black ass bouncing up and down on him like a stuffed toy not stopping for even a minute,her pussy engulfing his whole member like its second nature to her,she had lost her virginity before but it was so long since that,now going wild on a dog swollen member with such vigor was her hobby now.

"AHNNNN! HANN! AHN! YES! I always wanted to know how it feels to get plowed by a dog! Animals fuck harder then humans!" Esther said while moaning.

"AGHHH! OH MY GOD! Your ass is so damn heavy i think it's going to break my pelvis"

"Don't be a wimp Brian this is just getting good"

"Who your calling a wimp? If you had been my first fuck of the day it would be different"

The dog said groping all the fleshy meat of that phat ass while moving as much as possible for his body size which Esther took gladly. Chris Bed was strong since it was for fat guys like him but even it was shaking a lot.

'HMM..guys please come back soon,i think these girls planned to kill me with sex'

That was all Brian said before once again Cumming as much as possible inside Esther womb having the bed Succumb to their weight and break the legs.

"AHnnn...yea now that is the stuff" Esther said

"I think i finally got Limp" Brian said dizzy

"Care to do this again tomorrow?" She asked

" …...Yes definitely"

That Night Brian got rid of the worst case of horny dog he has ever faced,it was painful after all that sex but oohhhh it was worth it.


	4. Incest! a kink for the Griffins

It had been three weeks since the day Peter had been arrested for transporting illegal drugs on his car because he said a 'Nice' man offered him candy if he managed to do the job properly which ended badly and now the Family had to deal with that crap and find work while the only one in the house who worked was now in jail but that was another story.

Right now the whole Family except for Brian and Stewie who were in some time travel or dimension hopping adventure were having breakfast. Chris the fat teen was eating his cereal and Meg the big booty unpopular girl messing around with her phone while Lois the big busty Milf was doing the dishes.

"Man this cereal sucks it could have more sugar"

"If you get anymore sugar Chris you're going to have a heart attack" Meg said

"Totally worth it because i sticked with my ideals" Chris said

Out of nowhere Lois then makes a moaning sound and when Chris look it he saw that his mom Shirt was wet.

"Oh how clumsy of me,i got water all over my shirt,maybe if i shake it a little it will get better"

The red hair woman said as she start to shake her shirt up and down which in the movement of it her big boobs are also bouncing like balloons wet from the water which her bra is slightly turning visible.

"W-what?" Chris said in awe.

"Oh gosh darn it its not working maybe i should just take this tight shirt out and let it dry for later"

Lois then starts do undo her shirt taking it off revealing her beautiful globes of flesh that were holded by the white bra.

"Ahhn much better" She said a little more loudly then one would.

Chris seeing that his mom perfect tits were at one step of being released had made him have a tent on his Pants which he soon gets up holding his crotch.

"Ahn...i think i am going upstairs"

He said Running out of the kitchen while Meg looks at her mom with a suspicious Look.

"Mom what do you think your doing? You could have gone to your room and took your shirt off." Meg told her mom.

"Who me? Oh don't act like your innocent in this i know what you done too?" She said

"Me? what your talking about?" Meg asked

"Yesterday you decided to wear a yoga outfit and do the poses right in front of Chris while he was on the couch and later on you even seated on his lap saying you wanted some more sibling times with him" The red hair woman said.

"Oh...well that was because..."

"Quit the acting Meg i know your lying whatever word you say"

"ITS BECAUSE HE HAS A HUGE COCK! OK!" She blurted out.

"Oh so you know about it too?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, I've know since me and him went to that Halloween party." Meg told her.

Then she stops for a moment to think about what her mom just said.

"Wait how do you know?"

"Your father was jealous about his own son having a bigger cock than him so he show it to me and blablabla i don't remember the rest,it was just so big and tempting when i look at it" Lois said.

"So is that why you gave up wearing your khakis and switched to very tight leggings?" Meg asked.

She pointed out to her mom Curvaceous body now wearing more tight and sexy leggings instead of her boring and plain khakis.

"Well what about you? learning how to twerk to use that to him/ i hear how you do it on the room"

"Mom you need to back off! The one fucking him is gonna be me" Meg said

"Woah who says you get to fuck him? I'm the one that hasn't had dick in months." Lois said as she stepped towards her daughter.

"Oh look at me i am Lois Griffin a big breasted horny slut,i am in heat like all the time!" Meg said

"Well at least i am not a phat ass pig! who is desperate to get laid with anyone as long as they have a dick" Lois said

"Oh please I don't do that at all. All of the boy's at my school are little dicked wimps." Meg said.

"I am way more sexy then you Meg thats the truth and Chris is probably yanking on the bathroom right now thinking about me" Lois said with a smirk.

"You whore! i am going to his room right now and your better not follow"

"He won't go for your advances. He needs a mature woman." Lois said back as meg went upstairs.

"Watch me!"

That was all she said while going to her brother room going to prove she was the best woman in the house.

"May the best woman win." Lois said.

Meanwhile Chris was actually in his room after going to the bathroom to masturbate but coming back frustrated because for some reason Masturbating lost its effect on him like it was not enough anymore and more was in need,more...sexual things.

"Ugh jerking off is just not doing it for me anymore. I wish i could find a girl that can take this `blessing´ that's been given to me but all of the girls at my school are too small and not enough ass." Chris said.

"Maybe they are just whimpering in fear to take on your tool Chris"

Meg said walking inside his room opening the door slowly peeking on it while smiling.

"What the...What are you doing Meg? you heard me?" He asked confused

"Well you did say that out loud as i was walking past your room." Meg said.

Closing the door she is now inside the room looking at her brother crotch who was covered by a pillow,smiling at how is futile to hide the tent of colossal proportion.

"You know Chris i am your sister after all so maybe i can help you out" She said

"But isn't that wrong we're siblings for crying out loud." Chris told meg.

"Oh please I've caught you looking at my ass when im doing yoga." Meg told chris who blushed a little.

"B-but" He tried to speak

"Wrong? you say?"

She said looking up to the ceiling and walking towards Chris while one inch close to his face she turns around and bends over touching her toes making her thicc ass visible and ready to be spanked.

"Does that mean my ass is on the wrong too Chris? so you don't really feel anything to it" She smirked knowing he perverted boy was going to befall her tactics.

"I-I have to go meg." Chris said as he tried to get up.

"Why chris? I want to have sibling bonding time with you right now." Meg said.

Bumping her phat ass on Chris she makes him fall back on the bed,then to make things even more sexy she starts wiggling her ass without moving from that position that shows her booty oh so well.

"You can Squeeze it if you want" She said

"Are you sure th-" Chris began to say but was cut off as meg grabbed his hands and put them on her large thick ass.

"Yes I'm very sure little brother." Meg told him.

The feeling of his hands sinking on the soft flesh of Meg sexy ass was amazing,it was like Marshmallow oh! the suppleness of it made him have a boner so hard it was like going to make a hole in his pants.

"Wow so soft and smooth." Chris said low but meg still heard it.

"Trust me it takes a lot of lotion and oils." Meg said.

"C-can you twerk it for me?" He asked sweating

"Thought you never ask Brother" She smirked.

Meg was sure Chris was going to be hers,all she had to do was make all the blood go down to his second head making him think of nothing else but her.

"My thick ass is way much better than mom's don't you think?" Meg asked as she twerked for her brother.

Getting on a better position for that Chris watches as the booty being hold by blue pants was shaking up and down by Meg amazing skills of twerking,it look like jelly bouncing left and right in a motion to hypnotize him.

`Damn my dick is going to go through this pillow soon.' Chris thought.

"Hey meg i have a small request if you don't mind?" Chris asked.

"Sure what is it?" Meg asked as she turned to look at her brother.

"Well i want to see more of you ass jiggle. Do you think you could put some shorts on? Like your yoga shorts?" Chris asked.

"Oh that's a great idea Chris! Wait a moment while i go to my room to change ok? be right back"

With a smile and jumping and joy making her ass ripple more the beanie girl goes to her room moving out of his.

"Ok that should give me enough time to try to rub one out since it takes her about 10 to 15 minutes to put those on." Chris said.

When the Teenager was about to remove his pants and undies to let his monster cock out to breath someone else knock on the door again.

"She is back already?" He wondered.

Without asking who it was thinking it was safe to leave his underwear off "Come in."

From the outside it came the Sexy red haired Milf known as Lois Griffin.

"Hey son hope i am not...bothering you in a intimate moment" She said with her weird yet sexual nasal voice.

"Um i was just getting dressed mom." Chris said as he tried to cover up his dick.

"Why are you covering yourself with a pillow?" Saying that and also licking her lips trying to show innocence to what he was doing.

"You came in when i was getting dressed. I don't have anything on under this pillow." Chris told his mother.

"Oh you don't? Well this is good,then it wont take too long about what i am going to talk with you Chri" The big breasted woman said walking closer to him.

"Ahn...w-what do you mean?" He said feeling his member twitching almost making the pillow move.

"Oh just a mother son talk i think we should have had months ago." Lois said as she stood in front of him.

"Um w-what are you talking about?" Chris asked as he tried not to look at his mother's Big Tits.

She had put a new purple shirt now covering her bosom but showing some sexy cleavage that allows to have a amazing view.

"How do you feel about my Jugs Chris?" She said almost like it was nothing much.

"Um what do you mean mom? We have a lot of jugs in the refrigerator." Chris said trying to keep a calm face.

Lois only smirks with lust at her Son being a cute little idiot so she does the only thing she knows he won't try to talk out of the way. She hugs him. A big hug between her tatas of softness that his face could ever meet,it felt like a dream coming true the boy always had incestious feelings towards his own mom because of not just his hormones but because of how hawt she was.

`Wow they feel so soft and large.' Chris thought as he was squashed in between his mother's large tits.

"You like them Chris? Even after so much breastfeeding they are still as big and supple as ever and i bet you want to grab them"

"Yes they look good. But why are you showing me, your teenage boy your large tits?" Chris asked.

All those words were kind of muffled but she grins and says naturally.

"Because i want you to show me your dick" She said with a look of crazy and horny in her eyes.

"Mom are you sure?" Chris asked.

"As your mother i demand you show me your dick or your grounded." Lois said.

"Whoa!? o-ok!"

Blushing and embarrassed his mom is demanding him to show of his cock he is slowly starting to remove it from his hands but then at that moment the door is opened again and is Meg.

"Man by some miracle i managed to put my Yoga pants faster this time a-what the fuck?" She said looking at the scene in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing mom?" Meg asked as she walked over to her mother and brother.

"I am trying to have fun until you came and fucked it up" She said

"You slut! i was the one suppose to see his member" Meg counted.

"WAIT WHAT? you two want to see my cock?" Chris said surprised

The two then look at him for a distance and then started talking.

"Sorry Chris but since that little accident on the Halloween Party i am actually wanting your cock,not like we fucked,it was mostly heavy make out but i remember how big the boner was" Meg said

"And the moment your father show me your huge cock that night to show why he was acting like a little bitch i was so surprised...and horny" Lois said

"So is that why you've been doing yoga in front of me meg?" Chris asked.

"Yeah...pretty much"

Chris then inhales as much air as his lungs can master and then lets it out.

"Are you telling me that my sister and mom who have amazing sexy bodies who i tried not to think about have incest feelings towards me?" He asked with a look of deep thought.

"Yeah i guess that pretty much sums it up." Lois said as she got closer to chris.

"I was suppose to be the one to get it until someone decided to be RUDE and interrupt my Twerking session that was about to start" Meg said pouting.

"Oh please i'm sure Chris prefers Tits all over his face" Lois said with a smug

"I would like both actually" He said

"WAIT WHAT?!" The girls both asked at the same time.

"I like both tits and ass. I'm not picky." Chris said.

Getting up from the bed the blonde haired teen removes his pillow revealing his boner. The two females on the room then gasp at the sight of that bat of a dick ready to swing a home run,it was long and thick throbbing for attention that would put most guys to shame.

"You two want to have sex with me even though we all know it's wrong so why can't we just enjoy each other together? or you gonna tell me your not gonna touch each other? must i remind you ladies that this is a situation with no logic?"

"YES!" They both said simultaneously.

"Okay let's do this." Chris said as the started grabbing on his horse dick.

Now sitting on the bed with his dick ready Lois and Meg talk to each other deciding they are going to work together on his shaft.

"Hope your ready for a ride Chris" Lois said.

"Because we are going to stop when your drained" Meg said.

"Oooh yeah! that's what i want" He said with a face that is asking for sucking. `If this is a dream i will hate to be the person that wakes me up' Chris thought as they got on their knees to suck him off.

The two ladies now much closer to the moby dick of a cock are now much hornier and also intimidated by the size but that would not stop them from both giving him the started sucking on his giant cock,with Lois at his head and top part of his shaft while Meg was on the bottom half of his shaft and licking and sucking on his balls.

"OOOooooh! ahnnnn! hmm yeah this is what i was talking about" He said enjoying himself like this was not even real.

His balls being groped and kissed and even sucked by Meg luscious lips and His own mother giving his shaft a sucking and licking of a lifetime. If this was just the start he can't wait for the next to come.

"And it only gets better." Lois said as she went back to sucking him off to get his cum.

Putting her Milf power to Work She starts swallowing his member as much as she can,good ol red hair still knows how to deal with huge cocks but she only gets Half of it. Giving her son a blowjob she sucks it up and down slobbering up on her saliva like the horny slut she was born to be.

"OOOhhh Mom! i had so many wet dreams of you doing this!" He said

"Well this isn't a dream Chris. This is definitely the real thing." Meg said getting up and watching the show

Slurping sounds came from her mom as she sucked him off, moaning from the taste and treatment. It's making Meg so wet she can't wait for her brother to fuck her, her fingers subconsciously slip into her pussy and starts fingering herself.

Chris breaking point then finally hits as he feels unable to hold his backed up sperm any longer so with a moan so loud it was like a wolf Howling he then released the door to pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHH I CUMMING!"

With that last scream he fills his mother mouth with streams of white thick sperm puffing out her cheeks draining out his bank account of cum while his tongue is hanging out of his mouth like this was just too much.

'I felt the throbbing, when I head those words I was just waiting to hear, I knew what was coming. And boy did it come! It's taking all I have to swallow without spilling a drop as my mouth is flooded. And the taste is so great! I'm trembling as I'm cumming just from this. My eyes roll into my head from the ecstasy I'm feeling from this whole situation' Lois thought.

'Oh my god i wonder how many kids he can make out of one blast of that.' Meg thought as she watched her mom.

"Fuck yeah Mom drink it all up! after that i am going to have fun testing the threesome positions with you two" Chris said after seeing his mom remove her mouth from his cock.

"I'm guessing you know a few young man?" Lois asked.

"When no one wants to have sex with me i just go watch some porn." Chris said.

"Well you have two willing women here to help you to fufill your desires." Meg said to her brother.

"Hehehehe Well then Ladies,i know you two are not newbies but do exactly what i say" Chris said rubbing his hands together with a lustful smirk.

One moment later Chris is lied down on his back with a pillow under its head while Meg straddles him with her head pointed towards his head,then lowering down onto his penis slowly as its sausage penetrates her pussy while her moans fill the room trying to put his entire cock in but that would be a hard challenge for her pussy. Meanwhile Lois Kneels over Chris face with her head pointed towards his feet landing her ass on it and demanding Oral sex.

The teenage boy was experiencing the double cowgirl, while his hands are on Meg hips getting the feeling of soft squishy booty she was the one riding on his sausage like it was the best toy ever,his mom rubbing her pussy on his face more moaning from the feeling his tongue was bringing her,a wiggling tongue licking and more hungry for her juices and working hard to it was making her truly pleasured. The two were looking at each other expressions of pleasure while doing all that incest and embarrassment with pleasure was a mixture that only increased the moment and soon the weirdness only became hotter

"Ahhhhn! Ahhhh! Ohhhhhh! Mhm! boy! YES! I love you big brother,your cock is so huge,i wish i could take all of it to the hilt but no worries,i train hard for it" Meg said

"Hmmpmmm! Your tongue feels amazing Chris,you got some potential for oral sex" lois said between moans.

The three of them remained in that position for a good time, lois ended up having an orgasm because of How Chris focused his tongue on her and later slapping her ass hard kicking the fetish up a notch,Meg was going with her humping trying to get more of her brother inside her but she hits her limit and has an orgasm as well a really nice one. Chris was close to orgasm but he maintain himself on edge before so the double girl position was a good training but now he felt more like pleasuring himself since he gave the two ladies a fun time with a orgasm,After Lois removes herself from his face he talks.

"It's not fair if both don't get to feel my bat,so how about change things a little?" He said licking his lips of his mother pussy juice.

After some convincing the girls in accepting the position he manages to make it happen. Later on we can see Meg lying on top of Lois, in Missionary position in the bed, Lois boobs squishing onto Meg and their naked bodies touching each other,it was awkward and embarrassing but they still really wanted more ragaving of Chris cock especially Lois. Chris then crouches between their legs aiming his cock after getting balance,with a smirk he then decides who to fuck.

"Meg you're too close to my face" Lois said

"Well excuse me this is the position he wants" Meg said

"Why did i even agree to TAHHHGHHN!''

The red haired woman screams loudly not realizing she was being the hole Chris decided to pound,feeling no mercy the teen decides to put almost his entire log on his mother cunt! So many wet dreams he had of this moment,pounding his huge cock in that pussy were he came out from,making her scream and moan his name with each thrust,Meg was even a part of this,truth be told he didn't really hated when that halloween accident happened but he had to act like it was awful to happen and stuff.

"Uhhnn! ugnn! Uhmmm! Ohhh yeah nice and easy" He said pounding Lois.

"Ohhhhh God! SO BIG!"

"Kiss her Meg" Chris said

"Wait what? Bu i-" Meg was interrupted.

"Kiss. her. NOW!"

The blonde haired and big cock teen said alternating his fucking from Lois to Meg in a sudden move making her moan loudly. Seeing Chris was not playing around and run the risk of losing his cock fucking her again decides to kiss her own mother in the lips which surprised Lois really much, Enjoying the view Chris slaps Meg ass more making it jiggle which increased the way The girl would make out with her mom,shame slowly fading while pleasure rises,Lois felt like the kiss was actually good and sort of starts kissing Meg as well,their tongues wrestling with each other. Chris alternates his pounding from their pussies each two minutes and when one of the holes are busy getting fuck his hands would rub their legs,ass and more.

"I AM CUMMING!" He roared that part.

Making sure to hold as much as possible he takes the tool out of their sweet pussies only to cover themselves all up onto his backed up sperm like they were getting plastered by the white stream that was his orgasm,it was crazy.

"OOOooohnnn!" The two ladies said.

"Ahhhnn...man sure feels good to be able to cum big loads like that again,you gals mind if we fuck like this whenever i want?"

"Of course not Chris" Meg said

"But you should change that to whenever we want" Lois said licking her lips from the cum " And believe me...we are gonna want this a lot"

"Now get back to bed and plows us more into oblivion" Meg said licking her mom boobs

"Ahnn! Meg you naughty girl" Lois said

"OOOOOOHHHNN! YEAH! That's so hot!" Chris said

After what seemed to be hours of nonstop sex Chris,Meg and Lois were finally sexualy satiesfield and more happier than ever,now who would deal with the mess They make on Chris room? Well since Brian lives on their house for free and has no job maybe he can clean it up hahaha! Dump dog with self awareness and speak ability.


	5. Meg Glory

We all know how being a teenager is hard,trying to be popular on school but failing horribly and feeling like crap wishing it was different,well One more day of this routine for good ol Meg griffin. Today she felt like not going to the cafeteria,preferring to stay alone and away from the other bitches and assholes who seem to have a need to make her life hell,so what better place then the Girls bathroom? ...fuck this is so silly,all she wanted was to be in quiet but if all she is doing in recess is stay on the bathroom with the door locked thinking about how crappy her life is then this is the end.

"Well,another day in fucking paradise,lets see how long before i go to the second fucking paradise i call home'' Meg said sitting on a toilet seat while ready to eat a sandwich.

But before she eat it something calls her attention, a piece of paper was taped to the wall between her and the next restroom. Its height was to the same as her waist.

''Is...this"

Meg then approached it with confusion before grabbing hold of the tape and carefully pulling it off the wall. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp upon seeing what was behind the paper, letting the sheet fall to the floor as she looked at it.

''Oh...my...god. Its that a glory hole?" She said to herself.

The pink hat user girl then gets up from her seat forgetting about her lunch and gets on her knees to check out that hole and sort of giggling at the perverted use of that hole.

'Oh man,i never saw one like this,only on porn videos,it sort of gives me a sexy vibe'

The next sound made in that bathroom made The girl hold her breath,a zipper from pants unzipping was heard...someone was on the other restroom next to her. And before Meg has any chance of thinking how to get up in silence a large cock then makes its presence be known when it comes on the hole surprising her beyond her limit.

'WOW!...is this really happening?" She examined the cock before her. It was rock hard and seemed to be begging for her mouth. it was quite thick and fairly long, probably the biggest cock she has seen in person.

A certain urge starts to get its way through her, and she leaned in close, less than an inch from the strong to lose her shame Meg then starts sniffing that dick like it was the best smell in the world, she then remembers when was the last time she ever had any sort of sexual interaction since the time she became a pop star and singing buy me a rainbow, she was just like the other teen girls,horny for a big cock to pound her hard and what not. So with a big breath she reached up and wrapped one hand around the shaft, then the other. She almost forgot how smooth the skin of that organ was, how rigid the shaft was, and how she could feel it throb in her hands.

'I can't really do this... Can I? What is someone finds me?' these thoughts swirled around in her head however, her mouth was watering, and she couldn't help but lean forward and give the cockhead a quick kiss. It twitched when she did so, she moaned a little missing the warmth of cock against her lips.

When she pulled back the girl watched as the cockhead twitched in front of her, spilling a stream of precum like her kiss and hands were the best things it had felt which inflated her now new ego.

'Just got for it Meg,make however is in that side to never forget the pleasure your going to give him today' Meg said

Feeling no need to denied this any longer the Unpopular girl starts to slowly stroke the cock in her hands, rhythmically moving her soft hands back and forth along the shaft in a smooth motion she practiced with cucumbers. If there is something as a second precum shot this is what was happening as the cock felt like letting out some more. Smirking with that Meg leans in for a taste, licking the tip with her wet tongue. Tasting a stranger warm and somewhat delicious cum,doing something so perverted in school was giving her a rush, Meg couldn't help herself from leaning in and taking the whole cockhead into her mouth. Closing her eyes she moans softly as she relished the taste she wanted so long,the taste boys denied her for not being what they wanted.

'I just love the taste of this cock so much!' Meg thought as she pumped her hands up and down,picking up pace as she began to suck on the cockhead . Meg might not have the same measures of the hottest girls she has ever seen but she had a pair of plush lips who were full and soft which she then puckering it around the twitching tip,her tongue was brushing up and down against the tip, lavishing it with her saliva. The stranger receiving such good work was grunting in pleasure and gratitude.

Meg seeing that is overjoyed someone is actually practically saying she is sexy in orgasmic grunts, pulling her mouth away and stopped stroking, she then starts moving both hands down the shaft, towards the base and wanting to be even kinkier she puts on the tip of his cock,she was about to give that cock a session of throat he would enjoy,she never did tried deepthroat a big cock before...not of that size per say and she was without practice...meh it's like riding a bike.

With that confidence, she positioned the cock directly in front of her, opening her mouth wide she leans in, swallowing the cock down almost like gliding its inches inside her mouth and across her tongue, however Suddenly, when it was almost halfway down, the cockhead hit the back of her throat, and Meg felt herself gag, choking on the fat cock filling her mouth so unfortunately she had to pull back, letting the cock fall from her mouth as she caught her breath leaving the member now covered in her spittle, with strands of saliva dangling from her lips to the tip.

Okay maybe it was not as easy as she thought but now was no time to give up, repositioned the cock and aiming it straight at herself. She With a newfound determination before breathing calmly smelling cock again, so! pushing forward and taking the cock into her mouth, feeling it push past her lips, running inch after inch over her tongue,accepting the cock down her throat, all the way until she was pressing her nose against the wall between her and the stranger. She felt the hard cock throb in her throat, and couldn't resist humming in satisfaction, which a soft moan from the other side of the wall.

The Griffin girl pulled back again letting the fat cock drop from her mouth, now covered in even more of her saliva. It was just becoming a big mess and she enjoyed it quite a lot.

With one hand around the middle of the shaft, she lightly slapped the piece of meat against her lips.

'This makes me feel like such a slut' She thought

A part of Meg was feeling embarrassed for acting like that like it was nothing but the lust inside her was just screaming for more,getting hot like a wildfire,slapping her own face with that rod was so out of this world, she planted a wet kiss on the the tip, then let go of the cock entirely, leaning back an inch to say.

"I want you to fuck my mouth senseless"

The feeling of confidence was now a mix of lust and pure animal need for pleasure,the silence was scary and suddenly, the cock pulled back making Meg think she was not doing something right after all, but then it came back making motions with it. Meg knew what this meant, and excitedly centered herself again, leaning forward. With the next thrust, the cock was perfectly positioned to slip a few inches into her wet, warm mouth,eagerly awaiting.

Then in a second the meat pole starts thrusting inside Meg mouth,pumping in and out with a growing speed. She leaned in closer, and felt the cock knock against the back of her throat, making her let out small gagging noises with each push, fuck it was intense, she could feel her face getting warm. Meg realized for a split second how long it had been after he had cum,before it was all precum but what about the TRUE blow? that was something to wait for, She reached up then placing her hands back around the large shaft as it continued to thrust back and forth, and wrapped her plush lips around the head. Quick poundings of fist in the wall was a sign besides the moaning,It was time for the shoot to come as Meg felt the first blast of cum shoot into her mouth like a shotgun as whoever it was on the other side of the wall let out grunt after grunt, filling her mouth with cum shot down her throat.

She let out a soft moan as she tasted his hot, sweet cum,it was just so much! It was like he had backed it up for long periods and just Finally letting it out.

Meg lets go of his cock opening her mouth as the guy removes his dick from her own glorious hole. It was just too much cum to drink up as a glob of it falls onto the floor so she tries her best to swallow all of it.

''Thanks for the meal" She said between breaths after the intense mouth work.

With his penis now drained Meg heard the sound of the zipper going again but this time it was probably going up now he had what he wanted, She had to fight off the urge to peek through the hole and see who was on the other side, Meg really wanted to peek and see who it was but what if that person had no idea Meg was the one sucking his dick? what if that person says something mean like EW! if i know it was you i would never do it. Then she listened to him open his dressing room door and walk out in silence, she wanted to do that again sometime...maybe who knows,one day.

* * *

***Meanwhile...outside of the bathroom***

'Whoa! that was the best blowjob ever! who know Meg could suck like a pro slut?'

The one who said that was no one but Chris Griffin who was Meg Brother and could recognize her sister voice and grunt with ease,but he would keep that a secret and maybe type a message on her phone asking for a secret gloryhole meeting.


	6. On the Beach

It was the most gorgeous day ever, Summer just had come knocking on the door and so The Griffins were on a special part of the beach were they were the only family around. Peter snuck off to get drunk with his friends like usual,Stewie and brian are off under the sea having some type of adventure in a submarine and Chris is having fun in the most,funny story is that the blonde haired boy had changed a lot,not just personality wise but also his body. He's started working out and keeping himself in shape, he was wearing black and white swim trunks that reach a little bit past his knees and showing his six pack abs.

Chris is swimming in the sea since he couldn't go to the gym and workout while Meg and Lois are in the changing rooms getting their bikinis on. When they finally come out the two start looking for Chris to ask something.

"Chris Honey do you know where your father went?" Lois asked the Teenager who was just staring at the ocean.

"Oh I saw him walking away with , and Cleveland. And seeing how they are when they get together we won't see them until tonight or early tomorrow morning." Chris said as he looked them up and down.

The red Hair Milf who stood at 5'11 had on a seafoam green bikini that clung to her GG cup tits with her bikini bottoms clinging to her wide hips and large jiggly bubble butt that turned the bottom into a thong. While Meg stood at 5'9 she had on a bright pink bikini that clung to her G cup tits with her bikini bottoms clinging to her wide hips and large jiggly bubble,Thick thighs and long legs that Connie Dimico would be jealous of you can say they were two sexy and thick ladies on a beach with tight bikinis there!

"Ugh that's probably why he dragged us all the way out here just so he can go get drunk and go out with his friends instead of spending time with his family." Lois said.

"Mom it's alright you know he does this all of the time. I hate to say this but...wait no i don't i rather like it, well the point is dad's an asshole and an idiot." Chris said.

They started walking over to the towels and large umbrella where their stuff was packed away.

"Yeah chris is right. Dad doesn't care about spending time with his family all he cares about is his friends." Meg said as she laid down on her blue beach towel and lois laid down on her pink beach towel "Hey Chris, if you don't mind could you put the suntan lotion on my back and legs?" Meg asked.

"Yeah sure sis. I don't mind at all." Chris said as he grabbed the suntan lotion and put some in his hand and started rubbing it on his sister's back.

"Hey Chris after your done with your sister could you also help me with the lotion?" Lois asked.

"Yeah mom i can help you as well." Chris called out as he rubbed his sister lower back.

"Hmmm yeah. Hey how weird would it be if this suddently turn into something erotic?" Meg asked.

"Please there is no way that would happen" Lois said.

* * *

***A few minutes later of Incest thoughts later***

Meg and Lois were butt naked showing off their big puffed nippes while praising and worshiping Chriss cock.

'Oh God! It's big! It's REALLY big!' Meg moaned while knowing her Brother cock is gonna burst, but to make it interesting, she stop for a brief second as she calls for Lois.

"Hey Mom would you like to assist in helping your brother cum?" She asked.

"With pleasure Meg." Lois said in a lustful manner as she stop kissing to join with Meg and pleasure her son's erection as she sucks on it as well. Both girls take turns to pleasure Chris, giving him a double blowjob as bobbing their heads faster to pick up each of their own speed. Chris couldn't hold it in anymore as he shot out his huge gravy that showered it upon them.

Lois and Meg's faces now covered in semen. They both licked their lips, sticking their tongues with that lustful smile, both girls get a taste of Chris' seed spurting out of his erection until he stopped. Licking every drop of his semen and couldn't help but to smile.

Chris turns his attention to his sister Meg and pushes on her back, spread her legs wide, holding them around with his hands and pulls her close to him. Meg smiled on how Chris start to get aggressive making her excited for this.

"Oh I love it rough." Meg commented.

Chris readied himself to penetrate inside Meg's womb, he could tell that she can take it so with that being said no wasting any time as he enters inside Meg and suddenly he rams his erection in her completely piercing through her beanie girl lets out a loud gasp thus caught off guard. Chris began thrusting his shaft, moving his waist to pump his erection in and out of her pussy. He hasn't hesitate to go slow or do any warm ups before the big thing so instead he just went with it by pounding her insides and ravage her body. Meg rolled her eyes to the back of her skull, gasping as Chris went on to ravage her, thrusting faster. He tightened his grip around her lips putting his back into it to give her the best pounding that she can ever remember by.

Meg's screams begin to be louder with erotic sounds and the tone of her voice, her body rocking back and forth being punished by her brother releasing everything he's got with

his powerful thrusts. She spread her arms out, letting Chris to take control and demolish her body as much as he can.

"Uh! UH! UUGH! Right there Chris, right there! Pound me! Fuck me harder!" Meg moaned with the erotic tone in her voice.

He went on to increase his thrusts to pound Meg more and more nonstop making her scream some more, chanting his name more and more that motivated him to keep thrusting. While watching Meg getting plowed, Lois went on to play with herself by fingering her vagina that inserting her index and middle fingers,She couldn't help to moan and get more excited to watch how Chris aggressively pounded the bricks of Meg.

Minutes after, Chris let go of Meg's legs making her think he wanted rest, but instead he instead pull her arms toward him and gotten more aggressive with his thrusts. Within his powerful thrusts, he uses intense force to build up more power toward his thrusts and gotten more rough having Meg to moan loudly. After a couple of thrusts, Chris started pushing deeper that hit the g-spot that pushed the button for her to go insane that has making his sister to get crazy with her moans. Within more thrusts given to Meg, her face turned goofy as she had that wide lustful and goofy smile on her face with her tongue hanging out from her mouth like a dog, panting heavily as Chris continuously demolishing her walls, her insides and her body.

"Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! RIGHT THERE CHRIS! OH YES GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME!" Meg hollered.

Lois couldn't take much more of it no longer, she wanted her son to fuck her so badly continuously to watch Meg being pounded by her own brother for a few more minutes. After minutes had passed and nonstop thrusts, Chris deliver a few more and one last one which by going balls deep inside Meg pushing his shaft in every inch of Meg inside that cause her to scream louder in the room and suddenly she reach her limit squirting her juices out of her vagina and coating Chris' erection with her overflowing juices. Meg suddenly blacked out knowing she couldn't handle Chris aggressive and intense thrusts.

A second after, Chris pulls his erection out Meg's womb letting her sleep unconscious from blacking out. He then turn his attention over to the red-haired woman waiting impatiently for her turn. Chris had that mischievous smirk on his face and Lois was ready for son's loving.

"I'm all yours Chris, be more aggressive as much you like to me. Pound me as long as you want." Lois offered.

"Oh I will." Chris grinned.

Chris turned Lois over with her face down and her ass up, jutting towards him. She spread her legs wide enough exposing her wet vagina. She leaking her fluids from her love hole after she had fingered herself so much from watching Chris fucking his sister and made her black out and now Chris is going to give Lois the same treatment but more than just such but pure domination. Getting behind of her he gives a good slap in her ass causing the woman to squeal. Smirking at this he deliver a few slaps with strong force causing both of her ass cheeks to turn red shaking wildly like pudding.

Lois couldn't take much more of this no longer and just about to demand her boy to put his erection inside her but soon stopped, hesitated as Chris went on to get right into the moment. Instead of slowly penetrating inside, he somehow just slammed his shaft right inside her womb catching the red-haired woman off guard piercing through her vagina pushing his erection deep in every inch. Lois gasped loud with her nasal voice, Chris gripping her hips and start to plowing Lois with intense thrusts with all of his might with unlimited stamina.

Lois rolled her eyes slowly to skull, moaning with her tongue hanging out from her mouth. Chris getting more and more aggressive with his thrusts, letting all of his pent up stress out by dominating Lois in this heated and aggressive sex. Lois trying her best to keep up with Chris, his shaft rubbing her insides rapidly like giving her a relaxing massage and pushing every inch with his thrusts,clenching the bed sheets with a strong grip, her body moving and rocking back and forth in nonstop from his rapid and intense thrusts. She couldn't say anything but she can do is moan and breathing heavily as he didn't stop nor switch positions. He wanted to keep on fucking her as the sex rages on and Chris taking control.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAH! AAHHHHHH! Oh that's my boy… OH CHRIS!" Lois hollered.

Chris grinned widely, his hands went on to grope Lois by her firm ass with a strong grip that had her squealed loudly. His hands grabbing her butt, squeezing both ass cheeks both hands thus giving her a few smacks to hear her squeal a little more. While thrusting, the sound became sloppy as Chris continue with his intense thrusts that is the cause of the sloppy sounds. Lois pussy begin to leak juices more and some drip down.

Lois could feel that she now couldn't keep up with Chris with his limitless stamina. A minute after, he stopped for a moment then suddenly pushes his shaft deeper going balls deep and that he again go faster this time with enough speed to pound her so much more and going all in for the count. Lois couldn't speak but only can do is moan and breathing heavily. She felt that she's being dominated by Chris in their intense and heated sex. It made her go completely insane, she enjoyed every moment of it and enjoyed the fact that her own son is dominating her endlessly.

The sex lasted on for almost an hour and Chris enjoyed dominating Lois and liking how she moaned with that erotic tone in her voice turning him on even more. His shaft throbbing as a sign that he's getting close to his limit, Chris decided to tease his mother some more as he deliver more smacks that had her immense squealing. And with one final thrust, Chris unleashes his final load into his mother that finished the job.


	7. Delivery service and Humping

**Chris Delivery Service**

It was a hot day, and anyone who wanted to go out on a bike was crazy...well in Chris case he had to work so it was a needed anyway.

"This sucks,why can't i stay back at home ? i still need to watch the new spiderman movie"

He said with a sigh but then checked his clipboard for the address for the next person he had to deliver something, across the street there was a big house with well done trimmed yard and flowers

"Whoa thats a big house,i wonder if anyone rich lives there" Saying that He reached back to his bike basket digging out the package.

Chris had to work as a delivery man because his mom wanted him to understand the value of money but since the only way of transportation he had was a bike with a big basket,things were too hard for him,like trying not to get bite by dogs or bump on road rocks and holes.

Wanting to get this over with and lucky this time no dogs to bite his butt Chris rang the bell.

At first it was silence but a few seconds later he heard the sound of a female voice.

"I'm coming" She said

The door cracked open and he is surprise at what he is seeing in front of him.

"Oh my you came just in time,i was starting to get a little impatient for my new dresses" The women said.

Chris took a look up and down the women figure in front of him. She was pretty damn sexy, that was obvious,her clothing was that of a white tank top to the purple spandex pants. Chris had to gulp down because that women was the thiccest he has ever seeing and that is saying something because he sees a lot of porn.

Her breasts were like two huge mature melons that were ripped and ready to be taken and she smelled really amazing,those were the boobs...that every step equals to jiggling,her hair was long and black in color,it was so beautiful and shining with ever so careful products.

Now you gotta be asking yourself,a women cant have big tits and a big ass at the same time right? No! WRONG! She had round beautiful hips and thighs so thicc she could break a watermelon.

"Y-yeah i-i had to cu-come here at this pace because of...stuff" Chris trailed off trying to peek more at her body.

The teenager was fighting against his own body trying to hide a boner forming on his pants so the sexy and yet strangely familiar women din't see it. After that she takes a pen and starts putting her name on the signature jolting a little showing a cleavage for his eyes,lucky shot!

"Thanks" He said

With a smile she could not help but take a look down to his groin which spooky him.

'OH SHIT! i hope she is not gonna call me a pervert' Chris thought

"You know...why don't you come inside for a moment? i gotta have a little conversation about future packages i want you to bring me" She said with a seductive tone.

''I-I still have...yes i want 'fuck my job' "

"Excellent" She said

Once inside the house Chris sees everything spot clean and really well done for a rich house,better than his grandpa

"Whoaaaa this place is neat!" Chris said

"You must be tired,it's really hot today right?" She said stretching a little her arms pumping her chest in front of him like is natural

"W-well yeah it's really...hawt" He said the last part letting his feelings out

"Would you like some water?" She asks him while going in the kitchen.

"Thanks,that would really be good right now" Chris said following her.

"I hope i don't make you wait too long"

The beautiful women said diving in the refrigerator looking for something for him to drink which gives Chris a change to inspect her rack.

'Such round and ample butt,it has all the best qualities of Milf booty and all hugged on a spandex? Ohhhhhhhh'

Chris imagination makes his boner go wild and the balcony is the only thing really hiding it at this point.

"I hope you enjoy some Orange juice" She said bringing a glass of the beverage.

"Yeah i do,thank you very much" Chris said seeing her pour two glasses.

"I can't imagine someone working on this hot day...hmm what your name?" She asked

"C-Chris Griffin" He said

"Nice to meet you Chris,you already saw my name there right? just call me Jenny" She said with a smile.

'CANT. TAKE IT!' "C-can i use your bathroom Mrs Jenny?"

"Oh Sure! It's right down the hall, first right." She replied

"T-THANKS!"

Chris then runs out of the room,right to the bathroom,finding it likewise neat and tidy,then unzipping his pants and letting his big sixteen inches throbbing cock to breath.

"Ahhnn...much better,so free!" He said.

The teen then proceeds to masturbate so he can relieve himself from the burden that was having a big cock,what the blonde haired boy had no idea is that someone was peeking at him,coming up silence like a pro and a faint giggle could be heard.

Almost like a prank of the universe to him,a few seconds later he heard a thump on the door only to stop jerking off and quickly put his pants back on.

''W-who is there?"

He heard nothing for a few seconds,it was almost like he heard it himself and no one else,that was enough to make him peeved but now the masturbation he wanted so much would have to be stopped. Going down stairs the boy was thinking about going home so he can have more privacy but then he sees the lovely women on the table,sitting on a chair and looking at him with a mysterious look.

"Mind sitting for a little bit?" She said.

'Shit i had no time to get flacid' "Oh ok,i guess i can stay a little longer" he said walking funny because of his boner.

"Let me ask you something Chris...do you see anything on me that looks familiar?" She asked

"What? that's a weird question but...you remind me of a teacher i had once"

"Oh? and how was this teacher?"

"Her name was Lana Lockhart,she was a very sexy and beautiful women i had a crush on but...its been ages i don't see her i guess she is on prison because something tells me she kill her husband" He said remembering the curvaceous teacher

"Well sometimes,a women is so unhappy with her marriage they can go wild,that's why casual moments are way better"

"Yeah...i still remember what i said when she asked me with a test in hand,what are you seeing here"

"Two D's and an F right?" She said with a smirk after taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah that was exactl..wait how did you know that?" Chris asked

"That you were staring at my boobs? well everyone does really,it's one of the 'perks' of being sexy Chris"

"I-Im confused" Chris said still not understanding.

"Your so silly,but in a good way. It's me Chris Lockhart!" She said more enthusiastic.

"WHOA WHAT?" He said surprised.

"Surprised im still here? well i came back last year after doing a few things here and there but even though i have some...criminal records all you have to do here in Quahog for people not to recognize you is change your hair color,put different clothes and change your name. Then boom! new person" Lana lockhart said

"T-that's...still a lot to take in...so why i am here?"

"Oh Chris you had the chance to have sex with me if you had kill my husband,but instead you stuck to your guns and refused me,saying no to me like that hmmmmm...i gotta say it turned me on how manly you are,and here i thought staying with a bear was gonna be great" She said with a bitter look

"Bear?" He asked

"Never mind that my dear"

With that said the beautiful black haired beauty who was actually Lana got up from the chair and walked towards Chris. He was sweating bullets and it only got worse when she was a few inches away from him only to bend her body a little giving him sight of her cleavage.

"You have quite the big sausage on your pants Chris,i notice the moment i saw you today and i felt so lonely and nostalgic...maybe we could have today what we didn't had that day huh?"

"Ahmn...ahhn" Words fail him.

"I take that as a yes my darling"

The former teacher lower her head and does something amazing,she unzips Chris pants with her teeth,slowly for some more tease before letting the monster out that springs up like a rocket.

"AHN! Hmm oh Chris its soooo big! and i am not saying that to fill some stupid man ego" She said giggling

"OHhhhh my god! is this real? please tell me is real" Chris begged

"I am going to show you how real i am sugar" She said gazing on the throbbing schlong.

Getting up from that position she grabs her own tank top and like it was made for this exact moment or from cheap materials she just SHREDS! that out causing those two big voluptuous breasts to jiggle and showing her pinkish nipples.

"HOLY SHIT!" Chris said with a gasp

"Come here and give these puppies a good squeeze'' She said lifting her tits closer to him.

'T-this is it...this is my change and nothing will screw it up right? y-yeah YEAH! screw everything'

With some courage and backbone Chris grabs her left jug,fingers sinking onto it like he was kneading it making the women moan with his touch

"Oh yeah Chris,let me give this snake some love too" Using one hand to grope his family jewels who in her experience seemed to be backed up with sperk,while the other free hand she used to stroke the best possible of that man manhood.

"Hmmmnn what cup size are your tits?" He asks

"They are G-cup Chris and they are all yours" She said with more energy really working both hands now stroking in earnest.

"Oh God!" He said.

He can't wait anymore so after hearing that Chris mouth latches onto one of her nipples and starts sucking slowly and tender at first. The women moans a little louder this time because its been a while since her last fuck,most mans were not worth it for her if they did not had the tool to work.

"Yes,YES! like that Chris,ohhh i love when my nipples are sucked

Chris has a good time groping and sucking the sexiest women in Quahog drowning in the pleasure that he had the luck to have today but then for some reason he stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked

"SEX NOW!" He said like all the blood was going to his head.

"Hehe ok but only if you get my on the table"

Now Lana was unleashing the beast and this was her first mistake. With herculean strength Chris gets up from the chair with his dick in full erection,grabbed her with both arms in bridal style and then surprisingly puts her with delicacy on the table in the kitchen before getting on himself.

"Ohhh So strong!"She said fanning herself by the fact she was about to be dominated.

Chris pushes her shins towards her chest getting the best position for his hammer of a penis smack into her moist pussy,The girth of his member made,you think he just put the tip in? hahahaha...no he put the whole Damn thing which ends with Lana screaming.

"AAUGHHGHHGGGGHH!" She screams in a mix of pleasure and pain,feeling such a shaft impaling her with one Thrust of horny teenage momentum.

"Hmmmmm! ghhhh!" This was Chris first time (besides Meg) so it was not easy to just pound away. Heh had to ease things up going in and out so he could go hard. Until he could fuck her in and out with no control of his lust.

"AHHHH CHRIS! CHRIS! CHRIS! FUCK ME CHRIS!"

She started moaning his name her big booty rubbing against the table,her pussy getting pounded,her tits jiggling with no control,Chris was whacking that horny bitch, however He was hitting his breaking point

"UGHNN"

With Nothing but a groan of pleasure,Chris balls are like boiling into overdrive before letting out a torrent of thick and sticky cum to SPLASH! up her insides.

"AHNNNHNHNHNHG FUCK! HSGHGHH SHIT!" He said

Lana can feel the immense load entering her womb like a turkey getting fill for Thanksgiving.

His Orgasm was like a big wave on the beach and it felt like three orgasms of backed up cum into one,she was lucky that this was enough to slack his cock more,and with that he pulled his peperoni dick from her pussy with a satisfied sigh,leaving Lana panting like she just ran a marathon and the price was a sore pussy and lots of cum inside her that were oozing out.

"Chris...That..that was fun" She panted.

"Yeah...sorry for going overboard,it's not easy being a teenager with a dick this big with no girlfriend" He said still smiling after all that.

"Don't worry because now,i am going to be in charge of draining those balls of yours everyday! today i let you do all the work but next time i show you all my experience" She said

"Ohhhhh i am so counting on that hehe" Chris said finally getting a women.

* * *

**Brian Humping Problem**

Lois was doing the dishes in peace when suddenly Meg came and made herself comfortable on the kitchen chair.

"Mom,we need to talk" Meg said

"What seems to be the problem Meg? are you worried again that no one at School is paying attention to your new ass? i told you now that buttjob at the hospital was a bad idea" Lois said

"WHAT? No! and first of all this was a growth spurt damn it,what about your Thick thighs? you getting fat only there much?" Meg said with a smirk.

"Look Meg i don't have time for any crap today so just be quick" Lois said annoyed and turning back to look at her.

"Mom...Brian is OBSESSED with Humping! Be it Stewie stuffed animals,pillows,the couch, one of these days i was laying down on the floor to watch a movie and before i notice he was humping my butt! i don't even had time to ask him to stop and now my favorite skinny jeans is covered in dog spunk" Meg said.

"Your telling me? He has being rubbing himself on my thighs every time i am not paying attention to my surroundings,everytime is like he is a ninja that leaves a trails of cum" Lois said.

"We need to do something or he will be cumming all over the house furniture" Meg said

Lois starts thinking for a moment about a solution,then something crazy came to mind.

"I got it! We are gonna solve the problem ourselves and drain his urges" Lois said

"Oh yeah that can be a g-WHAT? mom are you nuts? you want us both to have sex with Brian so relieve him of all his energy?" Meg said in surprise.

Lois sighs "Look Meg...your father is not fucking me as much as i want or as much as needed so excuse me if am considering fucking Brian,what about you? what was the last time you had sex with someone?"

"Oh...that..was...hm"

Meg know that saying her last time fucking was her brother was a bad move, The last time she had sex (besides her brother on halloween) was a bad experience of a first time when she did that makeover.

"Great so let's get start it"

"On what?" Meg asked

"We need to make ourselves into some nice eye candy to look at,you can't just go and do it,ya gotta act like your serious about this" Lois said

*Meanwhile...On Stewie Room*

"Damn it Stewie! pick up the damn phone" Brian said.

"If your hearing this message it means i am not here,maybe out there in another dimension or time so don't wait up! hehehe also dont eat my pudding in the fridge Brian im serious" The voicemail ended

It appears the dog was trying to talk to the genius baby because after a certain experiment were Brian asked him for some help at making his body more energetic he accidently gave the white labrador a bigger sex drive and since he was a dog the horny levels were so high anything was humpable for him which was really starting to annoy the fuck out of Brian.

"OhhhhHHhh my balls...so full...must drain them again...m-maybe Lois won't care if i hump the couch again" Brian said holding his crotch and walking to the living room.

When Brian went down stairs he realized everything was dark,someone had turn off the lights.

"Weird,why are the lights off?" He said turning back on.

But what awaited him was a outstanding view of two almost totally naked womens in front of him. Lois was wearing a very skimpy two piece bikini that was more of a thong in both senses showing her beautiful thick thights,boobs and overall seyxness while Meg was covering her Big Butt with a pair of fishnet shorts,almost like a net trying to hold on to the amount of flesh her bootie was pressing against,no thong,no panties just a fishnet short hugging against an oiled butt plus no bra.

"WHOA! HOLY SHIT!" Brian said

"You really wanted to show off huh?" Lois asks Meg

"Hush mom you do your way and i do mine" Meg counted

"W-what is happening right now? why are you two like t-that?" He gulps down

"Brian you clearly have a problem and is getting really annoying around the house,you alone is not enough to take care of it so me and Meg here are going to release your pent up energy" Lois said with a tone of glee in her voice.

"And before you ask,yes this is real and yes we are ok with this Brian"

He really was hearing those words,it wasn't a dream or hallucination,Brian actually heard they are going to have sex with him. So he did the only thing possible on the situation...he unsheathed his sword.

"Oh my...look at it" Lois said surprise.

"Its...Big! was Brian cock really always that big?" Meg asked

After Stewie messing up what Brian asked of him his dick and testicles have increased in size a lot. Right now not only was his 'Gems' The size of oranges but his cock was so big...that it was one inch away from being the same size as Chris. In other words he has a big cock.

"C-can we actually do it?" He said wagging his tail not caring about anything anymore.

"Just sit on the couch and we do the rest Dog" Lois said with a smirk,actually interested in dealing with that big red cannon.

"Are we gonna do it already?" Meg asked

"Why not? lets give this horny animal a taste of the Double Griffin package" Lois said with a giggle.

Being anxious about this turn of events Brian quickly runs to sit on the couch while the two sexy ladies walk slowly towards it,hips swaying all the way.

'I can't believe this is HAPPENING! THANK GOD!' Brian thought with a big grin,his dick twitching in anticipation.

Both womens get on their knees to get a better close up view of his Schlong,and it did not disappoint them that's for sure.

"Look at this piece of meat Meg,just waiting to have a go" Lois said

"Let's test it out and see how it reacts hehe" Meg said with a lustful grin.

Then with no more talking,the red haired milf grabs Brian cock with her hand making the latter moan already,she wanted to feel it how it was on her fingers while slowly stroking up and down. Meg however wanted to taste him already so she moved to the tip of his sausage and started to lick it like a lollipop first before putting her lips to work in sucking the head like a popsicle.

"AHN! ahnnn...ohhnn! hmmh! dear christ" Brian said feeling the pleasure going through the body.

'Its big and rugged,when was the last time i saw a real dick like this up close? can't help myself...its gets me sooooo wet,if i know he had something like this i would had accepted having sex with him on that hotel' Lois thought

'Brian cock tastes so different,but it's also intoxicating somehow Hmmm im starting to get wet,im such a slut for these dicks' Meg thought.

The Dog was enjoying himself so much he did not even notice when the two switched places. The teenage girl started to take a interest at his balls and starts squeezing both of those snowballs lightly on her hands.

"OHHHBN!" Brian moaned and somehow his dick just got harder,not bigger! just more hard.

"Looks like your doing a nice job there Meg,now let me see if i'm still good at this" Lois said.

Slutty as it comes Lois opens her mouth as best as possible and like she was trying to eat him,the milf went down on his penis. Inch by inch his boner was going on her mouth,Brian gasps for a moment before gritting his teeth in the pleasure he was receiving from the women he was so obsessed about,but all Lois saliva and energy made her went just half way through. She did not like that her skills had gone down like that,maybe all these years sucking small penises is the reason but anyway,she could feel Brian cock throbbing on her mouth,her breathing still in top shape.

'I still want to take the entire thing on my throat though'

With that said Lois came back up leaving a trails of saliva on the dog cock and coming from the tip with a pop.

"Hmmm tasty" She said licking her lips.

"oh...Ohhh god i dont know h-how long i can hold it in girls'' Brian said like he was about to nut at any moment.

"Looks like your rusty mom" Meg teased

"Shut up Meg,i just need to try again" Lois said

"Too Bad,because now i am going to show you the results of my training with cucumbers and bananas" Meg said.

Getting back up the teen Booty bumps Lois out of the way making her fall butt first on the ground so Meg can take her place.

"Watch me Slutty mother" Meg said.

The last moment is one of the most incredible things Lois and Brian saw The beanie girl do,with a bold move Meg started putting his huge dick down her throat with mastery until the moment it hits his knot,then she stopped but the moment was a pleasurable one for Brian all the way who was losing control over his balls already wanting to burst.

"N-no way! Ohhh Nnn! ahh! yeah all the way down your throat. Ohhhh fuck baby,your so good at this,if you keep going i am gonna splooge all over your sweet mouth" Brian screamed.

Lois was annoyed that Meg was showing off better then her at sucking a big dong but the latter had no fucks to give so proceeds to bobbing her head up and down at a slow pace. Making a slow blowjob is way more pleasurable then a fast one because it allows every inch of his penis to feel what she is trying to make him feel.

"Whatever look at this"

Loisa said getting close to Brian and shoving his face onto her moderately big chest. With an Oof! Brian now sees that the milf is rubbing her tits all over his face which was always a wet dream of his,instead of sucking and groping them he just leaves her to do all the work while he enjoys all the pleasure looking like he is about to have a..oh! there it is.

"Oh God,oh god! ohhhh hmmm..shit is AHGNNNN! OHHHNN FUCK! IM CUMMING!" Brian scream his lungs out.

All the sperm that was building up is making its way to the tip of his meat pole and Meg receives the biggest shot of her life. The thick and white substance filling her mouth ups to the point her cheeks were like pouches,forcing herself to swallow as much as possible but it felt like it was never going to end,his bank account was loaded for sure.

"I bet you wish i teached you how to swallow without a drop huh?" Lois said seeing some of the spunk in the floor.

Meg was gagging which made it hotter for Brian,she had no choice but to slowly remove that huge penis from her throat after tasting the bitter and sticky sperm cannon.

Coughs " D-damn Brian! How the hell do you have so much?" Meg asked surprised.

"Look at it! it's still big after all those fluids he shooted. Now this is the stamina a women deserves to have inside her" Lois said still with her boobs on Brian face.

"Ohhhnnn" He groaned feeling like he was about to faint.

"I think he is tired though" Meg pointed out

"Hey Brian what do you prefer? to stop now or…"

The sexy red haired women then walks away from him and then turning around just to show that she is undoing her string bikini getting one hundred percent naked.

"Fuck me right now?" Lois said getting herself into the Spread Legs position.

With those Words it was like Brian brain just released all the happy hormones it could muster and with a push of it going all through his body Brian just fucking jumps off the the couch and run towards Lois.

"Wait wait! not so"

Lois is interrupted by Brian diving onto her body and shoving his dick right on her pussy like a hammer,and even though her pussy was still not as stretch because of the lack in big penis he managed to make the impossible and shoved his entire lenght inside her.

"AHHHHHHNNN! HGMMMMM! FUCK FUCK FUCK! ITS SO BIG! OHHHH JESUS! CHRIST! OHH MEAT!" Lois said in total combo of pleasure and sudden pain.

Meg was just looking at the scene in delight "Hope your happy now,you have him all for yourself now.

Brian moves his hips like never before in a dog life making that member go in and out of Lois pussy making the latter Moan loudly like she was being hammered by...well an animal

"OHHH god! g-go slower" Lois let out.

"Oh Oh~Lois,I can't help it you're making me feel so good! Just keep those legs spread, Don't move, Just lie there and I'll plow you apart and show you how fuckable your pussy really is when" Brian said using his hands to grab onto her meaty thighs.

"Noo! ahn! stop your breakin-AGHN!" Lois is moaning like crazy

"I think she wants more Brian,how about you give it to her?" Meg said with a smirk

"W-what! no i do-ohhh god so big" Lois said with her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head.

"Ahnnn! fucking hmmm! Damn i think i'm about to cum in you real good. Ohh fuck your so tight"

"What? take it agnhnn off!"

"Dont worry Lois a dog cant get a human pregnant" Brian said

"Yeah that so call son of yours must be just that former girlfriend tricking ya" Meg said

Brian eventually removes his Dick from Lois pussy which he made sure to do so slowly as possible giving Lois a sensation of emptyness when he took it off making her moan again. Then jerked off as much as possible letting out a huge amount of sperm yet again all over the red haired milf body like it was whipped cream.

"Ahhnnnnnnn yeah,now this is what i had dreamed off,just like this uh huh" Brian said

"A-AHN...so warm and its all over me" Lois said breathing heavy.

"i think you break her Brian" Meg said

"Dont act like you had no fun watching" Brian said spanking Meg ass

"Ahn! Ohhnn Brian your such a pervert,you still want more?"

"You act like i am going to leave this ass alone huh? no way! lets go right now to Lois Room so i can see this to the end" Brian said with a smirk.

"Can we mess it up as much as possible?" Meg asked shaking her booty.

"Yep! just the way its suppose to be" Brian smirks.

Then the two of them go upstairs for a moment of wild sex while Lois was down on the floor waiting for her feel in the pussy to come back.


	8. Edging of a teaser

Everyone knows how Chris can be an awkward teenage boy who can't really do much of the things anyone could,he is fat and not really bright however only a few people know the little things he did on his room...and by that i mean edging himself. You see Chris is part of a Secret Club in Quahog were people are always edging themselves to see at what limit they can hold their builded up pleasure before it erupts into a blow,at first he thought that was stupid as he loved the feeling of cumming but for some reason he got addict to the feeling of holding it in...yeah that was weird but maybe because he enjoyed at how big his balls would get when he holded in,it had been one week of Edging and the boy was now on his room with no pants rubbing his huge dick.

"Hmmm ahh yeah i am almost breaking the record,once i get im gonna have my picture in the hall of fame in edging" Chris said rubbing the phallus that was his member.

Sure everyone was out of the house for today so Chris had a good time all by himself,however he don't know his sister had come back earlier after her lost in finding a boyfriend.

"Ugh this is so! why is it that even though i have this big fat butt the boys still prefer the cheerleaders? screw this" Meg said stomping her way back up.

But in doing so she hears some moanings coming from Chris Room,im a moment of curiosity she tries to peek at it by the keyhole,it wasn't much but it gave her enough view to see it what he was doing.

Gasps in surprise 'Oh. My. God' Meg said to herself after two seconds on seeing it.

Chris was jerking off but not just that,Meg saw how big his dick was and it surprised her a lot,who would think her brother cock was so huge? last time they had some sort of contact by accident was on halloween and even there all they did was heavy making out and petting,sure at first it was disgusting and shameful but now for some reason the beanie girl felt herself wanting to do something...naughty.

'So Chris has a big penis,we are alone right? hmmm…'

"Ohhnnhnh almost ah-ahnn" Chris said feeling the urge coming.

Then a sudden knock on the door makes Chris yelp in surprise,his masturbation was interrupted and he felt mad but at the same time cautious

"W-who is there?" He asks

"Hey Chris is Meg,can you come to my room real quick? i need your help at something" Meg said outside.

Groans in annoyance " Ok fine but let's make this quick,i have...homework to do" Chris said

'Yeah...homework' Meg thought rolling her eyes while smirking.

After getting his penis down again by thinking about not sexy thoughts Chris walks to Meg room and see what she wants his help with. Even when flacid his member was still big in length so you could see its form dangling on his pants like a third leg,which Meg soon saw the second he got in her bedroom.

'Damn look at that fat thing,i wonder how long he can edge himself' Meg thought with a devilish thought.

"What do you want Meg? I am very busy and i would prefer to go back at it" Chris said.

"Don't be like that Chris,i just need your opinion in how these clothes makes my butt look fat" She said

"Wait what?" Chris said confused.

Now a lot of people seem to not be into Meg but Chris knew better,how big and sexy Meg ass was and how many times he masturbated thinking about it in secret,now she wanted his opinion in clothes that would hug her butt?

"I-I don't know" He said

"Cmon,it's not a big deal just stay there and tell me your opinion" She said already ignoring him and taking a few pieces.

'Ohhhhhhh boy' He thought.

The next moments are showing Meg putting on different bottom clothing pieces for Chris to look. First being a pair of blue leggings which was a favorite of his,how it fits onto the womanly curves like a second skin allowing the view of her sis ass in its glorious form. The second was a pair of Yoga pants in black color,now that was the best there was if you want to see big butts wiggle when the big ass bitches walk. Yoga pants are stretchy,fit you like a glove and if you have a big derriere it will only shake every time you move,it was like really sexy to see it and for one moment he thought she was shaking it at purpose. Everytime she asked him if that makes her butt look fat he would say the same thing...yes your ass is Phat. Using the p instead of the F thinking she would not take notice of the different in his wording...which she did understand and smirks thinking about a naughty plan.

"Ups!" Meg said.

With a fake fall Meg acts like she just got weak knees and suddenly fall backwards landing her big ass enveloped in yoga pants right on Chris Lap who the latter was sitting on her bed.

"AHN!" He groaned feeling the weight and softness of said ass in contact with his crotch.

"Sorry Chris i slipped up" Meg said with a smirk feeling the twitch coming from his pants,one more push and his erection would give up any restraining.

"I-it's ok...c-can you please get up?" Chris asked gritting his teeth.

"I guess i know which clothing it's better for me to use now to do Yoga" She said getting back up.

"The yoga pants?" Chris said holding his crotch.

"Daisy dukes!" Meg said with glee.

"WHAT?" Chris shouted.

For some unknown reason Meg thought wearing Daisy dukes was a good idea for her yoga session. One of the most revealing types of shorts on that big butt doing Yoga? no way in hell he was going to be there watching her or else he would be…

"I'm gonna do Yoga now,how about you just watch ? maybe you learn something" Meg said already on the living room with Chris on the couch.

'DAMN IT!' He thought as his body had moved on his own.

Turning on the television on Yoga channel time Meg starts to put her plan into movement by getting in front of Chris sigh on purpose of course and then with a clear sight of her butt Meg looks forward and starts to bend forward trying to touch her toes with her feet together,which gives Chris a view of her phat booty wrapped by daisy dukes. Chris erection comes back at full force,his underwear snaps and his pants are strained themselves to hold it in.

"HMMMMMHH" Meg gave a sexy and loud groan of relieve just to tease him.

'I-Is she doing this at purpose?' Chris thought

'Now for the last touch'

Getting back up after that Meg tries the same trick but this time she goes to touching her feet are wide,making the bending over only more juicy for Chris that sees her big ass like an opening for sexyness while her chest was also not so bad,the boy could swear his balls were boiling his own sperm in need to shout it out.

'Maybe just a little' He said removing his dick from the depths of his pants and let it out to breath like a damn hammer.

'Now for the last touch' Meg said getting herself closer to his member without Chris nothicing.

He was too busy jerking off thinking Meg was not going to see him doing it that the last thing he feels before things get wild is her butt bumping next to his cock.

"Whoa!" Chris said

"You are such a naughty boy Chris,jerking off to your sister sexy big butt?" Meg said

"W-what the! i know it! you were doing all this at purpose don't you?" Chris asked

"Well duh,i wanted to see your dick and how long you could hold it. I gotta say i'm impressed" Meg said.

"Why you little! thinking its funny to tease m...oh...shit!" Chris said in a neutral face.

Meg was confused by the sudden silence but she has no idea of what is coming. Chris huge member was between her ass cheeks having only the Daisy duke fabric in the middle,she could feel a enormous vibration the dick was giving and like a firehouse Chris came. Not just any orgasm mind you,he busted a FAT NUT! the type of nut that blasted off everywhere! it hitted the ceiling,floor,television and the fact that it hitted anything but Meg because of the angle was a miracle. The beanie girl had no idea Chris could cum so much,it was unreal, when he was done groaning in utter pleasure the cumming stopped and the latter was left huffing.

"HOLY SHIT! How did you had so much?" Meg said now in her normal position.

"DAMN IT MEG! Do you have any idea how much i worked in edging myself for so long so i could tell the group im part of about my record?" Chris said Mad but his dick still hard which made Meg gulp.

"S-say what now?" Meg asked confused.

"You like teasing men with your big fat butt? well i hope you are prepare to take upon the consequences of your actions"

"Wait Chris! what are you doing?"

The blonde haired teen then forces Meg to get on her knees making her have the closest look towards his member then she had before,her eyes wide at how strong it looks and smells. She did not plan this to happen,who knew Chris would be so dominating? Taking off his clothes he did and now ready for action.

"Suck my cock Meg" Chris demanded with a menacing glare.

Feeling a little nervous about Chris change in demeanor Meg sees that it would be a bad idea to deny him this after what she done.

The big booty girl starts stroking his member with both hands to feel how much that sledgehammer felt on her hands,it twitched quite a lot,she could hear his groaning from the touching.

"I enjoy your stroking,but i said to suck it!" Chris said.

Grabbing Meg head he shoves the tip of his dick on her mouth and slowly pushing more of it inside her throat while the latter was trying to say something but the big sausage in her mouth would not let her speak. Now Chris had a toy he would facefuck and no one would stop him. Hips starting to move as he thrusts away in and out his sister mouth without a care in the world.

"Thats it sis,get it all nice and wet. Its gonna need to be lubed up real good for where it's going later, Ohhh yeah it feels SO GOOD!" Chris moaned.

For almost five minutes all Chris did was facefuck Meg throat with his big dick with no mercy,but Meg had a limit and was starting to lose air.

'H-he is gonna kill me' Meg said with her eyes wide at how much her throat is taking.

Desperate She starts to squeeze his balls trying to make him cum faster and for a moment it seems like it works because she can hear him groan while cum is unleashed on her mouth.

"Ohhhhnnnnh" Chris moaned

After that he removes his dick from her mouth leaving a trail of cum while his sis coughs out.

"Nice trick there Meg,you almost made be nut over there" He said clearly still hard.

"O-Oh god Chris,your not done yet? i'm just covered in your goo" Meg said scared

" Done? are you kidding me Meg? That's just a little warm up of pre cum. The real thing is just about to start" He said Grinning

"Y-your not seriously?" She said

"You better get Ready to take my Spoog Meg" Chris said.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Lois and Peter were at her parents house with Stewie and Brian while The said married couple was watching Stewie beat up someone for the lack of candy in his dessert.

"Do you think Chris and Meg are doing good?" Lois said

"Don't worry Lois,if i know them well i say they are bonding the only way kids these days can do" Peter said

"Yeah is not like they are going to let out some sort of sexual frustration out" Brian said

* * *

**Back to what is really happening...**

Meg had no idea how much this was a bad idea until it hitted her hard, right now she was in Chris room laying belly first on the bed and having him pounding away at her ass,with all the force and speed of a jackhammer,she was overwhelmed by hi huge cock. The blonde teen was jumping up and down using her ass like a trampoline bouncing high and slamming down deep,having the time of his life. After ten minutes he showed no signs of slowing down but rather started to speed up. Meg almost passed out. She could feel the giant cock throbbing wildy deep inside of her fat ass.

"AGHM! Chris you fucking animal,you're going to split me in half if you don't stop it now! OH GOD,it's so damn huge!"

"You should had thought of that before TAKE THIS HANNNNNNNNNNGGHHH!"

Chris unloaded a massive cum blast up Meg butt so powerful that her belly started to swell and her voice got louder until the moment she would faint from all the exhaustion. Even after removing his dick from her wet hole it still shooted out quite the samples of sperm all over her butt like a target for practice.

"Damn Meg,that was pretty good. What was that...meh who cares how many times i unloaded? just remember that next time you tease me again your gonna have more then a sore pussy"

After that Chris slapped her ass one last time before taking out a few pictures of her situation to use it like blackmail later,he would enjoy fucking her again and again.


	9. Thicc women bettern then prom

***Meg Prom Day***

Meg was never a popular girl on School or in anything really,the girls and boys saw her to be beneath everything even the ones considered to be losers. No one was desperate enough to go to the prom with her because for them? She was some sort of ugly troll that deserved to be miserable. There was a point where she almost commit suicide because of the fact she had not a date for her junior Prom but before she could even take a knife for consideration Brian agreed to go with her after hearing she had no one else to go which surprised her a little but did made her Happy.

Arriving there at the right hour time seems to go by fast,everyone is dancing and having a good time,Brian seems to be a little nervous for some reason. Sometimes Meg thinks he is staring at her ass which the latter thinks its just her imagination but when she thinks its not a delusion it actually makes her a little...proud? Meg has what people would call a Phat ass but even this was not enough for guys to find her hot which actually made her think she was ugly no matter what.

An hour later something amazing happened after they are done dancing. Connie D'Amico the most popular girl on School who came to insult her yet again for her amusement just ran away crying her eyes out after Brian defended her from the bully saying a bunch of things that hitted the blonde girl hard,sure it was mean...for any normal person who saw it but for Meg? She never felt more attracted to that dog then now.

'Im glad Jillian broke up with him' Meg thought with a smile

"I swear to god,sometimes girls like that are just itching for being bitches" Brian said

"Hey Brian…" Meg said softly

"Yes Meg?"

"That was really cool,thanks" She said

"No problem,i am your date now right?" He said

"You know i don't really care about everyone right now so...want to do something fun later?" Meg said with a seductive tone.

''Like what?" He said raising an eyebrow.

The teenage girl then starts to whisper at Brian a bunch of things that if he was not wearing a tuxedo right now his crotch would be reacting really positively right now.

"Y-you mean it?" Brian asked not believing it.

"Never in my life have i ever being more certain of what i want and need right now" Meg said serious.

The two of them would them walk to the dance floor and start dancing slowly at first together with the others,looking at each other eyes no one could see that Meg was prepared to be mischievous tonight. What happened next made everyone gasp in surprise and their eyes wide open.

'This is my screw you for all of you' Meg thought.

She begins lowering her upper body slowly and then lifting her big hips and how proud she is of it Meg would just wildy shake it like jello caring none for the eyes at her, now Leaning on the floor with her arms lifting her legs and moving those champion like hips from side to side without flexing her knees while the shaking booty is still going.

"Enjoying the show Brian?"

"You know i am" He said with a smirk

Standing now on flex position her knees bent open and then closing her legs, she then opens then again, Close to Brian now Meg would elevate her buttocks and hips up and down grinding on Brian tuxedo.

"Oohhnnn yeah!"

*A few minutes later*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whatever! the prom was crap anyway" Meg said loudly

"Haha! you should see their faces before we got kicked out,they were all like what the fuck?" Brian said

Apparently Meg little display of her derriere was not approved of the responsibles for the prom at that night so they had to ask them to leave.

"They are just not worth it anyway"

"I bet the girls are just jealous they don't have a butt as big as you. Why the boys are not all over you i never get it" Brian said

"Its ok...i dont need them anymore" Meg said holding Brian hand

The two get inside the car and the dog proceeds to turn the engine on so they could take off. The ride was silent at first,Meg was having so many thoughts right now but the thing she wanted more then anything right now was…

"Brian do you mind driving a little slower?" Meg asked

"Why? there is no traf-"

Brian is interrupted by Meg hand going towards his crotch and then the zipper of his pants. Unzipping it slowly she grins seeing what pops out in its throbbing glory.

"Now this is a lipstick i want to put on my mouth everyday" She said looking at Brian dick

"M-Meg"

"Don't worry about me Brian just keep your eyes on the road"

The teenage girl now said giving his what some would recognize as the Handjob while on car ride home. Moaning like the dog he was Brian ride back home was quite Handy! but before any big mess could be made on his car the girl stopped her work when they arrive home,he did a good work holding it in for all that time.

When Back Meg just told her parents that she had to come back earlier because the whole thing was boring but that Brian was a good dog while at it. When they go back at ignoring her the thicc girl just makes a gesture with her mouth to Brian that could only mean one thing.

'Ooohhh Boy' Brian thought.

While Brian always thought his chances with Lois were next to nothing Meg did looked a little like her which made him horny about the fantasies but now he was going to make things real.

Going upstairs to her room,he quickly opens the door but not to the point of making a huge ruckus. The next scene is a sexy surprise for Brian eyes because now Meg decided to suddenly go full nude. Her amazinly curved hips and buttcheeks at full display and her sexy C-cup tits and pinkish nipples

"W-whoa!" He said

"Sorry for acting so eager but this is how i wanna go,you don't mind right?" She said with a smirk.

"N-no haha of course not"

"How about you get yourself comfortable on the bed while i give you some service? i see that your sword is already out of its sheath" She said pointing at his dick.

"O-oh! im..im just gonna shut up now" He said having no way to say any sentence right now

With everything out of the way their night was just getting started, Brian was sitting on the edge of the bed while Meg was in front of him showing her sexy body.

"Damn Meg! your so sexy!" Brian said

"You really think so right Brian? that's why your special,you actually see me as sexy and this turns me on!" Meg said getting on her knees while her tits shake "I never sucked Dog dick but i give you my best" She said getting on her knees

Making true to her statement Brian watches as Meg Griffin is putting his length inside her mouth inch by inch while getting it sloppy with her saliva.

"Ohhh" Brian moans.

It tasted different then what she remembers a cock to taste,but it don't stop her from bobbing her head up and down,her hands squeezing his testicles was a must since man are sensitive there and will for sure enjoy it. Having a male on her room moaning because of her is such a turn on,Meg feels like she could be doing this forever! the taste of cock,the moaning sounds of pleasure! However Brian was unable to hold up for long as her skills were underestimated.

'D-Damn! how can she suck this good?' "I-IM C-Hmmm!"

With that said the beanie girl feels her mouth being filled up by the dog sperm shots right down her throat,it hitted her like gunshots,it felt sticky and thick but was that enough to make her to give up? No. She swallowed every single drop like it was the world's most tasty treat ever,she was determined to show that she means business.

Slowly removing his dick from her mouth with a pop "Hmm that was a quick but strong shot Brian.

"Sorry,it just...felt so good that i couldn't control myself"

''That's ok i just hope your not tired yet"

Meg said getting back up showing a perverted smirk before turning around showing Brian her amazing Booty glistening with lotion.

''I heard a dog bulbus glandis or whatever can remain swollen for like an hour? lets see how long i can keep you cumming"

"Oh i won't have it any other way"

Proceeding to get herself ready,Meg puts his big boner between her ass cheeks. Preparing for a buttjob she moves her meaty ass up and down grinding over the red dog penis taking moanings out of her partner while feeling the warmth and twitching from it.

"AWHNN! Meg your ass is so great!" Brian moans

"And is all for you Brian!"

*Meanwhile on Peter and Lois Room*

The married couple are laying on bed with their eyes open wide looking up the ceiling and hearing the sounds of 'fun' Meg and Brian are having.

"So...are we just going to ignore that?" Peter asks Lois

"Don't look at me,i don't want to hear her complaining for weeks no end for the lack of man in her life" Lois said

"But i can't sleep thinking about Brian doing that with Meg...its gross"

''Put some plugs then Peter" Lois said also annoyed.

*Back to the fucking*

"Ahh yeah Hmmm harder! Harder!" Meg said loudly.

Brian was thrusting hard inside her from behind,the big booty teen girl on four getting fucked on doggystyle by a dog who can't stop humping her big derriere.

"Ahhh! OOOh yeah just like that oh your so hot Meg way hotter than your mom or any girl at your school" Brian said.

"Awnnn! Hm thanks Brian. Fuck! Your so big i thought i was done for when you stick the knot up my flower"

"That's because i can go deep on in this tunnel,and since i am a dog and your a human i can fill you up with no care in the world" He said thrusting hard.

"AHNG! Oh yeah! hmmm fuck! Fill me up with your batter Brian" She moans.

"Only the best for my Pawg of a girl"

Gritting his teeth Brian howls loudly like it was full moon and release all his balls contents inside of Meg Hungry pussy as its amount of sperm floods in its new home.

"AHHHH NGNGNG~!" Meg moaned while cumming too.

They both moaned loudly in the orgasm they had at the same time,the cum leaking from her pussy when he take it out but nobody cared. Right after the fucking they would cuddle on the bed.

"Oh Brian today was so good,can we do this again tomorrow?" Meg asked

"At anytime you want Meg,anywhere too" He said with a grin.

At that night...Brian and Meg Griffin became an item...also Chris was hided on her closet recording the whole thing but that's another detail.

* * *

***Large Lois***

The alarm went off at the morning and a fist slammed and crushed the clock into oblivion as a red haired women wakes up.

"Another crappy day" Lois said.

Now you gotta be asking yourself,why is Lois so annoyed? well this is more than just her usual nagging,because after her husband vasectomy Peter's sex drive became nonexistent. In which Lois did not like it,sure the sex they had was not the best but she really did try to make the best out of a relationship with such crappy sex and because of that she took her frustration by eating in which made her fatter but in a different way,even though her weight skyrocket she did not look obese. Her thighs,hips,ass cheeks,chest,and other sexy and erotic areas where getting thicker (Think of it like the thicc girls on Sssonic02) But Peter being himself ends up ridiculing her for the weight gain,having enough of that the milf divorces her husband and gets everything in the process leaving him alone in the world doing who knows what.

"Time to get this shitty house clean again" She said with a bored face.

The extra thicc and stacked women slowly sat up and turned to get out of bed with creaking sounds coming from her bed. Lois hulking frame easily bent the poor wooden bed,seeing what time it is she thinks about having a bath later when the house is done cleaning. Walking towards the draw her ass meat shakes like jello everytime,Lois had the same clothings she used every time but this time in larger sizes but sometimes even that felt like it didn't stand a chance to get up past her thighs.

"Every day,this is just so fucking annoying"

Lois took off her pajamas in ease revealing the biggest amount of sexy meat one would have the pleasure to see, she stretched out as far as she could to put up her pants up her legs. As she got them to her huge thighs she had to pull real hard because they inched up with with each pull and eventually made it to her gigantic phat ass. She sighs in annoyance but with one last struggle with her mighty determination they get into place.

"Nothing better to start the day then to have my pants tucked up tightly into my crack and only wrapping around my cheeks half way" She said with a snort,it was kind of funny.

She did know that her ass crack would be visible every time she bend over but it was a need a small pair of spandex, she grabbed it and stretched them out. Remembering the first time she compressed her ass cheeks so snugly that it gave her butt a cleavage just like a push up bra. The top portion of her checks where perked up and tightly pressed together showing off her curves nicely.

Now it was time to put her a bra,with her abnormal sized tits this was always a difficult task,however it was easier then her pants since her breasts were so soft that she could stuff them in a bra and shirt and powerful buttons,everytime she walks those globes jiggled and swayed.

After her battle with putting her clothes up in the usual attire Lois goes downstairs to have breakfast,she told her kids to learn in making their own breakfast because she would always take too long to come down so this part of the morning was usually cleaning duty. The kids were at school and Brian was the only one at home but he never annoyed her when she was cleaning. He would just watch television and sometimes look how she was cleaning in which she couldn't care less,at this point there is no way anyone can not! look at her,being this big and stuff.

"I gotta stretch a little" She said now on the living room after getting downstairs in success.

It was a hot day,the sun was beating down relentlessly and it was a clear day out with no chances of cloud coverage that she could feel after opening up the windows,in which was better than having them closed. Lois could feel that ever movement she did was more strain of fabric on her stretched drastically. The strain on those clothes was incredible. It looked as though everything on her could rip or pop off at any given moment. As her bouncy big breasts swayed all over her like they would just pop all the buttons and let it loose.

"Ok Lois go get the damn broom and cleaning products" She said

Starting to clean the house first taking away the dust with the broom sweeping away, every step equals to a massive ass shaking around. Her big soft udders flopping up and down,cleaning a whole house when your so heavy and in a hot day? no need to say she was building up quit a sweat. You could start to see the stains on her spandex and her skin was glistening. Her amazing assets would be gilded against one another, drops of sweat where falling and dripping down her massive canyon of an ass crack everytime she had to bend over to look down at something.

''I am sweating a lot today,i gotta take a shower later that's a must" Lois said

Time pass and now she is half way done,it was tiring and she wanted to stop,this always put her in a bad mood because not only was she too big to do anything in her own house,she also had a big lack in sex.

"Fuck this shit,i am going to take a shower and sit on the couch" Lois said

Letting go of the cleaning items the red haired milf decides to make a long journey going upstairs so she can take a shower in the now modified bathroom for her new size,she at least deserves one for her size. But what Lois had no idea was that a mysterious figure who was watching her clean from his hided place was following her.

* * *

***Bathroom***

''Awwwn much better"

Lois said after taking her clothes off revealing her chunky and sexy meaty body,an ass so big that three Donna tubbs combined would still be no challenge for her,a chest so jiggly it could win against pudding a body so thicc you can make a meme out of it. Turning on the shower she gets into the huge space to let the water fall upon her body making her moan in sweet relief at the cold water.

"Thank god for this" She said

Lois then takes a sponge that was big enough to be worth five or seven sponges fused together. Rubbing and grinding all over her body was her favorite part, using it to wash away her smelly sweat the milf started with her neck and worked her way down to her arms and later armpits.

"Hmmm" She moaned

The door of the bathroom was slightly left open by her in which someone was watching the show uninvited however Lois has no idea of that.

Now it was time for her mountainous breasts; she rubbed against the top of her boobs and cleavage in a circular pattern making sure not to miss a spot. Then she jammed the tool of spongenous nature in her never ending meaty tits as in and out in and out over and over and over again.

"Gotta clean every spot"

After that she made sure to wipe her under boob,it was a hard place to reach,her boobs were so big but it was like this everyday nothing new. Later she rubbed against her abdomen and made her way down to her ass. She repeated the process that she did with her amazing breasts and cleaned the outer surface first. She then slowly pushed in her tight and sticky ass crack up and down,she was practically squashing her cleaning tool through that bubble butt.

"Hmmm i am getting a little turn on by this" Lois said getting her nipples erected in the process.

"Ahnnn" Someone moaned

'Did i just heard someone moan? hmmm...someone thinks they can spy on me huh? well lets see' "Oh no! my soap just dropped,looks like i will have to BEND OVER'' Lois said.

Not really bending over she just stands there looking at the door waiting for it to crack it open even more. She noticed now that it was indeed a little bit opened but after saying the magic words someone peeks their head only to get busted by Lois glare.

"Hello Brian" Lois said

"Oh shit!" He tried to back away

"Don't you dare back away now Brian,you and i? we are gonna have a little talk later so wait for me downstairs" The sexy thick meaty milf said.

The dog with half his body hided by the door nodded but it took him several seconds to be able to just leave and not stare at her awe one of a kind body. Lois was left in the bathroom thinking about what just happened,since she got this thicc and now husbandless no man or women was brave enough to try and win her over because of her size,it ended up making her think she was not sexy anymore. It was no secret that Brian had feelings for her since that Incident with him peeing on the carpet...if he was still into her then maybe...

"This can be fun"

Brian was downstairs looking afraid because once more his urge for Lois was gonna get him on trouble,but how can he not! want to look at her? She became a sexy thicc goddess and he was a horny dog wanting that steak.

"Oh boy i am really in for it now and this stupid boner won't go away" Brian said looking at his Champion sized dick swinging around like a shotgun.

The sound of Lois footsteps can be heard coming downstairs and every step was a warning the thicc gal was soon to come. Brian could only stare at Lois came down stairs in her still tight clothing.

"You know Brian it's not like i never see you peeking at me once in a while bu-WHOA!" She said once looking at Brian cock.

"I-Im sorry Lois is just that is impossible not to-''

"Oh my,Brian is that your real dick size?" Lois asked

"Ahn...yeah i think i somehow overloaded my level of horyness? im not sure"

"Brian...lets fuck" Lois said neutrally

"Oh thats co-WAIT WHAT? Lois are you ins-'' Brian was interrupted

"NO BUTS! SEX NOW" The red haired milf said flexing her body and bursting her clothes to pieces like it was nothing

"OH FUCK!"

* * *

***Meanwhile With Quagmire***

"What a beautiful day. Welp it's time to get creepy and see if i can stare at Lois Phat ass today" Quagmire said getting his binoculars "Wait...what the!"

The scene in front of his sight by the window is that of Lois completely sexy and naked body being fucked from behind it what seems to be some white butt plug? wait...not that was...

* * *

''Ohhh yes! This is amazing! Your massive ass is pure ecstasy! i never exerted myself this much before,my entire body has gone completely crazy, i feel like thrusting my cock inside you over and over,i can't stop! i won't be able to stop myself from cumming inside your meaty space station Lois!" Brian said with a anime ahegao face.

The dog was fucking the milf of his dreams like a mad canine. The sounds of balls fill to the brim with sperm slapping against her meaty thickness of a booty and the moanings filling the room while his small body was in position holding himself groping the ass cheeks to act like his source to stay attached to her behind.

'Damn! he is fucking me so hard my ass is already addicted to his huge cock, is insane and those balls are full as hell too. Soon as he is done im gonna enjoy getting cum soaked and dry that massive pole with my big ol titties hmm ahnn' Lois thought while biting her lip.

''Oh...Oh..oH OH,HOLY FUCK! HERE IT COMES AWHN!" Brian penis start blasting cum " I CANT STOP CUMMING! This is the most intense pleasure i EVER EXPERIENCED! I CAN'T EVEN SEE STRAIGHT OHHH SHIT,MY SEMEN IS SHOOTING OUT OF MY COCK NONSTOP. GALLONS! THERE SO MUCH THAT IS EXPELLING IT" He said as it is expelling over his body as well,half submerged in his own cum,Brian was still in pleasure beyond comprehension.

''YAWHHH! Holy fuck! your really exploding back there! you hornball din't even pull out,i'm completely full of your thick sperm now! And your still pounding my ass too,you won't just stop huh? I din't think you had THIS much,you are a wild sex machine,i'm gonna scoop up a big blob of this later on my tongue and enjoy for lunch'' Lois said in full slut mode.

After that day eye witnesses would say the Griffins house had its living room windows shattered as a giant amount of fluids had accumulated and the sound of moanings were heard,also a guy with a weird chin just shot himself...some say it was regret for not having a thicc red haired women before the dog? Weird.

* * *

**A\N: Hey guys i am glad that everyone enjoys this story and is really getting into it,i love how many ideas were sended here but...im just one guy so to write good sex scene to just two ideas is hard for me if i am not in the right mood or interest,so if anyone is interested to be my co writer and help write one idea while i do another one it would help a lot,after all i also have the Simpsons Porn zone ;) I am not a tyrant but its better if one of you has experience in writing sex scenes and knows Family guy. I have to give my Simpsons a bit more love so i hope you all enjoyed this earlier chapter.**


	10. Games and New Friends

**A\N: Hey guys can you all do me a favor? Nothing too big but i am going to delete most of all the reviews you guys got here,not that i dont like them but there is just so much i never did and i feel like i am not going on the right track so...the thing is i want you guys to review just like you do but this time on a more empty review box so i can calmy look each idea from when they came on the date and choose it if i will DO IT or not! Fresh start.**

* * *

**Vr Headset**

It was a Friday night and apparently someone confused Peter mail for someone else mail,now the family minus Chris (because he don't want to go) and Meg (because you know how this goes) Would got to a party they were not invited just so they can have fun and free food stepping on someone chance to actually go there. Meg was annoyed that she is always cut of from things like that for no reason but who actually wants to be there with them? she give one hour before they screw things up. She was on the living room watching television and feeling a bit bold because she was on her undies,a purple panty that looked like a thong because of her huge Pawg ass.

"Man this is so boring,i am going to go upstairs and see what Chris is doing"

The big booty girl who was only wearing panties and bra goes upstairs to see what the blonde haired idiot was doing,apparently he won a pair of VR headset and would not let go of it. When she arrives to his room she knocks a few times expecting him to open but when she was waiting there for minutes non stop she got annoyed.

"Chris! Don't you hear me knocking you fat fool?" Meg said opening the door only to get surprised at what she is seeing.

"OH MY...What is this?"

Chris was not just wearing his new Vr Headset with headphones covering his ears but was also with no pants apparently fucking something Meg would only think of...a fake booty pocket pussy of the sorts.

"Holy shit Chris! Can't you learn to lock your damn room?" Meg said turning her head away.

"Ooooh Yeah Iggy Azalea taste my cock,buying this Mod for my porn game in the black market was so worth all my college money" Chris said humping the pocket pussy hard.

"He can't hear me?"

For some reason she couldn't stop looking how Chris hips would move so wildly fucking that sex toy like a horny monkey but he was doing to hard and then…

"Hnnnm"

It slips off his member when he least expects it,when the fuck toy came off his member Meg could see how utterly big her sibling cock was.

"WHOA!" She said not seeing that coming

"Damn it! Let's see,where is it? i don't want to take the headset im hitting the best part" Chris said swinging his arms looking for the pocket pussy.

'His dick is just so...big' Meg thought biting her lips.

The girl can't remember the last time she had sex with a boy without them running away like they just saw a monster. That was rude and unfair,she was really hot and yet no one wanted to have sex with her,now she sees her brother with a huge cock like that right in front of her and he can't see or hear from that game that simulates sex? Kinky thought took over and before Meg can think of this as a bad idea she was already stripping herself from her last pieces of clothing.

'Ok Meg no turning back from this now,just stay still and enjoy that dick rocking your world'

A completely naked Meg chooses a certain location of the room and puts her arms against the wall lifting her big bootylicious ass wiggling it left and right almost like she was trying to appeal to Chris sixt sense of pervertness.

"HM? Oh...I sense...the pussy is close" Chris said almost like some Jedi looking for booty.

Almost like he can actually see and hear with that thing on his head the boy gets closer to Meg booty in which the latter gets groped by his hands.

"AHhhhn!" Meg moaned

"Wow this is really high quality,it feels even more real then normal" Chris said

"That's because my Booty is better than any cheap material Chris" The beanie girl said with a smirk knowing he can't hear her.

"Well here we go then!"

Chris Griffin unknownly plows his own sister pussy with his dick in one feel hump of his sloppy and lubed log in which poor Meg eyes went wide in a gasp feeling her womb getting hammered for a second.

"AHHHHHMMMMHG! FUCK! AHNN DID YOU HAD TO DO IT SO SUDDEN YOU FUCKER?" Meg said swearing.

"OhhhhHHHH fuck this feels even better somehow,oh yeah Lets fuck you good baby" Chris said.

Starting now the boy was moving his hips back and forth fucking Meg pussy and squeezing her ass cheeks with both hands like dough. The girl feels her pussy getting that huge dick inside her in and out,her ass getting groped like she is a piece of candy,the heat flowing through her body.

"OH CHRIS! It feels so good,please fuck me more with your huge cock NYAHHNG" Meg moaned with her face against the wall.

"Take this!" He said slapping her ass making it wiggle.

"AHHN! YESH MORE"

The blonde haired bastard stayed there fucking Meg from behind while slapping her left and right ass cheeks until they get red and then go back to only fucking while holding around the waist,staying like that for five whole minutes without cumming.

"AHN! AHN! AHN! AHN! HNNN" Chris was huffing.

"I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE,I already came twice please just HMMMMMMMMMNHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHGHGHHH" Chris roared like a beast

Meg could feel that her brother just came inside her,it was just so much almost like a cannonball of thick semen that was backed up for weeks just unloaded inside her and now was filling her up until she got her belly bloated with his cum. It felt amazing,that filling of hot cum inside filling you up with the pleasure of sex like a wild animal.

"I...love it!" Meg said with an ahegao face before passing out on the floor.

"Phew! Man this was the best experience of my life,who needs real girls anyway? Now to the kitchen i'm hungry"

Chris said before removing his dick from a passed out Meg big booty and walking away before removing his glasses without even fucking noticing what he just did to show how little attention he actually pays.

* * *

**The Smiths**

The Griffins are a very crazy family who always gets into trouble,and right now Only three members of it were alone at home because who knows what Stewie is planning or what the married couple that should had been divorced are up for?

"Man this is so boring,why can't we just look up the porn i left upstairs? That will be better" Chris said.

Meg and Brian were on the living room with the teen as well watching television.

"Chris you can't just watch porn everyday,can't you see what is doing to your brain?" Brian said.

"Not like he actually has one to rotten anyway" Meg said with a laugh.

"Shut up Meg"

The doorbell then suddenly rings taking the attention of the group.

"I wonder who is at this time" Brian said being the first one to get up.

Going to answer the door while Chris and Meg are arguing the door sees three people standing outside. A brown haired teen boy,a black haired hippie girl based on her clothes,and a blonde haired women with gorgeous lips.

"Excuse me for interrupting anything. My name is Francine and these are my kids Steve and Hayley,our car has broken down so i was wondering if you could please let us use your phone?"

Francine said not giving two shits about a talking all that family has seen their fair share of talking intelligent animals.

"I told you that we should had put more gas in that station but you wanted to economize" Hayley said.

"Great now i am going to lose my favorite show"

"Quiet you two!" Francine yelled

"Oh ahn..."

Brian was staring at the black haired teen girl,she had quite the hips,he bet her ass is jiggly and big as well and the Milf over there? That a twenty out of ten..yep.

"Of course,you can come and use it,be my guest" Brian said happily.

Everyone then gets inside the house while Brian closes the door,when Steve looks to the living room he sees Meg getting up from the floor and stretching her body. When he sees the beanie girl body his jaw drops,seeing that she possesses a huge ass and quickly becomes infatuated to it,such pawg ass was completely out of the question of things he see today. When Chris look around he had the same reaction to Francine, seeing a blonde haired women with huge tits shaking like that reminded him of Lana Lockhart and right away decides to jerk off thinking about her later.

"Those are Meg and Chris,they also live here. Say hi to Hayley,Francine and Steve they are going to use the phone and stay a while here as well because their car broke down. So let's all be nice" Brian said.

"Hello there,nice to meet you guys" Meg said

"Y-yea g-good" Chris said already feeling all the blood from his body going somewhere else.

"Oh darn it i am so sweaty right now,Would it be to much of a hassle to ask for your bathroom?" Francine asked Brian

"Not at all" He said

"Great! Hayley you use the phone while i refresh myself and Steve try to make some new friends while your here" She said going upstairs.

"I-I REMEMBER I GOT HOMEWORK TO DO" Chris said going upstairs too.

"And now she is going and leaving everything to me...typical" Hayley said.

"Cmon the phone is on the kitchen" Brian said.

The two weed smokers go to the kitchen while the last ones are on the living room.

"So your name is Steve huh? looks like there is just the two of us now" Meg said trying a seductive look.

"Oh aahn..yes it seems so" Steve said nervous.

"What's the matter? Oh i see you don't want to stay here with me" Meg said sad.

"What? No! no is just that..i get nervous around attractive womans you know?

'Attractive women,attractive women,attractive women' "Steve...can we go to my room?" Meg said with a wicked smile.

Only a few minutes had passed when the Smiths arrived at the Griffins house but it was already happening. Francine was on the bathroom taking a relaxing shower to take off the scent of sweat in that hot day,while not really afar from her was a certain someone with his pants down jerking off the silhouette of her body behind the curtains.

"Oh my,is so good to feel my hot sexy body being covered in these cold yet refreshing water" Francine said with a knowing smirk.

"Hmmmm" Someone moaned.

"But you know,sometimes we are never truly...GOTCHA!"

She pushed the curtains away revealing Chris griffin with his pants down and showing of the huge erection his 13 inch big meat was.

"Whoa! It's bigger than i anticipated" Francine said

"OH SHT! Please don't hit me this was just...wait anticipated?" Chris said confused

"Every single young boy that sees me visiting their homes always try to peep at me,right now i knew you were there all along,i just let you see me because i thought your worth the time...and i gotta say,i love what i see" Francine said licking her lips.

"This is so unexpected!" Chris freaked out a bit.

Meanwhile,the kitchen was all covered in smoke. But it's not like something is burning or anything,no it's just Hayley and Brian who decided to smoke pot and eat weed brownies to get high for some reason.

"Dude...i can't believe you actually had sex with all those womens,no dog like you did that" Hayley said

"Yeah girl,and i still am pretty obsessed with my best friend wife because she is sooo hot and i just want what i can't have it" Brian said

"You know i almost had sex with a Koala once who had his mind switched with a human but in the end i just show him my tits...psshhh hahaha" Hayley said remembering.

"Would you mind showing me your tits?" Brian asked with a smirk while eating more.

"You pervy dog,i saw you staring at my butt,you want to sniff it is that it? Well lets see if your Dog enough for me" Hayley said already high as hell.

"I show you what this Labrador can do women,faster than the speed of love"

Meanwhile that as well Steve was on Meg room and both of them were furiously making out with each other on the girl Bed.

"HHHMMMMP" Meg moaned

The girl felt her ass being groped and squeezed by the boy hungry hands while her mouth was wrestling with his tongue for domination and a hard erection pressing against her stomach. Steve could feel the same,how soft and pudding like Meg ass was,her sweet mouth that could make him never want to stop and his hard on pressing against her body was such turn on he would pray to Jesus that please let this keep on.

Gasp "Ohhh Steve you kiss so well" Meg said

"Damn! I don't know how this ended up like this but i don't want to stop"

(And So...everyone in the house starts having sexual intercourse in the respective spots they have ended up)

Francine was in the shower with both hands against the wall while Chris the blonde haired hung boy was fucking her from behind,moving his hips like a horny animal plowing the Milf pussy who could only moan in pleasure at how amazingly big Chris cock was and how great it felt to be humped by a huge penis again. The boy was delighted at this,the most sexy women he ever seen was now getting her brains melted by his cock,he kept hearing her saying how better he was then her husband or how she wish he was the one that would fuck her every morning.

"YES! YES! AHNNN! FUCK ME CHRIS OH MAN! WOOHOO!" Francine moaned

Hayley and Brian have hit a point in were their levels of weed had made them lustful and having a few hallucinations here and there,so they did only the most normal thing to do. Fuck each other,Hayley undressed herself revealing her beautiful naked body to Brian who quickly got erect and ready for action. The hippie girl decided to ride him ala cowgirl style,asking him to lay down on the floor and later landing her jiggly ass on his red dong deep on her Vagina in which ends on both of them screaming in pleasure,this was Hayley first time fucking an animal and lucky for Brian this was not his first time fucking human pussy so he would teach her what he can do.

"I am going to be the one giving you a ride" Brian said groping Hayley tits.

Meanwhile Meg and Steve were taking up a notch on their fun time as well,the beanie girl now totally naked was having a sixteen nine position with her new lover in which her phat ass was over his face covering it like a pillow while she was looking at his penis who ohhhh boy it was a big surprise that's for sure and she love it. Feeling Steve working his tongue and amazing energy slurping on her pussy only made her try her very hardest as well,deepthroating his cock she would suck and slick his shaft like her life depended on it,bobbing her head and making it sloppy like a true slut. Steve was having an all he can eat Buffet of Booty while his dick was being praised like it was made of gold,it was like a dream coming true and he never wanted to wake up ever again.

"mhmhpmhHMmp" Meg groaned still sucking.

But everything ends eventually and after a long period of Fun the guys are bound to unleash their happiness within their partners. So each male groaned in ecstasy releasing their fluids! Chris Griffin came inside Francine Pussy while they where having sex on doggy style,filling her up like a pie with his pent up thick sperm in which it was the biggest load she ever took and could feel her womb stretching to get it all in. Hayley was getting fucked by Brian energetic thrusts on missionary position when he ended up howling and shooting three shots of sperm inside her pussy cave like bullets making her scream in undeniable pleasure after she had taken on his knot and now was full of a dog gravy. Steve and Meg were shaking the bed violently seeing the geek boy was fucking his beloved big booty girl on Mating press style just like one of his favorite hentais where the geek dominates a sassy girl and then BOOM! he also does the same part where he groans and unleashes his Sperm deep inside Meg womb making sure to get it empty within his ball all sperm content.

*Two Hours Later*

"It was really good to have you guys here for a while" Meg said winking at Steve

"Yeah...it sure was" Steve said with a dreamy face and drooling.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer" Brian said looking at Hayley

"Nah we need to get back or else dad will do something stupid but" Hayley then gives her number to Brian "Feel free to call"

"It was very interesting spending time with you Chris...you have some BIG talents within you" Francine smirked.

"YEAH I DO...i mean thanks" Chris said secretly keeping the pics he took of her.

The Smiths wave goodbye to the griffins while getting inside the car and going away while the Griffins just look at wave too.

"You think we see them again?" Meg asked

"Who knows Meg...who knows" Brian said

"...I totally banged the blonde one" Chris said wanting to say what he did.


	11. Chris X Womens

**Chris X Angela**

* * *

Right now it was nighttime and Peter Griffin was hiding on the bushes close to his boss Angela who was having a really bad crisis in her life and wanted Peter to have sex with her for some reason in which she is attracted to him and no man wants her so when she almost ended up killing herself peter came with an idea preventing him from cheating on Lois.

"Are you sure about this dad?"

Chris said coming out of the bushes looking like his dad with the hair style,color and cloth pieces.

"Look i found a way for you to get laid Chris so just shut up and do this favor for me" Peter said.

"You think your boss is not going to see the difference?" Chris asked

"Pfff Nah there is no way she can see through this master disguise,now go there and make that women with a huge crisis want to live again and not want to blackmail me again or whatever so i can be with her" Peter said running away and getting inside his car before driving away.

"Well at least he didn't cheated on mom. Oh boy,ok Chris get your act together and go do it for...wait he is not even giving me anything...well might as well try to get some boobs tonight"

Chris Griffin decides to walks towards the doorstep of Angela house and then touching the doorbell waiting for her to come.

"Come in!" She said with enough volume to be heard and her voice had a certain...vibe to it.

Gulping down his anxiety the fat teen now disguised as his dad gets upon the living room of the house when firstly opening the door.

"Im upstairs" She said

She was wearing a sexy combination of a v-neck tube top covering her big beautiful tatas showing some sext cleavage while her Bubble butt was wrapped by the fabric of short shorts piece.

Her breasts jiggled and bounced when she walked in his direction,and her booty was also big and round in shape as well almost! hitting the Pawg zone. Chris had seen a lot of really thicc girls be it on porn from his computer or quick glances around girls he had seem on real life before their boyfriends could stare at him,but now seeing one like her and at close range?

'WOW! What the hell? Is this the same Angela? If only dad knew haha' Chris thought.

"Do you like what you see Griffin?" She asked in front of him.

"Y-Yes Mam" He said.

"I am thankful we could come to an arrangement,sorry if our latest meeting was a bit weird,but dont let that get in the way ok?" She said pressing her hand on Chris chest "Hmm did you lost weight? you look a bit thinner" She said with a thoughtful look.

"T-that is just on your head,hahaha i'm the same as i ever was" Chris said sweating a bit.

"Yeah your right,now let's not waste time"

Angela is the first one to act by wrapping her hands around Chris waist as much as possible since he was a chubby boy and then kissing him. That surprised him but not as much as her chest pressing against his torso,in which by far was best sensation he ever felt,so soft and round.

The two just stand there making out with each other,then eventually Chris lays down on the floor with the sexy women. Not resisting the urge the boy would squeeze her ass with both hands feeling how they were soft.

"Ahnn!" She moaned stopping kissing

"You like that dont you? Those ugly clothing were hiding your true sexyness" Chris said smirking.

"Ohh Yeah Griffin! This feels so good,give me a spank" She asked for with a horny face.

"Ahn! spanking huh? ok take this!"

The blonde haired boy spanks Angela ass making the latter yelp in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"AHNN! HMMM!" She moaned.

He keeps on spanking that bubbly big booty again and again enjoying the pleasurable screams she gave his ears,it was so sexy, Angela was enjoying it very much and was getting wet.

However Angela can feel something poking her,when taking her time to look she sees a huge bulge forming on his pants getting to the point that it was ready to rip of a hole on the fabric.

"Oh! my...looks like you got a big boy there,such a nice surprise. Why don't we take a look at it uhh?" Angela asked licking her lips in such a horny manner it would make any boy go giggity.

"S-Sure! Yeah lets do this" Chris said really pumped up.

Getting off Chris so the latter. now on his knees can take off his pants with more ease, he reveals his dick now in full shape and hardness,it was large and rugged, his balls are really big with pent up sperm in which you would think they are the size of oranges.

Angela feeling eager proceeds to touch Chris twitching member with her left hand feeling it pulsing on her fingers,that is enough to make him moan at the contact.

"Ooohhn,this is...nice" Chris said biting his lip"

The sexy women smiles knowing she is making him feel good,moving on she starts stroking his penis up and down at a slow pace feeling its true size on her hand,then fasten things up when she felt like it. Angela would use her free hand to caress and squish one of his full balls and of course, Chris moaned a little louder now and clenches his fists.

"O-Ohh! T-This...you're doing great!" He said with wide eyes.

"Thank you,i really thought i was a bit rusty though" Angela said.

"C-could you please use your tongue?" Chris asked hopefully

"I was going to do that with you asking or not dearie"

Opening her mouth and letting her tongue out in a slutty way the Pawtucket boss lady started licking his length from up and down, the moist feeling makes Chris enjoy it really much and she starts to drool a bit almost like she really wanted to eat dick,she was really horny. Angela knew how he reacted to her grabbing his balls,so she started to grab his family jewels and squishing them gently in which the blonde haired teen approved.

"C-can this be any better?" Chris asked already feeling in heaven.

"Oh it can,this is all just the start my dear and i'm gonna show you how i use to handle cocks like yours'' Angela said with a devilish smile opening her mouth as much as she can

"Oh let me help you then" Chris said

Chris smirks before taking hold of Angela head next to his crotch,then proceeding to and to shove his member down her throat putting half his pepperoni rod.

The women was surprise at the sudden move she had received and gags a bit while at it, Chris however sees no reason to stop so the dude starts moving his hips in and out with no actual mercy while hammering Angela mouth with his meaty cock, drool coming of his ecstasy like face.

"Ohh yeah! Hmmm your mouth feels so good! Damn i love going deep like this"

He humps faster making his balls slap against her chin, she can't pull away even if the women wanted, it was so wild it was like a drug hitting her brain. She feels something twitching and throbbing as Chris feels the urge coming through.

"AHN! Ohhh Cumming! Ahhh it's a big one" Chris said.

He moans loudly while a huge orgasm comes out from within his balls, thick white fluids flow invading Angela mouth forcing her to swallow more than she can per seconds, the horny women eyes are wide open while accepting the protein shake now on her stomach. It tasted just like she remembered.

"Phew...oh my god,i sure busted a fat nut there right?" Chris said rubbing the sweat from his forehead.

"Holy mother of fuck! I never saw a man cum this much in my life...well on porn videos maybe but not like this"

"Did you dislike it by any chance?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I never said that. Now take off your shirt and lets get this on"

The sexy middle age women said proceeding to remove her sexy and small pieces of clothing that were holding on to her body showing the naked and sweaty body that was secretly hot.

"I bet you don't have a problem with your erection after that show?" She asked showing her booty and wiggling it in front of his face.

The boy still on the floor and seeing this up close said "NO WAY!"

Now in bed instead of the hard ground,Chris Griffin positions himself on top of Angela,both looking each other in the eyes. The teen had no idea he would get so lucky and neither did Angela know her pent up frustrations were going to be destroyed.

''H-here i go" Chris said.

With his member fully hardened and ready to explore her wet cave,slowly pushes the tip inside her sensitive walls, making her moan softly feeling the tip inside.

"Ahnnn! Ohhn yeah right there" Angela smiled.

"Whoa,it feels so warm and..tight" Chris said

Having quite the tool to work with Chris started slowly putting more of his member inside her,she never stopped moaning or saying how big he was. But then he only cared about starting to move his hips and goes to hump her, thrusting forward and back to get the rhythm.

"Oh god! Griffin your so hung! Ahnn! Don't stop!

"You don't have to tell me twice Angela" Chris said getting into saying her name.

Speeding up his humping on her request,getting in deeper moaning loudly at how good he was feeling.

"Grrmmmn! S-so tight,i gotta keep going" He said

"Ahnnn! AHN! AHN! I-I can't!" She started shuttering

"Your going to cum? Huh? c'mon tell me"

Chris smirked knowing that she was about to cum based on her face, picking up the pace he went faster and harder, getting his cock deeper in which she moaned louder by the amount of more meet inside her,walls tighten around his shaft.

''AAAHHNN! AHHNNA! UNNNGH!'' She moaned

Angela felt like wildfire within her own body,getting fucked like that by a huge cock with no mercy was painful yet pleasurable,her orgasm was strong, her juices squirting around like a squirter.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead "Heh something tells me you really enjoyed this"

"Yeah..that was great Chris" She said

"Thanks i really t-wait what? I-im not Chris" He tried to keep the lie

"On cmon Griffin,do you really think i'm that stupid? I was desperate enough to have sex with your father because no man loved or wanted me as long as my real body was hided by those convenient clothes,now a thinner version of him comes wearing the same clothing? Of course it would be his son...also i saw your dad junk multiple times because of his shenanigans on the work and he is not that big" Angela said as a matter of fact.

"O-oh...i'm in trouble?" He asked

"Are you kidding!? I never got fucked so good like this and it was just one position. Tell you what Chris,everytime i am in need of a good fuck im gonna call you. Then we can do all the things i know your teenager brain want to try" She said with a smirk.

"WOW! really? Thanks "

"Please...call me Angela honey,and now get ready for more,i'm riding your pepperoni sausage the whole night" She said.

And so,after that Chris spended the night fucking Angela in many sex positions such as Cowgirl,missionary and mating press cumming really hard inside her countless times. Would she end up getting pregnant from all their wild moments? The answer is...probably yes.

"Poor Chris,he must be having a terrible time with that totally not atractive women" Peter said on his house living room.

* * *

**Chris X Isabella**

We all know what happened in 'Dearly Deported' After Chris demonstrates that he would sacrifice his well being for Isabella Babies and impressing Lois,the boy admitted that being a dad is really fucking difficult and after all that he would have to part ways with Isabella after all...but Lois was not the only one impressed with Chris performance. The hispanic girl felt that after everything Chris did for her he deserved something in return.

*Hotel room in Quahog*

"I guess this is the place…" Chris said looking a piece of paper in his hand.

After Chris went back home he thought Isabella would quickly go to Mexico with her kids but for some reason he found a note on his room desktop to go to a hotel room in Quahog because she had a goodbye gift for him.

"Oh Boy a gift,i love gifts i wonder what it is" Chris asked putting his hand on the doorknob and opening it.

Once inside he is quickly surprised by the person lying down on the bed,it was no one but Isabella. The sexy mexican girl and young milf who he has a crush on.

"I-Isabella?" Chris asked

"I have been waiting for you Chris" She said.

The girl was showing of her sexy mocha like dark skinned skin and curvy figure,her bountiful tits and bootylicious ass at show and wearing what seemed to be a Furkini.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked nervous.

"You are such a good boy Chris,no man would do what you did for me without waiting for something in return,and even though we can't be together it's only fair i give you a little reward before i go don't you think?" She said getting on four in the bed and getting closer to the edge to look at him like a kitty.

"I-I mean it's not like i was waiting for something like this" He said

"Then more of a reason to do so,from the moment you stared at me i can say your friend down there is the biggest one i seen" She said looking at his boner.

"T-thanks?" He said a bit nervous "Nobody ever told me that...not that i show it to a lot of people after a certain incident"

"Chris,get your pants off now" Isabella said with a authority voice.

"Y-Yes!"

Quickly getting to the point Isabella wants the boy drops his pants and undies on the floor getting rid of them. The mexican milf lady gets astonished at how big it truly is,standing there proudly and hard with its twitchiness. She licks her lips hungry.

"Hmmm now this is something i want to try before going" She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"O-Oh geez" Chris was a bit nervous.

She then grabs his shaft with both hands making the teen boy moan in delight,biting her lips the mexican girl felt she was going to have a good time now.

Chris watched her rubbing his junk. How she did it up and down at a normal pace feeling each pulse from his member giving her. Her hands were soft and well skilled,his heart was racing and if the guy was not careful he would shoot his cream way too soon.

"Hmmnn..S-so good" He moaned.

"Now let me give this huge sausage a lick" She said.

Starting slow first Isabella licks in different directions on his member like Left, right, up and down,She would lick it everywhere and make sure it was sloppy with her saliva. Needless to say Chris thought of himself as a lucky bastard getting this young Milf to do so much for his dick and making this day to be remembered.

"OoOohhHh T-this AhhHhn" Chris moaned in response

"You know Chris? I know how much you like my tits,so what better way to say goodbye then making them the best memory of the day as well?" She said with a wink and taking off her topping covering her boobs.

"YES! I mean..Please do so my beautiful lady" Chris said oddly feeling the need to ask it with manners.

She giggles "I am going to miss this part of you"

The sexy mexican milf presses her big caramel like tits around Chris bulging shaft,it felt like big amounts of soft flesh around his most sensitive part of the body,trapped forever until he lets go of it. Isabella would then start titfucking his penis going up and down moving her spectacular chest orbs at a normal pace,she hears the moaning coming from her partner enjoying this just like her.

'OOOOooohhhh,boobies! boobies!boobies!boobies!boobies!boobies!boobies!boobies!' This was on his mind while smiling like a fool.

'His member is throbbing like crazy,something tells me he is close to cum...maybe"

The girl stops using her hands to hold her supple tits and starts moving them only by moving her own body while her hands were going for his testicles. Chris gasps as Isabelle starts rubbing them gently with finesse.

"Ahnnn! fuck! S-SO GOOD! C-can't hold OhhHnNhm!" Chris said feeling the intensity.

Groaning in pleasure like an animal he has he so desired climax that goes like a cannon, It was like a firehose was unleashed on her face while Chris was emptying up his balls before his pleasure subdued.

Breathing heavily "O-Oh man...that was something i tell you,it was like splunk!" Chris said laughing.

"Your telling me" Isabella said,her face covered in a white stick glob shot.

Isabella now has her back laying on the bed, She spread her legs open revealing her wet pussy after undoing her furkini bottom.

"Your going to show me your skills too Chris?" She said with a moan.

"Oh man,please don't let this be a dream god"

Getting on the bed as well Chris curious mind was a blessing when it was about porn and knowing what sensitive spot to go first. Using his finger the boy rubbed her pink button (clitoris) Making her moan in with the sensation.

''OH YEAH! GET OVER HERE!"

"WHOA!"

Being a young mom with almost no time for herself taking care of two children was too much,now she had time to act more like a women then a mom. Before you can blink Isabella was on Cowgirl position putting her hands in the bed straight and slowly getting penetrated by Chris Griffin hung cock,how she bounced up and down and how it went deep with each thrust,her jiggly tits were like two balloons filled with jello. Her and his moans were loud enough to make anyone think she was getting kill.

"YESSS YES! YES!"

"AHN FUCK! Y-YOUR going so fast!" Chris said grithing his teeth.

After five minutes of cowgirl style it was time for Chris (who holded in surprisingly) to take the lead in the sex,so he chose to fuck her in Doggy style position getting a full view of her big ass now on four.

"This is gonna be wild"

He said as he starts to plow his member once again inside her wet pussy,it was always a big moment for both of them when the massive member meets weit and tight pussy. Humping Isabella fast he watched her hair moving,her ass shaking while it was asking to be slapped in which he did...many times until it was red.

'I can't hold on much longer,this is the end of the line for my balls' Chris thought.

''C-Chris! I-IM CUMMING"

"IM CUMMING TOO!" He said holding onto her waist.

"OHH FUCK Tan gran polla!" She said.

Humping her wilder and deeper then his member would allow,she moaned loudly feeling the true size of his dick while the fat kid was filling her up with his sauce almost like a turkey for thanksgiving. After that the blonde kid just stayed there on bed taking his breath back on.

"T-that was amazing Chris" The milf said with her head on a pillow.

"Your telling me? 'If i knew all i had to do to get some pussy was to put my life at risk for kids i would have done that ages ago' I suppose this is the best goodbye ever.

* * *

After Chris and Isabella spended their last moments cuddling and later on a quick sex moment it was time for Chris to go back home with more memories then just scars from coyotes,but also to have fucked such a beautiful girl. A few months later however,the Griffins residence would receive a phone call for Chris and when the latter answered it was no one but Isabella. The boy got hella surprised when she told him that she was pregnant with twins...Ohh Chris Griffin you forgot that sex makes babies,and one should never forget a condom...now something tells Chris he is gonna have to fight more wild animals for those kids.


	12. Lucky Fat kid and Convincing Dog

**A\N: Why is everyone so addicted to see Anthony fuck all the girls? So much love for a one time Character that Lois kissed XD Also everytime i see Meg and her friends with certain thicc parts i see you guys took that from my old time story of Brian. YEAH i keep my eyes out theremi am not use on using Peter or Quagmire because im not really sure how to write them in sex? Haha its...a bit hard but i try...eventually.**

* * *

**Chris goes Jogging**

Lois Griffin was coming downstairs wearing her casual attire ready to start the day when she sees her son Chris on the couch looking upset,in a rare case of interest towards her kids she decides to approach him.

"Hey honey what's the matter?" Lois asked

"Everyone keeps making fun of me at school because of my weight mom,i'm tired of this" Chris said clenching his fists.

Truth be told Lois always wanted her son to try and slimmer down because being so fast was never good but Chris was just so lazy,it was impossible to make a young man like him to workout...unless.

"Chris how about you Join me in a afternoon Jogging? Bonnie and Donna are going to come too" Lois said trying to appeal for her son perverted nature.

"Work out?"

On one hand Chris hated exercise but on the other hand...Two milfs would be there...He would make a sacrifice.

"Ok mom count me in" Chris said happier.

A few hours later in the afternoon it was already time for Chris to go do the workout he told he would be a part of it. Part of his Fat kid brain was telling him to forget about it and go masturbate in the bathroom but he would shut that part off telling him that actual girls would be with him today.

Once Chris was out with all the ladies waiting outside just for him to get ready he saw what they were wearing. Lois,Donna and Bonnie were wearing crop-tops holding their boobs in place and emphasizing their hotness and short shorts hugging their Milf booties. Their choice of color was great too.

"Ready to get it on today Chris?" Lois wearing purple crop-top asked her son

"You bet mom!" Chris said excited for other reasons

"Try not to go to hard,something tells me he is going to throw up if he runs to much" Donna said wearing Greed Crop-top

"Now Donna try to play nice,its ok to give Chris a little bit of a help...then we speed up later" Bonnie said Wearing red crop-top.

Soon enough the ladies would start their workout,Jogging around the city for a few kilometers. After all they need to keep their sexy bodies at shape don't they? However Chris was not having a good time because after Five minutes of jogging the ladies were now speeding up more their jogging and Chris even though they were going on his pace at first,was already filling his fatness getting the best of him and was grunting in pain,his lungs burning up asking him to stop.

'Oh god! T-this is so hard,and i thought the hardest part of the day was the fact that i forgot to put my underwear today'

When Chris stops looking down because of tiredness and looks forward he sees The three milfs jogging away,their big asses shaking every time they step...and here he was...away from that view in which was only getting more far away.

"Must...catch...UP!" Chris said determined to see booty more close.

Everytime Chris got tired he would have the sight of Booty giving him strength to keep going. Donna and Bonnie were surprised Chris did not give up so far,but was only sweating like a pig. However what Chris did not know was that his lack of undies didn't go unnoticed by the milfs.

Once the Jogging had ended the ladies and Chris would take the bus to get back at their homes.

"Did you see what i saw?" Bonnie whispered to Donna who was by her side on the bus.

"Yeah...i think it's real" Donna said

"This just became interesting" Bonnie smirked.

Everyone arrives back home quickly With Chris now not looking like he is going to drop dead any moment. Getting out of the bus Lois decides to talk.

"Good work Chris,you did great now all we have to do to finish our day is some Yoga" Lois said

'WHAT? MORE?' "A-Are you serious mom?" Chris said

"What? Just because we are not teens anymore it doesn't mean we get sit on our asses everyday" Donna said

"Also Yoga gives you strong bones,i enjoy using Yoga pants they cover your legs and hips nicely" Bonnie said quickly glancing to Chris crotch and then later on Lois.

'Y-Yoga pants' Chris thought looking at Donna and how her big black ass would look like in those pants,as great as the shorts probably.

A bit more of exercise would not hurt right?

"Can you go upstairs and change after you take a shower Chris? I gotta talk to the girls" Lois said.

"Sure mom" Chris said

Getting inside first on the house Chris thinks how hard was to actually exercise without any help. If not by his need to look at the females behinds he would have given up by far,his blood was pumping to all places of his body thus why there was no time to get a hard on and no one noticed the almost boner. But Maybe his luck would still come to help him while he would do Yoga with them.

"Man this is going to be fun,i can't wait" Chris said.

*Later on*

"Uhhnn"

Right now Everyone was back and this time on Lois living room with Yoga pants and all ready for the workout but there was something weird in this. The Ladies were the only ones doing yoga poses while Chris just..watched.

"You are new to this Chris,so it's important to pay attention"

Lois said doing the Happy Baby pose by that more looked like asking to be mating pressed sort of pose by Chris point of view. That position put a lot to his imagination and seeing his mom like that was surely a stimulating drug to his eyes.

"A big boy like you would have a hard time not finding the right pose" Donne said on Downward dog pose that was more of her on four but with her butt lifted up to stretch it out.

The biggest booty in the room was now teasing him with that pose and Chris could feel the limitations on his crotch losing.

"I think this will help you get a bit more flexible Chris" Bonnie said doing the Chair pose showing her booty while her arms are all stretched up like she is holding against the wall.

One of the most slutty girls besides Lois of course was moaning while speaking to him.

"DAMN!" Chris said out loud "You women have any idea how hard you're makin me right now? Cmon thats just torture" Chris said showing his boner getting the best of him stretching his shorts.

Donna and Bonnie smirk now getting back up and talking to Lois.

"See? Told you we saw he had a big one" Bonnie said

"I know that,it's not the first time i see it" Lois said

"Wait...what?"

"We noticed how big your cock was because you were wearing no undies right? it was easier to see something big wiggling around your pants while jogging with all that sun" Donna said

"We wanted to tease you with this and show Lois how big her boy is" Bonnie said

"Oh...really? Well ahn,so now what?" Chris asked

"What do you say Lois?" Donna asks.

Sighs "Fuck it,let's have some fun while we still can" Lois said

All the three milfs start to undress right in front of Chris showing of their sexy bodies with different skin tones and assets without a care in the world. The door was locked,the curtains were closed and a boy was horny.

"HOLY HELL!" Chris said

"Let me say this in a way you can understand Chris...fuck us like the pervert you are" Bonnie said smirking.

"Yeah because our husbands don't have the stamina for it anymore. They either far or their legs don't work" Donna said

"Whoa! this is so cool,i guess god does exist a-" Interrupted he was.

*Sex Scene engage Now!*

The blonde haired boy was butt naked and showing the ladies how big it was when nothing was covering up its greatness in which they gasp in surprise. Lois being the thirsty bitch she was always wanted to have a go with her son member because it was the best she ever saw...besides Jerome.

Getting on her knees and slobbering up her mouth ready to go,the milf starts giving head to Chris bobbing her head up and down sucking on it like a pro of blowjob. Chris moaned almost like his dick was melting away in his dear mother warm mouth,it's just like his dreams,soon enough the sucking became deepthroating and Lois was on full steam trying to put that monster deeper like a hungry lusty whore.

"Ohhhh Mom! You suck so great at this,its like a trip to wonderland" Chris said

The red haired succubus could feel,smell and taste his dick like some baseball bat hitting her throat like never before it was so incredible,this overwhelming sensation of vitality is what she loves. Squeezing his balls with her hands she is begging for him to release a huge amount of sperm on her mouth but Chris is holding back.

"Look at him holding back against Lois,that is impressive Chris let me help you in releasing"

Bonnie said getting close to Chris and holding his face with one hand and turning it around so the Black haired milf could kiss him while the other free hand is bringing him closer in which her chest is rubbing against his. All that excitement is getting its toll on the teen and Lois can feel his dick twitching ready to unleash its wave of nutrients.

"Looks like your about to get what you wanted Lois,brace yourself" Donna said smirking while groping her own tits.

"HMMMMMMHMNHN"

Chris muffled voice is the only signal that he can show before his sperm travels around his member like a hose and when comes out from the tip...Lois eyes go wide when her cheeks almost immediately get puffed full of Chris sperm shot resembling a shotgun. The girls never saw a orgasm coming in just one shot like that,the content was so much it was like he came three times in one swoop.

Bonnie stops kissing Chris so she can see how Lois cheeks are puffed with so much content from Chris penis and is unable to drink it all without taking the member out of her mouth for space to do so When taking the log out Bonnie sees how it was still hard and that was just a warm up and smirks in delight.

'H-Holy shit! How did he came so much...oh god its so much' Lois thought slowly gulping down.

"Ok Lois your time is up,it's time for our boy to have fun with someone else instead of his own mother" Bonnie giggles.

"Can i come to play as well?" Donna said swinging her hips.

"YES!" Chris said finally able to talk again.

With Lois off the picture for the time being getting her breath back It was time for Bonnie and Donna to have their way with Chris who was laying down on the floor of the living room waiting for the ladies.

"Now Chris we are going to have a lot of fun so try to hold more this time ok?" Donna said.

Chris only saw this in one of his favorite porn video types once in a while but now to be experiencing the sexyness of Donna Tubbs big bootylicious mocha ass on his face acting as her cushion while Bonnie wrapped her breasts around his pulsating member was a treat...one hell of a treat.

Donna started rubbing herself over Chris face while the latter was using his tongue the best of his skills,she was enjoying it not just because his tongue and face was good but because doing something so perverted with someone younger than her was a turn on,feeling her insides getting wiggle later by his tongue was a reason to be biting her lips in horyness now. Bonnie was just having fun herself feeling the warmth and throbbing of Chris shaft on her tits,god it's been so long last time she actually saw a hard and majestic dick like that,it was calling for her so squeeze it on her tits,to lick it and suck it dry of its contents.

Lois was on the side lines seeing Bonnie suck on her son cock while giving him a moderate titfuck with her breasts while Donna was sitting,rubbing and more on his face.

'Enjoy while you can Ladies because the one who will get that dick everyday will be me'

The two ladies had a lot of fun with Chris in that position,however for some reason he did not cum from that,showing that his control has skyrocket for some reason.

"I want to fuck you ladies and i need all the energy i can get" He said

"Damn Chris your more of a man then my Husband" Donna said impressed.

"You can say that again" Bonnie said

"Ok enough,everyone gets a bit of fun,now it's my turn again" Lois said passing by.

"Your so impatient Lois,your really eager to get fuck by your son huh?" Bonnie giggled

"Don't worry mom,your the one i want to give my virginity to" Chris said grabbing his penis

"You mean she will be the first one to get wrecked" Donna said with a grin.

"I took many dicks when i was single and i know to work with them'' Lois said.

What Lois had no idea is that when your married to a small dicked bastard for so long your pussy will eventually forget what a huge cock is capable off,so Chris did the good deed of making her beloved Milfy mother to remember the only way possible...By fucking her like a horny bastard on Mating press position.

" AHHHHHHH! OHHH FUCK! OH YESS OOOOOOOOOOH!" Lois said moaning loudly.

Chris was thrusting his hips forward and back seeing how he is doing a nice work because,there's nothing more exciting than seeing your sex partner moaning in pleasure and knowing that you're responsible for it.

Donna and Bonnie were just standing there with their jaws dropped seeing how Chris is overwhelming Lois in that position with his stamina and wrench like she is just a novice. It was going to be the same thing for them,since like Lois their husbands didn't really manifest the biggest dicks. Cleveland was an average and Joe?...you know.

"Oh yeah mom your so hot,i can do this the whole day ughhhn!"

With one last Pump of his dick Chris puts the whole thing inside his mom womb and unleash a second orgasm coming through strong like the first in which she is more than glad to receive it and get filled with it like a pie,so much sperm means he was healthy and pent up. The red haired Milf was just laying down on the floor huffing for air after Chris takes his member out from her hole.

"Ok Ladies it's time i give you two a creampie as well" Chris said now more confident than ever.

"How can he have such energy after coming twice and more sperm then our husbands?" Donna sked surprise

"Because he is a hung stud" Bonnie said licking her lips.

"Y-you can go first then" Donna said a bit afraid that she might be rusty

'Pussy' Bonnie thought but decided to go anyway since this was best for her.

"Wreck me Chris" She said

Chris is standing with his feet at shoulder width, arms are straight along the body holding the milf in his arms while Bonnie is hugging his neck with her arms and closes her fingers in a lock. Driving her legs apart and lifts them up, having pulled herself on Chris he grabs her with his hands on the feet, straightens his back and thus holds the female partner...of course she was moaning all the while they did this Caliper position because of his dick.

"AHNN AHNN OHHNN" She moaned

"Hmm I'm so glad i have someone to practice sex positions with'' Chris said pounding her.

Both of them were moving their hips trying to make this the best for both sides, Bonnie was feeling the boy huge dick pounding her pussy away now understanding what Lois got herself into and now she was the next victim of Chris anaconda. Donna was touching herself while watching the whole thing seeing how long they stay in that position,for like...ten whole minutes. How did Chris had so much energy?

"Ahnnn I'm about to splash your insides with my watergun " Chris said

"Yes! Fill my womb with your thick and young sperm Chris Griffin" Bonnie moaned

Doing so said ask the teenage boy cums inside the milf hungry pussy filling her up while holding tight on her legs in case she end up flying or something. Her moans were loudly and fill up with pleasure,a few seconds of Chris batter and the women was down for the count and proceeds to put her in the couch.

"T-That's impossible,there is no way you can still be so hard!" Donna said amazed and scared.

"But it is ,if there is one thing i know for sure about myself is that my sexual energy is...pro builder level" Chris said showing his member to her still hard.

A few seconds later Donna is now on cowgirl style while Chris is sitting on the couch. Her big black booty being groped by his strong hands while those beautiful hips were riding up and down non stop making the bitch moan like the whore in heat she really was getting the shit slapped out of her buttcheeks.

"Ohhh yeah you have the best ass in the neighborhood ,this is sure a nice payback for that time you slapped mine" Chris said smiling.

"Oooh God Chris! You just bloated Lois and Bonnie with your sperm and your still hard enough to make my husband look like nothing AHGN!" Donna moaned,feeling his schlong pound her hard every time she moved.

"Thats because im better then Cleveland!"

The teen started sucking on her left tit while groping the right one. Donna moaned louder and starts cumming covering Chris crotch on her female juices while the latter felt his balls clenching and ready to shoot as well.

With a muffled moan of pleasure the blonde haired man of the house releases another splurt of the thick semen bank account he had making Donna receive more then Lois or Bonnie did on their turns.

"AHGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Donna moaned loudly with her eyes wide and her mouth open.

Sperm coming out of her pussy after Chris bloats her womb with the amount of semen surpassing normal levels.

"Hmmm...That was a hard nut i just nutted" Chris said licking his lips after tasting her nip.

"Ohhgnn...i think thanksgiving is not gonna make me as full as you did right now" Donna said still conscious.

"This was a great workout,we should do this every day" Chris smirked.

"Im down for that" Bonnie said still on the floor but giving a thumbs up.

"We do it next time on your house then" Lois said still on the floor too.

"...Awesome" He said

* * *

**Brian is Convincing.**

When Brian has to go to Meg School he accidently learns that Patty one of her friends actually has a very sexy body that would put Lois to shame but its hidden because of her ugly choice of clothings. So he tries his best tricks to act like some cool teenage dude that wants Patty to be his girl or something,however Meg sees through this and goes to stop the orange haired women from doing anything she might regret.

At one moment it would seem that Patty was going with Meg and he was going to have a sexless night because of Meg just now. But then he remembered that one of Stewie inventions was on his pocket right now,it was some sort of piece of paper with words written on it.

'I hope this works' "Ok you win Meg but...before you two go i have only this to say" Brian said with the paper on his hands.

Big booty Meg and Big breasted Patty turn back to look at Brian and the last once he starts talking…

*One minute Later*

Meg and Patty were now on some cheap motel room completely naked on top of a bed with Brian coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist

"I'm happy you two are here" Brian said smiling.

"Oh Brian there was no way we could leave you" Meg said with a smile

"Your words were so...convincing,i felt pulled towards you like gravity" Patty said biting her lip.

'Thank god one of Stewie inventions actually works,who would think that paper had something like magical words?' "Now ladies...i think its time we put this show on the road and enjoy the night" Brian said taking his tower off showing his hard erection of twelve inches.

"Oh yeah!" Both girls said

Brian was on top of the bed sitting down on the cushions while Patty and Meg were about to go down on his penis. The griffin girl started by sucking his left testicle and groping the right one with her fingers while Patty was deepthroating Brian cock. The dog is moans loudly at first but then softly later on feeling how the girls are doing such good work.

Bobbing her head up and down Patty would leave his dick sloppy with her saliva,and even though she don't had the best blowjbo skills the teen sure could swallow. Meg was delicate when handling his jewels between kissing it with her lips or using a hand to squeeze it.

"AhhhHH! keep it up girls,your doing amazing" Brian moaned while drooling.

The girls having enough of what they were doing would switch positions in which Meg was now deepthroating Brian big cock with much more skill and finesse making Brian almost cum right away when she would go faster and deeper Patty would lick both his testicles like a hungry slut hungry for balls.

" Oooohhh my damn! that's good... Aahhhh!" The dog was gritting his teeth.

The girls could feel that Brian was really close to have his first blow so they stopped pleasuring him suddenly to a stop.

"Hey what hell? I was close"

"Don't worry Brian we just want you to have a better experience so save your energy a bit more" Meg said licking her lips after sucking his dick.

"Let's show him what we mean Meg" Patty said with a smirk.

The lucky dog now sees the big booty teenager getting in position next to him as the plumpy piece of ass lifts up only to sit on his face like a cushion making Brian let a muffled Groan as her wet pussy makes contact. Patty moves on the bed on four and decides to wrap her bounciful chest around his rod making him feel the squishiness that was her boobs.

"Your face feels so comfy Brian" Meg laughed

"Hmmmnn! Let's see how long you can hold it in" Patty teased.

Now it's a double fun time between Meg rubbing her bootylicious booty on Brian face on which the latter is licking her pussy lips and squeezing as much skin as possible. Patty was moving her boobs up and down on his shaft not stopping for one second almost like the nerd girl was trying to make him go crazy.

Brian could feel his balls twitch and his load building up from all this pleasure,doing naughty things to two sexy teenage girls with bodies to rock was too much. Almost as great as the dream he had about fucking Lois and Bonnie.

'Aughh! Damn Brian you really got yourself a sweet deal of thickness for you today,can't believe how good it feels but i c-can't do this much longer' Brian thought.

Patty could feel his member Twitching giving a signal that he was about to unleash his orgasm,seeing that opportunity she puts her mouth around the tip of his cock licking it for a last bit of pleasure before the muffled sounds came from his mouth getting Meg more pleasure.

While the beanie girl was almost climaxing on top of Brian she could see her Friend Patty going down on his cock,and when the dog came she saw how the nerd girl got her cheeks puffed with cum almost like a shotgun just came on the back of her throat,moaning on her end became louder and the licking on her pussy got deeper and faster.

'Da-Damn! Patty sure made him bust a nut,but i think i also did quite good' Meg smiled.

'S-so much! He is filling my cheeks with so much cum its incredible,but i must not let one single drop fall' Patty said swallowing every single bit of stick sperm from Brian cock.

After that all there was left was to remove herself from his still hard cock to lick her lips from the leftovers.

Breaths a bit heavy " T-that was something''

"Good job Patty but now it's my turn and i am going to use it" Meg said getting up from Brian face letting he breath air once again.

"OhhhHnnn that felt great" He said

Meg Griffin got in four position and start to move in front of Brian showing her thicc behind shaped like a heart while wiggling and shaking it.

"Uhmmn! Please Brian fuck me,i need your cock inside of me right now and blow my pussy to oblivion" Meg said making a sexy voice.

'OH YEAH!' Brian smiled with his eyes wide.

Quickly getting his hype back up Brian sprint over towards the bootylicious derriere in front of him and with one thrust he got the whole thing inside. Patty had only time to move out of the way before hearing her friend loud moan from that sudden plowing.

"Aughhhhh! Ahnn..." Meg screamed then moaned.

"Damn your pussy is tight,time for me to ride it up to next level to get it stretchy" Brian smirked like a pervert.

With that said the white labrador started moving his hips fucking Meg like you would see a dog hump a pillow...fast and hard just like the animals they are. Her booty shaked and rippled like waves of flesh from the plowing she received,Meg never got fucked so hard,so wild like now...and she fucking loved.

"Ahn! ahnn! AHN! ahnN!" She moaned having an orgasm already.

"Your booty is the sexiest in the neighborhood Meg,i think Donna may win against you but she has Milf status so its a bit unfair" Brian said while salivating.

'W-wow look at him go,Brian is fucking Meg like he is on fire'

Patty started fingering herself while watching Brian slap her friends ass in which a high yelp made sure to show up,it kept going like that for a few more minutes until he stopped.

"Phew! I sure holded in this time" Brian said "It was a bitch to take off the knot though''

"Ahnn..Ahnn! Hnnmm" Meg moaned after getting her pussy plowed nonstop by Brian big cock til the knot.

"I guess it's my time now huh?" Patty said already spreading her legs on the bed and head on pillow.

"Oh you bet your sweet pussy its your time,sorry to keep you waiting but now i can give you the attention you want" Brian smirked.

Before you can blink Brian was already between patty Legs fucking her deep in missionary positions,her legs wrapped around his waist to make him move his hips even faster.

"AHHHN! Y-yes Brian! Fuck me with your big hard Dog penis!" Patty said moaning loudly.

"Ughh! Girl your so sexy,i can't believe you hide this hot body over those ugly clothes,if you show this even Connie D whatever would be jealous of you" Brian said plowing her.

"Y-You think so?" She said between breathes.

"Oh my dick strongly agrees"

Brian then proceeds to get his face between her tits and rub them left and right,later then he would suckle on one to taste her all the while still keeping the fucking on pace.

"AhhhH! S-slow down Brian your wrecking my pussy" She moaned with her tongue hanging out.

"No way! I am going to fill you up so much your going to think about me everyday" He said speeding up the pace.

"AhhhhhHH! BRIAN!"

"IM CUMMING PATTY!"

With one last thrust the Dog lets out a howl while filling up Patty womb with all the sperm he could muster in that orgasm,It felt like a electric shock but of pleasure.

"Ohh..OhhhHhn god so much" Patty said.

"I-I think i am just going to lay here a little bit for a while" Brian said putting his face between Patty chest.

She giggles "I don't mind but later maybe you can give Meg the same creampie treatment" Patty said with a smile while sweaty

"When she gets up again i will" Brian smiles reminding himself to thank Stewie for later.

That night was going to be really wild and sleeping would only come later in the next day.


	13. Secret Sex and Stripping Club

***Secret fucking around***

After Meg Prom night,she and Brian have grown closer by having a passionate night of sex. Their relationship was a secret from the rest of the family,they just wouldn't understand being the close minded obnoxious assholes.

Brian would be constantly teased by his lady huge ass wrapped on her tight blue jeans,their time for loving was small because the house was always full,so one day she convinced Brian in trying a bit more of a...danger game.

While the Family was watching Tv downstairs,Meg was on on four in the stairs right in the middle connecting the moment where you go either up or down. Brian was right behind her staring at her big booty and how this situation was scart yet such a turn on.

"Are you sure about this Meg?'' Brian whispered.

"Absolutely Brian,they are so concentrated in their daily dosage of tv propaganda there is no way for us to be seen" She said wiggling her butt "Now get to work"

"I can never say no to your booty Meg" Brian smirked already getting his erection on full hardness.

The Dog grabs her pants and pulling down it reveals the big,soft,jiggly and beautiful Booty he loved so much.

"Looking good like always"

Doing this slowly Brian puts some of his weight on Meg who was holding on the stair bars feeling the animal penis penetrate her insides. She bit her lip containing her urge to moan and so did Brian even though it was harder for him because the latter was an animal.

Meg now is feeling how Brian is humping her in slow movements?but each thrust he put enough effort so she could feel the impact. Which she appreciated very much,having someone to satisfy your kinks is really fun,now she loved how his knot would go inside her but mow? She would have to deal with just half the fun.

"Hmmn oh yeah Brian,this is so hot give me more" Meg said with a horny tone of voice

"Your butt is so sexy it makes me wanna howl at it instead of the moon" Brian moaned softly.

The two of then stayed like that for three whole minutes,humping while the family had no idea before Meg had to ask him to stop,there was no saying if one of them might end up hearing them or more.

Brian Didn't like it much since he was about to cum, but Meg said she was going to reward him later for the patience,after all she loved his penis.

"I make it worth it'' She said with a wink.

Time passed quicker then Peter sex time with Lois,and it was now time for the family to have Dinner,eating the same grub the red haired woman would prepare every day.

'Why can't she learn to make something else? We ate this five days straight already' Brian thought "Today dinner is really great Lois.

"Why thank you Brian,i do try" Lois said

"Can we order pizza dad?" Chris asked.

"No! We already used the money from that heist to buy burritos" Peter said being the weirdo again.

Meg was sitting on her chair close to Brian so she could lower her hand and rub his privates slightly. A quick groan while eating the food was all that left his mouth,if the dog don't had enough sex experience with female humans or embarrassing situations it would be REALLY hard to keep a straight face right now,Meg seem to be doing fine though.

'Damn she really is doing this right now? Man my girlfriend is kinky and bold' He grinned a little before going back to eat Lois now bearable slob.

'I love to rub his shaft,it's so hard almost like im rubbing a bone,can't wait to have it inside me again'

The sexy teenage girl was giving Brian a handjob in the middle of her family having Dinner and no one! Was suspecting it,it felt great! Such a bold move made their hearts thump with excitement.

"So any news at school Chris?" Lois asked

"I heard Connie is going to use her savings to have a bigger butt,because today is all about big booty bitches" Chris said with a smirk.

"CHRIS! C'mon not while we eating" Lois said feeling annoyed.

"Nnm!" Brian moaned

"Is everything ok Brian ? you seem a bit weird" Peter said

"I-am just thinking about what i'm going to do today,and i feel like it's not going to be really exciting hahahaha" Brian said.

"Yeah...maybe,today is gonna be better" Meg said with a smirk.

They just had no idea that down below the table Brian had just come and covered the floor with his sperm fluids,some of their shoes would get messy in the end.

she gets him to fuck her in the back seat of his car when he drops her off at school.

In the next day Brian offered to give Meg a ride to her school since he was getting pas there, as usual nobodys cares about the teen girl life or what happens to her,in which right now was being a advantage for her.

The dog would drive the big booty girl to the school parking lot,who by the way was pretty full and only by sheer luck he was able to find a spot.

"Thanks for giving me a lift honey" Meg said kissing his cheek.

"It's only what we boyfriends do right?" Brian said.

"You know...maybe we can have a little fun while i'm here,so you don't miss me in the rest of the day'' Meg gave him a sly smile.

"I like the sound of that"

*Scene change*

The two lovers were in the backseat of the car going at it,Meg big bootylicious behind was on his face,who was getting a taste of her coochie with his tongue,licking that exquisite and divine pussy juices. Or just sniffing the naughty smell that her privates would give him,the scent of two holes diving him crazy. Meg was face to face against his mast at full hardness,embracing the horyness she would just go down to it and start deep throating it like a professional,covering it up in her saliva while wiggling her butt for her dog just the way he likes.

She also loved how much his tongue felt good,so much better than she anticipated,every day felt like all Meg wanted was for Brian to go balls deep on her pussy and unleash a uncanny amount of love. Brian could feel his member twitching and ready to cum,it was no wonder since they were pretty much doing that for five minutes,a slap to the ass was a sign for her that the hose was about to blow.

"HmmMn" Meg moaned taking every last inch of cock on her mouth while slightly squeezing Brian balls.

"Hmmm Ohh Meg! I-I love you!" He said in a moment of true release.

His orgasm came more violent than when she was stroking his dick on dinner time and she took it like a champ. Truth be told it felt way more then she was use to,but that only meant she outdone herself in making the dog more excited.

"OoooOOOooh" Brian moaned while Meg took his blow.

***Scene change***

* * *

"Geez Brian,i don't know you were so pent up" Meg said whipping her mouth with a napkin.

"Hey look at the bright side,you have the best protein shakes for free now,no need to waste your money on school terrible food" Brian jokes.

"Haha,aren't you funny? Well i got to go now but i will be thinking about you" Meg said with a smirk.

She makes sure to sway her hips sexily while going so he can watch that ass shake when the girl walks.

"Man i'm so lucky to have that ass. Good thing that no one saw us" Brian thought before getting inside his car and driving away.

….Or did someone saw they? Meh who knows.

* * *

***Junior goes to the Stripping Club***

Everyone thinks they have found true love and it will stay like that until death do they apart...but alas humans can't stay faithful to same person for so long. Thus Donna Tubbs ended up divorcing Cleveland because apparently he cheated on her in a moment of weakness;his son Junior got the choice to either stay with his dad or with his stepmom.

He chose Donna and roberta since his dad cheated on the poor woman and he respects her,the guy had fuck up real bad and that was a fact. In the end Junior and the rest of the family moved back to Quahog in which the latter would do his best to help his stepmom and Step sister after the divorce.

Donna was already 43 years old but she was still a very attractive women,she changed her hairstyle wearing it down reaching her shoulders and making you take a look at her sexy G cup tits. Every man would just wait for her to bend over and take a good look at her Huge phat ass reaching the sixty inches and jiggling in ripples when walking.

Now Roberta only became more and more beautiful with time as well,her measurements were not as big as her mother but you can clearly see her wide hips complementing her thick bubble butt,and not to mention her long legs going to see the delicious thighs she had so much pride. The former girlfriend of Federline Jones AKA Dumbass. Had a pair of EE cup size of tits who were put to test when using tight tank tops.

Now Junior is not as dumb as one might think,having to live with such beautiful and attractive women at the same house who have no blood relation to him is...exhausting. So finally reaching an age of adulthood the boy could finally go to one of his favorite places to unwind...The Fuzzy Clam. Yeah that was a strip bar,one of Quahog most successful places over the years,somehow they managed to always have the best girls working for them,but not only that. The females also had security and health care,all the possible things so their bodies could be always sexy and ready for action,think of...a place that actually treats you like a human being but...you still have to dance semi naked for money in a variety of sexy ways.

"Today is so crowded" Junior said with a drink on his hand.

The lights diminish in power to give off a mysterious vibe,new music starts to play and everyone gets more excited then normal for that place. On top of the stage smoke comes out by the entrance were the dancers come out,and from it in totally style! Two very arousing ladies walk from it.

Two Black chicks!

The first one was seemingly singing a air of experience and maturity from her body,wearing a white slingshot bikini with matching high heels and a small black domino mask just to cover up. Said choice in clothing revealed her amazingly thick proportions of body making the mans wild with arousal.

The second girl was younger but she was not getting behind in the sexy department from her friend,wearing a red laced bra in which shows off her round bouncy tits and a red metallic like thong showing its shiny glow,high heels also in the same color just as the masquerade covering her face. She gave of a smirk while swaying her hips.

Both of these females have body proportions that one man can only call a Thick show. Junior was just like the rest,bewildered by the sexy choice of clothing,their amazing body proportions,the utterly arousing feeling their eye gaze could make you feel...But at the same time it felt so familiar.

"Please welcome to the stage the duo known as ice angel and the red devil" The dj said as the girls walked to the pole surrounded by all of the guys trying to get a piece of them.

'God' Junior thought seeing the two sexy womens.

Both females giggled and waved their hands towards the applause of guys ready to throw money at them just to start already,the night was young and so was their spirit right about now.

"Those are the best girls in this place. They bring in most of the money for this place." The bartender told junior as he poured himself a drink.

"You don't say? Whoa,that is...it sure puts anything i seen to shame. What can one do to get a...vip pass to their room?" Junior asked obviously wanting more that night then just a dance.

"A vip pass to their rooms costs $100 a month." The bartender told junior. Junior pulled out his wallet and said "Who do I talk to about getting the pass?" He asked the bartender.

"Huh...a guy with money i see? Well you first need to wait until the show ends,then i tell you who to speak with. While that doesn't happen just lay back and carve the image of their bodies in your mind" The bartender chuckles.

'Oh trust me I will.' Junior thought as he watched ice angel and the red devil swing on the pole with grace.

The night went by with the two sexy womans showing how they got their nicknames,money was throw at their way almost like a simple wink at you was practically saying they liked you very much. There was even a guy who paid for a lap dance from both of them at the same time...the guy didnt even lasted five seconds before blowing a nut on his undies and being laugh at by the others. But besides the amount of erections that have raised that night because of them? It was almost ending.

"Fellas the show is almost done throw that money if you have any left for them. Make it rain on them." The dj said from his station as the girls twerked showing off their huge perfect bubble butts that beg to be spanked.

Junior then raised his hand with money on it but this time also talking instead of just throwing.

"How about a VIP pass? I assure you,money right now is not my problem" Junior said making his presence seen.

No one,not even Junior noticed that the two ladies let out a gasp of surprise when they saw the chubby guy over there. Almost like the females did not expect to see that specific male tonight.

Should we let him in?" Red devil whispered to the ice queen who was looking surprised but also a little horny. "I don't know. He would get suspicious if we kept it from him so maybe we should." Ice queen whispered back to the younger girl.

The two thick ladies nod to their manager and then it was decided that Junior would have a vip card and have a much awesome night.

"Enjoy sir." The manager told junior as he pointed where their room was.

Junior goes to where the door had on it 'vip room of ice queen and the red devil.' In white and red letters. Junior was about to knock on the door but hears voices from behind it. "What do you think he will say?" One said. "I don't know but we could explain why we are doing it. He has to understand that right?" The other one said. Junior decided to knock on the door to let them know he was here.

The two thick ladies nod to their manager and then it was decided that Junior would have a vip card and have a much awesome night.

"Enjoy sir." The manager told junior as he pointed where their room was.

Junior goes to where the door had on 'vip room of Ice queen and Red devil.' In white and red letters. Junior was about to knock on the door but hears voices from behind it. "What do you think he will say?" One said. "I don't know but we could explain why we are doing it. He has to understand that right?" The other one said.

'Hmm...what is this all about?'

Junior decided to knock on the door to let them know he was here. The two ladies jolt in surprise (not that he can see) and got back in character slowly opening the door.

"Come in" Ice queen said in a soothing voice.

Junior looked at this thick woman getting a better look at her than when he was at the bar. Red devil was sitting on the small couch that was in the room trying to avoid eye contact with junior.

"Ok i think you ladies have heard this a thousand times but...its a great honor to be in this room with the most attractive starts of the night" Junior said sweating a little.

"Thank you sweetie that's very sweet of you. What's a guy like you doing here?" Ice queen asked as she lead him to the couch.

His eyes were glued to her body seeing all that up close and personal,trying to look at Red Devil too on the couch would get him dizzy trying to look at both of them.

"I was feeling a bit bored and also stressed,so i thought of coming here tonight while my family is out at work" He said with a smile.

"Oh is that so. Why are you so stressed huh?" Red devil asked as she looked at him.

"Well my dad cheated on my stepmom and i just came back from the Himalayan mountains from some military training. And I just decided to come here looking for a nice time is all." Junior told them.

While he was talking about himself to Ice queen, the other girl known as Red Devil was actually looking down to his crotch...why? Well she always checked out every guy package when they got a little too happy to see her,usually pants hide how big your 'friend' can be but a true bulge can show how much length it really has.

'Damn is that really his cock?' Red devil wondered as junior was talking to the ice queen who was listening to him.

"You know...maybe we can help you unwind a bit...people who get the vip room get much more than just the basic. Why don't you tell me what you want?" Ice Queen said with a grin.

'H-How far is she actually thinking on going?' Red Devil thought with a gulp.

"Well this is kinda my first time being in a vip room so I don't know what comes with it." Junior told them as ice queen and red devil smiled at him.

"Well...shall we show him Red Devil?" Ice Queen smirks.

"You know what? We have a guest...and as the ones for the night he so much desired i think we should put on a nice song...and show him what these buttocks are made of" Red Devil said slapping her own ass.

Red devil goes over to her phone and looks through her phone looking for a song to play. "Ah here it is." Red devil said as the song was called pop that by french montana.

The moment it plays Ice queen gets closer to her partner and both of them look at each other with a smirk before starting to dance right there and now.

"Sit tight" Ice Queen said with a wink.

"And enjoy the show." Red devil said as she smiled at him.

The fat guy gulps down and does what they ask,sitting on the couch the guy watches them turning around towards him as their asses wobbled and jiggled to the song beats and lyrics,almost like they done this a thousand times. It was like watching Huge circular bags of chocolate pudding quaking in front of his eyes. Second by second their asses were getting closer almost like an illusion.

'Damn they are thick as all hell.' Junior thought as he watched the round plump asses in front of him intently.

His boner was getting so rigid it felt like it was moving by itself,throbbing like when you shake up a bottle of coke,not ready to explode mind you,but ready to plow it hard on those fat butts,if they ever let him but how much of chance in that ever happening?

"How much is it to touch your asses?" Junior asked as he was wondering if he could.

"Your a bit impatient huh?" Ice queen said

"Didnt you know the best part is" Red devil finished.

Both their bootys are now an inch from his lap.

"When you are teased?" They both said

He groans as he wants to spank each ass but they are teasing him with their thick bubble butts that jiggle with every movement they do.

"Sorry Red...but i am the one taking the lead" Ice Queen winked at Red devil.

Before Junior can ask what she means by that the guy feels a few POUNDS of booty fall on his lap in a *Thud*

"Oof! Ohnnn!" He moaned feeling such heavy ass suddenly drop on his crotch.

"You like that don't you? Having all of this ass on you with me in a slutty bikini." Ice queen asked. All junior could do was nod his head yes as he looked at that pool of chocolate.

She could feel it...how big and hard his erection was,the biggest in a good while,it felt like a hard rod between her cheeks. Biting her lip for a moment the stripper started loosening up her doubts about not going too far and actually thinking how that would feel in her hands.

'God this meat pole looks so rugged,i want to stroke it' She thought

'She is really into it. I wonder how big he is?' Red devil wondered as she watched ice queen give him a lap dance with her thick ass.

"OHHHh! God this feels so good,if anyone i knew could see me now they would be so jealous" Junior moaned.

"Oh if you think that's good then wait until it my turn." Red devil said as she watched intently.

"Tell you what,if you manage to take Red Devil over here full blow booty shakes without your pants on and only your undies without cumming until the song end...we will reward you far beyond your dreams" Ice Queen said smirking like a horny bitch.

"And best believe if you get through it it will be worth the wait." Red devil said as she walked towards junior with her heels clicking against the floor.

"He is all yours" The bottom heavy mature woman said getting of Junior lap and leaving Red devil to work.

"Thank you my queen." Red devil said as she spanked the strippers ass as she walked pass to the waiting junior.

Letting out a small moan from that slap Junior only sees how much these two are capable of pleasing someone,he was not going to last much longer if the latter works him to the bone.

"Most of the guys don't make it past ice queen so consider yourself lucky." Red devil winked at junior as she sat on his lap.

"A-Any chance of you going easy on me?" He asked with a weak smile.

"Maybe with this song but..." She snaps her fingers.

Ice Queen sees that and soon changes the music is changed to City girls-twerk featuring Cardi B.

"Now this is more like it" Red Devil smirked.

'These girls are going to be the death of me. But that isn't a bad way to die.'

Junior thought as he watched the red devils hips and ass swing to the music as she turned around presenting him with her round ass. While Ice Queen let the size and weight of her ass to do the job while grinding on his meat,Red Devil ass may not be as big as hers but it was still thick and her movements were sexy with all the shaking and swaying,the beat was almost like second nature of her thickness moving accordingly.

'Hmmm this is actually getting me a bit horny' Red Devil said feeling what she's doing.

'I don't know how long I'm going to last with her ass.' Junior thought while staring at her bubble butt. "So junior what can you tell us about your stepmom and stepsister?" Ice queen asked while looking at them.

"T-they a-are nice" He said clenching his hands strongly on the couch while his member twitches "R-realy good people''

"Really? And what can you tell us about their bodies?" Red devil asked as she grinded on his lap and bulge.

"W-well they are...quite attractive you know? Hmmn!" He moaned "And that sometimes get its toll on me" He said knowing touching his step mom and step sister body would never be considered normal or good for their opinion of him.

"Hmm and what do you find attractive about them separately?" Ice queen asked while looking at them and putting her hand on her hip.

"E-everything! Their big round asses,thick thighs,luscious legs,bouncy tits ohh god!" He is close to burst "Sometimes is too hard to live with them trying to supress my hornyness''

"Hmm and what would you do if you could touch them like this?" Ice queen asked as she put his hands on red devils large ass cheeks.

"Oh shit! Ahnnng"

Pre cum starts to come from the tip of his member making a stain on his undies.

"Answer us junior. Would you like to touch them like this?" Ice queen asked again as she looked at how much longer the song had left..

"Yes! I...wait how do you know my name? I don't remember telling" Junior got surprised by that.

"Well um lucky guess." Ice queen said with a nervous laugh.

"Guess you got more balls then i thought" Red Devil said getting up and then looking at his boner "Quite the wrench hided there''

"Thank you miss red devil." Junior said as he looked at her.

"I suppose you want your second half of the reward? The first one was all this" Ice Queen smirks licking her lips afterwards.

"S-second half? What's the second half?" Junior asked as he was about to put his pants on.

"You know Junior...there is actually something we feel like you should know" Ice Queen said

"Yeah...we were not sure at first but now is better than never" Red Devil said blushing.

"What is it?" Junior asked while sitting on the couch.

They then slowly remove their masks from their lovely faces,expecting something to click on Junior mind that would allow him to see the truth.

"M-miss Donna and R-Roberta?" Junior asked as he rubbed his eyes hoping he was wrong but also right.

"Yep! Thats...thats us" Donna said smiling nervously.

"We work here now" Roberta said nonchalantly.

"But why do you work here? I mean you definitely have the bodies for it but why?" Junior asked while also complimenting them.

"Do you know how hard it is to work in this town? Everyone is an idiot who only wants us to show our tits to get a promotion! And the place is not even that great" Donna said.

"Now this place? All he have to do is shake our booties,wear skimpy outfits and we get money throw at us all the time. besides,we are the sexiest girls in this town so this gig will last a good time" Roberta smirked.

"And you are okay with this miss Donna?" Junior asked still a little shocked.

"My everyday was so boring...now i disguise myself as a sexy stripper dancer,all night being praised and desired by man who throw money at me to spice things up a notch? I feel...thrilled and excited" She said seriously.

"And you're okay with Roberta doing it with you?" He asked while looking at her.

"Oh my god! Stop asking silly questions,we did all this because we loved it! we enjoy it! it makes us feel great! We could have just said who we are but nooo! we fucking twerked all over your big boner,so shhhhh!" Roberta said a bit annoyed

"You knew i had a boner and still let me rub your thick ass? Wow." Junior said surprised.

"Well...im still single and no guy around these parts is good enough for me,a girl also gets pent up you know?" She countered.

"I guess. So what happens now?" Junior asked while looking at them.

"What happens now is you receive the second half of your reward." Donna said as she placed her mask on the make up table.

"We came too far now,it would be a shame to stop now" Roberta smirked at Junior.

"W-what?" He questions.

"Junior we are gonna show you how thankful we are for all your help" Donna smiled.

The girls look at each other and nod their heads. Roberta reached for her heels and took them off with her mom doing the same thing. Then Donna grabbed a strap on her shoulder to lower reveal one of her beautiful round and large G cup tits showing off her medium sized chocolate colored nipples and then the other. Roberta reached behind her and took her bra off to show her EE cup tits with small dark brown nipples.

The poor guy is just awestruck,being able to see such delicious and sexy thick curves from the two females in his life that were part of his shameful wet dreams,were now naked in front of him and willing to do something...quite naughty

"Do you like these? These big round basketball sized tits that we have. The ones that you said were bouncy." Donna asked while bouncing her tits with her hands.

"Damn! Now that is not fair,i'm dying over here with this raging boner ready to pop" Junior bit his lip trying to hold himself

"Well then how about we let him out of his prison?" Roberta asked while walking over to him swaying her wide hips seductively.

"Your little friend over there is quite big Junior,how about you take your undies out as well and show us how much of a raging erection you have? It's too late to be embarrassed now" Donna said nodding her head.

"Okay miss Donna." Junior said as he got off the couch and pulled his underwear off of him to reveal his python like cock to his stepmom and stepsister.

"Damn that is one big cock you have junior." Donna said with a seductive voice.

"Very surprising indeed,i bet is bigger than your father huh? no bigger than any man i ever got" Roberta said.

"Not even that dumbass ex of yours?" Donna said as she spanked roberta on her ass.

"Ouch! Yeah that's right,he was a small dicked bastard. A rock member like this deserves what momma?" Roberta said biting her lip

"Two thick girls on it that's for damn sure." Donna said as she walked over and got on her knees to get a closer look at her stepson's cock.

The fat dude was very nervous right now,having the woman of his dreams and former wife of his dad an inch close to his dong just waiting to see what she would going to do first.

"So do you want his head and top half or these big balls filled with baby milk and the bottom half?" Donna asked her daughter while hefting his balls in her hands.

"YOWZA!" Junior yelped feeling his family jewels being suddenly groped.

"Oh yeah give me the first option,you can go down on those big and sweaty black balls" Roberta said really into it.

"He's all yours if you can fit it in your slutty mouth." Donna told Roberta as she licked Junior's balls earning a small groan from her stepson.

"Is this what you have wanted sweetie? For us to worship your big dick?" Donna asked as she sucked one of his balls.

"OHhHh! Shiiiiiit this is ahn! Oh god!" Junior moaned in delight,his eyes rolling almost to the back of his skull.

"Something tells me that just a little bit more and he will burst" Roberta giggles.

"I wonder how thick his busting nut would shoot,now i'm curious" Donna said 'hMMN his balls are so salty'

"By the look of those balls im pretty sure he has al lot in the tank." Roberta said as she sucked juniors tip trying to get his cum.

The two ladies are now focusing on their respective roles,Donna is groping and squeezing her stepson heavy balls while sucking on the skin to see how much he could last,maybe even hear the sperm churning through it. Roberta was putting the tip of his cock and sucking its thick head swirling her tongue as the taste fills her mouth and nostrils.

"Oh you girls certainly know how to please a guy." Junior said as he ran his hand through Roberta's soft hair.

"This is just the start Junior,we are going to do things you will never forget,now Roberta show him how deep that throat of yours can go" Donna said with a smirk.

"With pleasure." Roberta said before taking half of his cock down her throat before coming back up and doing it again.

"How does it feel Junior? Having your cock shoved down your stepsister's throat. It's amazing ain't it?" Donna asked as she kissed his balls.

Junior stayed silent for a moment,his eyes wide as plates and utter silence before...it came...with a blast force.

"IM CUMMING!" He shouted while his orgasm was coming at full force.

"Hmmp." Roberta tried to get off but it was too late as he shot a bucket load of cum down her throat before she finally got off allowing her mom to taste his cum. "A little salty but it still taste so good. How are you over there Roberta?" Donna asked while looking at her daughter.

The young woman cheeks were puffed and full with his cum,and that was not even all of it before being forced to swallow. Then she does so getting all of it.

"Fuck! That was like a shotgun" Roberta said.

"Y-yeah sorry about that,its been a while since i masturbated" junior said relieved.

"How the hell are you still hard after that blast?" Donna asked while looking at her stepson. "It takes more than a blowjob to get my full erection into a flaccid state" Junior proudly said.

"Is that so? Mom...show him what our Vips get when we are in the mood" Roberta said

Donna gets in front of Junior and shows her huge black ass looking even juicier than ever,using her incredible cheeks the milf decided to open her walls to him and stuck his sausage between her valley.

"Behold! A buttjob" She played before slamming her ass buns on his rod.

"Ohh this is like a dream come true. I've always wanted a buttjob from you miss Donna." Junior told them as he felt the huge ass on his lap again.

"Hey Roberta is it okay if you give me a buttjob when we get home?" Junior asked hoping he would get one from his stepsister as well.

"Don't give me orders you big dicked fool. This is only my job so until then i can take it''

Roberta smacks her big ol tits on Junior face,rubbing it left and right.

"Suck and grope me now! Make them your toys of pleasure"

Junior was more than happy to suck on her tits. The same tits that tortured him when she wore her tube top that clung to them like a second skin.

"Hmm Junior your cock feels so warm and hard. Not even Robert made me feel so horny for a dick like now,this is so sinful but it only makes it feel better'' Donna said with her pussy dripping wet.

"Thank you miss Donna. That means a lot to me." He said before going back to sucking on Roberta's nipples like a giant baby and groping them.

"Hmmm AHN! H-he sucks me so hard; Hey Junior who pussy do you want to plow first?" Roberta asked

"I'm not for sure. How about you two pick?" Junior told them as he spanked Donna's ass making it jiggle and ripple like water.

"I'm already like this,all you have to do is ask for it and i go cowgirl style on your member harder than you imagine" Donna moaned out.

"Yeah let mom go first. She needs a hard pounding after the show we put on tonight." Roberta told him as she gripped his head and pushed it into her chest. Donna got up and pulled her bikini down to reveal her in all of her nude glory.

"Is this your first time Junior?" Donna asked.

"Hhmhmp" Muffled voice because of tits.

"You think he ever fucked anyone? Pfff please,he lucky we doing this for him" Roberta said.

"I would like to have your first time Junior" The Milf said with a seductive tone of voice.

"Mhmp" Which meant okay through Roberta's tits. "Hope you enjoy this. Cause I know we will." Donna said as she put his tip in her dripping wet pussy.

"Ahhhh Nng~"

The black haired milf of the tubbs started putting inch by inch of that meaty dick inside her cave,enjoying every second of it filling her up just the way she wants,biting her lip while her eyes roll up showing how fun it was.

"Oh god it's so fucking big it's stretching my fucking pussy." Donna said with a almost fucked stupid look on her face.

"You hear that Junior? Mom is enjoying riding you,how does it feel to be inside her?" Roberta teased.

"She is very oh fucking tight." Junior told her as he spanked Donna's ass. "No you just so fucking big." Donna told him and her daughter as she rode him.

***PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP***

Going up and down Donna would feel the big log inside of her every time her hips would move,feeling the pumping of every second,it felt so good,it felt like when she use to have actual good sex.

"Ooohh Junior! You make me feel so good sweety"

"I aim to please miss Donna." Junior said as he squeezed her right tit and pinched her left nipple.

"I can't believe i am just here waiting until my mom is done fucking the dick that will be fucking me later...Cmon im wet here" Roberta said eager.

"Who says you had to be left out? I believe that mouth of his is open. How about you make him use it?" Donna said with a smirk.

"You act like he wasnt sucking my nipples before" Roberta said

"Your tits are the best too Roberta"

"Aw thanks. Now time for you to taste my pretty little pussy." Roberta says as she climbs up to his face.

"Ahnnn! Look out now,don't go acting like this is yoga and make us all fall from the couch" Donna said between moanings.

"Don't worry about me mom. Just worry about that cock inside you." Roberta told her mom.

"Oh yeah let me taste this wet pusy you little slut" junior said licking his lips.

"Taste as much as you want. Right now it's all yours." Roberta said.

The big dicked black guy was a lucky bastard,having his big booty stepmom riding on his meaty cock up and down like a slut while his step sister was putting her wet pussy all over his face. His tongue sinking deeper within the young girl pussy while moanings of pleasure escape from her mouth,not only that but the Milf felt herself getting hammered with more impulse from junior cock on her pussy.

"He definitely knows how to eat pussy. Are you sure this isn't your first time Junior?" Roberta asked.

"Ugghhhh! I think he can...uhhg! Talk right now oh fuck!...i-i can feel it so deep ugh!" Donna moaned

The pressure was building up on Junior member,the non stop movements of Donna on his huge member was getting to its climax.

"Mmph mm h." Junior tried to say something but he was trapped in his stepsister's thighs and pussy.

"Maybe ughn! H-he is close to cumming?" Roberta suggested

"I think so. Do you want another sibling?" Donna asked her daughter with a smile smirk.

"Stop joking around mom, w-Ughn! We know your always on the contraception Yahn!" Roberta moaned.

"Heheh agh! I-I may stop that one day" Donna said feeling the member inside her shake.

Junior hands sink deep on her booty flesh and grope it hard ready to unload a big one.

"Oh shit..."

The big booty milf then felt a loud groaning from her stepson while the amount of sperm that hits her...came like a wrecking ball. Powerful shots of sperm all came inside her like blobs of white substance like her pussy never saw before. Junior energy,sperm account and dick size made Donna feel utterly amazing while loudly screaming in pleasure before it ends.

"Ahhnn...S-so much...Oof! Big meaty plow like a piledriver" Donna said a little groggy.

She then falls face first in the floor like a log,after moving her hips so much on that reverse cowgirl style (sitting on couch version) and taking such huge rod that finally blow up on her like a bazooka...she was pretty much down.

"Damn! Junior you totally fucked mom like a stud,your lucky she is a bit rusty with big cocks" Roberta said surprised getting off her own position to watch her mom condition.

"You got that right Roberta,and now its your turn!"

The fat boy surprised Roberta by grabbing her by the neck and then before she notices,the black haired bitch was on four in Junior domain.

"What the hell?" She said.

"I am going to be dominating now d Devil"

Junior giggled wiggling his hands around her waist as the tip of his penis pokes her pussy.

"Walking around the house teasing me with that tight tank top? A prideful slut like you,needs a bit more discipline.

"Yes junior please give me that fucking cock. I need a real man's cock. I want that same pleasure you just gave mom." Roberta told Junior.

With a smirk to his face that the prideful Roberta is begging to be plow by him,Junior gives her just that. Without mercy for her snatch the guy sticks his member all in one go with a BAM!

"FUCK YES." Roberta cried out as he thrusts into his tight as a vice stepsister.

"Ohhh fuck! Roberta! Your so tight and hot. I'm a bit sad your not a virgin anymore,who did you fuck? That bitch ass white guy who thinks he is a good rapper? Hahaha i show you how a good plow is suppose to be" Junior cackled.

"Yes show me how a real man is supposed to fuck a woman. Don't you dare hold back like my little dicked ex did when we had sex." Roberta told him.

Junior then started to go even harder on Roberta if that was possible,feeling her pussy wrap tightly while her bouncing and jiggling ass would shake wildy. The girl feels in her body what happens when her stepbrother has no self control,pushing his meat on her cave was such overwhelming feeling.

"Ahnnn! Oh fuck! Jesus!" Roberta moaned

She could feel his hands let out of her waist to then grope her boobs with his own hands just to feel them up. With a sudden thrust he pressing on making her go crazy.

"Oh my god you are so fucking good. Now I know how mom feels over there." Roberta said as she bounced on his cock.

"Ooohhhhh Fuck i hope you taken your pills Roberta because there is no way i'm pulling out! Unnnhhh!" Junior moaned.

Clenching his buttocks and balls contracting,the big dicked fat guy lets out one more strong shot of baby batter deep inside that bitch womb.

"Yes cum inside me. Im not on the pill. Give me your cum since you already knocked up my slutty mom." Roberta told him as she orgasmed as well.

"A-Actually she is the one on the pill ahn! W-what about your job?" Junior asked.

"Who cares about this job. Once I have the baby I might come back here." Roberta told him.

"ALRIGTH!" he shouted before unleashing all he could deep within.

"Ohhhhn...yeah that felt awesome,thanks for this" Junior thanked.

"No thank you for showing us a good time." Roberta said before kissing him on the lips.

"Oh yeah,how about we kiss a little bit before we make this up a night?" He said.

"Sounds like a good idea sis." Junior said as he kissed her passionately.

Later that night Junior had the best sex of his entire life with his sexy and curvaceous step mom and step sister who were secretly strip dancers. Talk about having one of those stories worth of a evening and you can't eve tell it right? After that they all went back home to rest for the next day,would it be normal or weird? Well either way there is no shame in feeling no regrets for what has happened.

The next day

In the tubbs house it was very quiet in the morning since everyone was sleep except one person who happens to be in a very good mood.

That person was Roberta,while Junior was busy sleeping having his arm keeping Donna big chocolate like hips of amazing size by his side,she was going to give the guy something she promised.

'Time to fulfill my promise Junior.' Roberta thought as she silently opened the door to her mother's room to find both of them in bed.

She can totally see his huge erection poking out the bedsheets while his too busy hogging her mom who slipped on his bed last night.

'You little perv,your gonna wake up in luck today' Roberta smirked before dropping her pants slowly.

After Roberta pulled her panties off she went over to her mom's bed and pulled the covers off of junior to reveal his erection. She carefully crawled onto the bed and put hand on his cock to line him up.

"Wakey wakey brother" She said with a soothing voice before putting that black rod between her booty cheeks,geeling how warm and throbbing it felt.

"Ooohh yeah" Roberta moaned.

The chubby boy grunts in pleasure while in his sleep,maybe dreaming about something?

"Hmmm" He moaned.

She rubbed her ass up and down his length feeling his cock in between her soft large ass.

He yawns "Ahnn what? R-Roberta?" He asks

"Yep! Its me,now shhh quiet i don't want mom waking up. I just came to give you this little something for the morning" Roberta whispered.

"I thought you said you only did it at work." Junior whispered to his stepsister.

"Well...consider yourself more then Vip now little bro" She said slapping her own ass.

"Ann! Best...vip...ever" Junior smirked.

"You really love our asses don't you little brother? Well they are all yours to spank and squeeze whenever you want." Roberta told him.

"You trying to leave me out of this morning fun?"

Roberta gasps hearing her mom saying those words,she could have sworn she was still sleeping.

"Acting like the first morning boner of the day should be yours? Naughty daughter" Donna spoke

"Mad I got up and thought of it before you." Roberta said with a smirk as she continued grinding against Junior's cock.

"A little bit yes,but i suppose right now is my time to give him a taste of my puppies" Donna said groping her own bouncy tits.

"Go ahead he had mine last night at the club anyways. It's your turn for him to have your tits." Roberta told her mom.

"I'm so lucky to have you two" Junior said happy.

"Hmm...You know...How about the three of us don't shower together? We can do a lot of naughty things there...if you are up to it Roberta" Donna lets out a devilish and naughty smile.

"I'm so lucky to have you two" Junior said happy.

"Hmm...You know...How about the three of us go shower together? We can do a lot of naughty things there...if you are up to it Roberta" Donna lets out a devilish and naughty smile.

"That sounds like a good idea." Junior told them as he got off of Donna's tits to say that.

"You do know we probably just waste the whole morning fucking because there is no way to resist his huge throbbing rod right?" Roberta said getting off his dick.

"Your point is?" Donna asked in a fashion of 'i don't see your point'

"Nothing just pointing that out." Roberta said while still grinding on his cock.

"I thought you were ahnn going to get up?" Junior moaned out.

"Just a little bit more ohhh yeah i like rubbing this between my cheeks" Roberta bit her lip.

"Plus this cock is way too good to stop." Donna told her stepson.

And with this Junior learned that as long as you have a huge cock and use it just right on womans who are desperate for a good fuck they don't have in a long time...you can have a good time. But yeah treating them nicely and with respect works too.


	14. Twerking,Pranking,Fucking,Blackmailing

***I twerk better!***

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and in the Griffins house right now only three members were there with nothing better to do. Why? Well sometimes you just have nothing else to do.

Meg Griffin the beanie girl was flipping through channels on television to see something fun to watch while Brian was sitting on the floor sort of going with the flor.

"Man today there is just nothing to see here" Meg said with a bored look.

"Ahn..y-yeah" Brian said.

The thing is,the white fur dog was too busy looking at Meg pear shaped figure which gave her one of the most heavy bottom bootys he has ever seen,a butt like that would jiggle like jelly if she ever jogged. How she ever finds the jeans to fit that monster ass?

Suddenly Lois arrives on the living room with a casket of laundry that needed to be clean when the woman stopped to see what they were doing.

"What are you two doing?" The red haired woman said.

Lois Griffin was your average sext red haired milg with a hourglass figure and nice big round bubblebutt whose pants were so fitting you could see the outlines of her panties.

"Well right now i am seeing this...whats the name? Oh yeah its showing a old yet classic movie about big butts...the name is Sir Mix a lot and the name of the song is Baby Got Back" Meg finished with a interested look to the video.

"Oh yeah that one is so classic" Brian said looking at the Tv and not to Lois body which was hard.

"Yeah this is kinda how twerking really got started meg." Lois said to her daughter as she watched.

"You know what? I can totally do that you know? Twerking seems to be quite easy with the right buns" Meg smirked confident.

"Pfff Hahaha,oh please Meg we both know you don't have the suppleness to be a twerker girl" Lois said practically saying to her daughter she has no twerk skill

"Oh please an old hag like you wouldn't be able to twerk at all even with all the ass you have." Meg told her mom as she looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"What did you just said to me fat ass?" Lois drops the clothes in the ground.

"You heard me! I can twerk better then you,i'm young and hot as hell. And you are just the old news" Meg said

"Whoa! Ok let's all just calm down a bit,no need to get physical" Brian said trying to get them to calm down.

"Shut it brian!" They said in unison getting brian to sit back in his original position.

"You know what mom? How about we settle this in a competition? The one who loses the twerk off will do the house chores for one week while the winner can talk shit to the loser all she wants" Meg said with a smirk showing off her attitude.

"Oh you're so on you. Prepare to lose you little bitch." Lois told her daughter as she looked at her then to brian. "Brian you are going to be the judge of this competition." Lois told the talking dog.

"Wait WHAT? W-why me?" Brian said surprised.

"There is no way we can ask Chris or Peter for that...it would be too weird" Lois said

"And i don't really want either,he is always trying to put something on my drink" Meg said

I guess you guys are right." He says.

They soon organized the living room for the twerk off,the couch was moved away together with other furniture. The windows were closed and so were the curtains,the door locked in case someone tries to interrupt them.

They then get in front of him to give him a perfect view of them both,the latter blushing at this not knowing how he got into this.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we need some music" Meg said.

"I got just the right thing for this" Lois said putting something on the radio.

***Cues: Jennifer Lopez-Booty ft. Iggy Azalea***

"Very nice mom. Perfect song for me to beat you with." She says as she starts swaying her hips left and right.

"You wish little girl! Pay attention Brian" Lois said while shaking her rump up and down in squat position.

She starts twerking up and down making her ass bounce in her hip hugging tan two girls are now stuck on a battle were there is only one thing to do...twerk up and down making your ass bounce wildly on their goddamn hip hugging blue pants or khakis.

Brian is watching this up close to the sound of the music,sweating and starting to a scale were there was no time for him to even think of blinking.

"So Brian who do you think is doing better so far?" Meg asked as she twerk.

"Ooh boy..y-your both really amazing at this, i'm not sure this will be easy" The dog said nervous.

"Come on brian you know you want to choose me. So just say it already." Lois said as she looked behind her.

"You just say that cause he is nuts for you, but who doesn't prefer a bigger and fatter piece of steak huh? Cmon Brian choose me, i'm way fresher" Meg said calling her mom old.

"Oh both of you are so evenly matched that I just can't choose." Brian told them.

"Are you kidding me!? That's it, i am gonna kick it up a notch" Lois said seriously.

Lois gets up and to the surprise of both meg and brian she rips her pants off leaving her in just a pair of pink panties with her shirt still on.

"Holy shit!" Brian was surprised that she would so casually do that.

"There is room for ONE hot woman in this house Brian. And i'm gonna make you see" Lois smirked.

"So that's the road you want to take fine. Two can play that game." Meg said as she took her pants off leaving her in just her black thong and shirt.

"Double holy shit!" Brian heart skip a beat and then covers his crotch.

"Now let's see who is the better twerker." Meg said as she twerked and made her ass clap together.

The two big booty females get closer to Brian showing their bare butts with only thin fabric covering all the jiggly flesh quaking all over the place. This amount of erotic view would make anyone hard right away,and for Brian who is trying to control himself even though his a dog is...really fucking difficult,that was a view of dreams and yet...why was he a judge for this twerking battle of clapping cheeks? No matter who win,someone will get mad at him.

'Damn they are both amazing at twerking it's hard to choose just one of them.' Brian thought as he looked at the massive pieces of meat in front of him ripple and quake with each movement.

'I have to win! Show that bitch i'm the sexiest' Meg thought making up a plan to get Brian to choose her.

Meg gets close to brian almost sitting on his lap and continues to twerk for his eyes. Lois seeing this gets her to do the exact same thing.

"Ahnn! G-G-irls please this is getting out of hand" Brian moaned out.

"Not until she admits i am the best twerker" Meg said.

"In your dreams fat ass,i'm way better twerker and sexier in any sort of the word hot" Lois refused to yield.

"Oh please I'm ten times sexier than you. Ever since I got this ass I've been getting asked out but I don't accept because all they want is my ass." Meg told her mom.

"Your ass is the only good thing that body has to offer. Im plump in all areas and way more experienced" Lois said smacking her own ass.

"Too bad all that belongs to a fat bastard" The pawg ass girl laughs.

"Oh please I could get any man with a shake of this thing." Lois glared at her daughter as she shook her ass.

"Then it's time to take the SPOTLIGHT!"

Meg then gave a strong booty shake to the left were her mom was and bumps it like a truck colliding with the other booty making poor Lois fall on the floor.

"You little bitch. How dare you booty bump me." Lois said as she got off her ass and went to her daughter and hip checked her out of the way.

The beanie girl almost falls down but she keeps the ground with a thud.

"Nice try mom,but i have been dealing with all this meat from a long time,so my center of balance is rock solid" Meg smirked.

"Acting all high and mighty because your fat? I show you what happens to cheaters!" Lois shouted.

"Bring it on you cow!" Meg shouted.

"Now girls how about we settle down and talk?" Brian tried to defuse the situation. "Shut the hell up brian. She thinks she has the better ass but that is just nothing but fat." Meg said to the talking dog.

"Why you little!" Lois gets made

Now two sexy pantless womans start fighting,not about twerking or even using fists,but a lot of booty bumping and shaking just because one refuses to admit the other has a butt as good as the latter. Humans have a hard time containing their urges and in Brian case who is a dog...it's now impossible to not look at this situation of thicc proportions.

"OOoohHhh" Brian moaned feeling that his 'lipstick' wants to get out and nothing can stop it.

'No go down.' Brian told his dick in his mind but his dick didn't listen to him.

The two females were too busy to see the huge and throbbing red cock,pulsing with energy and might at the arousal of a scene that was presented to it. It looked ready to destroy pussy.

'Damn! This is the biggest i ever got' He thought

"Just admit mine is better already." Meg growled out. "I will never say it." Lois growled back.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! YOU BOTH HAVE THE SEXIEST ASSES I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Brian said loudly removing his hands from his crotch just so he could say that.

That made them snap out of their fighting and look at him a little shocked.

"Oh...ahn i-im sorry i think i just went nuts for a bit there" Brian apologize.

"It's fine but could you move your hands?" Meg asked as she looked at him.

"its fine but...could you move your hands again?" Meg asked curious as she looked at him.

'Oh shit' "Ahn...sorry but this is..ahn you know is better if i just go away" The dog tries to get out.

Lois moves in front of him and pushes him back on the couch. "Your not going anywhere brian until you move your hands for us." Lois told him.

"Oh c'mon! You two know why im doing this,it's because i have an erection ok? You know how hard it is for a dog to hold on his boner? We are not even supposed to do that!" Brian said annoyed.

"So which one of us caused this?" Meg asked with a smirk.

"A-Are you serious? Both! Ok? You two caused me to have this. I cant choose which is better ok? Maybe you should look for another solution for that...can i go now? You know...take care of this" Brian sighed.

"Hmmm..." Lois ponder for a while "I am gonna have to ask you to show us your boner Brian" She said.

"Hmm no your going to stay here Brian and help us out with another competition." Lois said as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah...and we gonna need an actual answer this time" Meg smirks thinking the same thing.

"C-competition? I just judged a competition between you two and it got me excited. I need to take care of this." Brian told the girls.

The big booty beanie girl takes advantage of Brian not paying attention to her for a split second and goes to take out his hands out of the way to reveal his size.

Looking back at meg was a red dog dick that was 11 to 12 inches long and about 4 to 5 inches in girth.

'Woah' was the only thing Meg thought at that moment.

"Well this is a surprise...Was your dick always this big Brian?" Lois asked with some interest.

"Um yes i guess." Brian told them as he looked at them a little embarrassed.

"I know what we can do now to come to a result mom" Meg licked her lips pervertedly.

"Let's see if you are up for Meg." Lois said as she reached for her shirt button.

"Ahnn..W-what is going on?" Brian asked sweating.

"There is no way we move on with this" Lois said slowly taking off her shirt revealing her laced pinkish bra.

"We gotta have a winner" Meg did the same revealing her smaller yet perky boobs.

"So what now you want me to judge your tits. Meg yours are small and perky. Lois yours are larger its a tie. Can I leave now?" Brian said thinking it would be that easy to leave.

The red haired woman of the house scowls a bit and grabs Brian cock with a hard grip.

"WOW! ow! ow w-what?" He moaned a grunt of pain and pleasure.

"We are gonna see who can fuck you better,this is the ultimate challenge now Dog!" Lois said with a wicked smile.

"Are you sure you two want this?" Brian asked.

"Yes now choose which one of us you want first." Meg said to him as she took her bra off.

"Oh shit! A-Ahnnn T-this is too sudden" Brian panicked.

"Just say it Brian,you know you want me to go first" Lois licked her lips wanting to go down on his member.

"Cmon Brian,don't you want this huge fat ass to rub your penis?" Meg said groping her butt.

"Yes I do but I have wanted your mom for awhile now." Brian was conflicted as to who he wanted to fuck first.

"Hah! Take that you fatty! Good boy Brian,now i am going to give you something you always wanted since your so much Bigger than my husband" Lois said eager.

'Yes! I'm finally going to fuck Lois and as a bonus i'm going to fuck her thick pawg daughter Meg.' Brian thought in his head.

The red haired bitch gets on her knees in front of Brian rod looking and analyzing it almost like checking if it was worth working with it. With a smirk slowly fits her mouth before she takes off the bra revealing her boobalicious breasts.

"Try to hold out" She said acting all high and mighty.

"Wow...they are so be-AH!"

Brian had no time to admire Lois beautiful tits because the latter just attacked him with a titfuck.

'So soft and smooth.' Brian thought as Lois rubbed her tits up and down his dick.

"This is just the beginning" Lois said before she let her tongue out and starts to lick some of his wiener like a lollipop.

"Ohhhh! Oh boy ahnn!" Brian moaned feeling great,gritting his teeth later.

Brian grips the couch trying not to cum inside of her mouth while she does this which is hard since she use to be a pornstar.

"Oh this might be the best blowjob of my life." Brian said out loud.

Meg was not happy since her mom was getting a head start on her...however she then came up with an idea. Seeing her mom distracted, the big booty girl gets up on the couch standing up on top and then getting on squat position with her phat ass turn around Brian.

"Oooh Briannn" She call him.

The dog was highly concentrated on what lois was giving him but for one second he stops and turns around only for his face to collide with a soft surface.

"I hope your comfortable because I'm staying like this till it's my turn." Meg told Brian who gripped her thighs.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Lois asked stopping the sucking.

"Ahn! Making him have a good tie while you give your crappy sucking" Meg moaned feeling Brian sniffing her big fat booty and squeezing it.

"Oh is that so? Then i think i am going to get serious now"

Lois said grabbing her tits and opening the up like a pair of gelatinous orbs she wraps it up on his rod in a boobytrap and then following up with more sucking at a higher speed.

'Damn her tits are so large and soft. And her mouth is so warm.' Brian thought as he felt her tits and mouth around his dick.

'Ohhh fuck! Hmn..Her tits are so large and squishy,that mouth is beyond any other fellatio i got from other girls,is so warm' Brian thought as he felt Lois tits and mouth working to please his penis.

Meg tits are not as big as her mother but her booty works for double,she made sure to put strawberry scent body wash in the morning when showering,that would for sure make Brian be more into sniffing her and who can resist her buttocks? you just want to shove your face there and never let go.

"Come on Brian you know you want to kiss my thick bubble butt so do it. Lick it I know you want to." Meg said as she looked at her mom.

Brian groans of pleasure are so mixed they don't know if he is about to cum or collapse from the amount of arousal those two sexy bitches are bringing to him. Lois can feel his member twitch with more intensity,was he about to cum or this was just a warning?

The answer was...YES!

With a muffled groan of pleasure that could be half heard because of Meg huge ass cheeks Brian unleashes his pent up orgasm that hits lois like a cannon filling her cheeks up with his dog batter to the point she looked like a puffy cheek squirrel.

"Wow...That was one heck of a shot" Meg said giggling.

Lois removes herself from Brian cock trying to not spill any drop from his member that she managed to catch,it was still rocking hard after that orgasm and Meg could see that her mom would want to swallow all the cum just to show off that she was more into all the sex play.

"Oooh God,last time i burst one this big was when i almost won no Nut november" Brian moaned out of Meg booty.

"Then this is all the training you need before you try again"

Meg said slowly getting out of that position and moving off the couch to stay on the floor again only to turn around showing her space station of a booty next to Brian lap. The moment booty met dick in a fleshy contact,Brian could swear his member just got harder then before,Meg felt the mighty need to get that dick inside her right fucking now.

"Ok enough opening acts,let's get to the main attraction"

Lifting it up she then decided to be bold and just went down on rod,knot and everything. That made both of them moan with no control.

"OHHHH FUCK!" Brian moaned in a gasp.

"OHHH NhN DAMN! So deep!" Meg felt like getting skewered for a moment.

The big booty girl started to move her hips up and down feeling that big thing coming out and then inside again,it was just so big and everytime it went hard and deep on her cave,it was better than any vibrator. The amount of flesh that met Brian eyes was overwhelming,his hands could only grope and hold onto it while Lois was watching it with a scowl on her face after swallowing his spunk

"Jesus fucking christ! Brian your cock is so big,and it penetrates so well in my pussy i think i might get addicted to it! Ahnn" Meg said with her tongue hanging out her mouth.

"Ahn! I Am glad you enjo-ohh fuck!"

"You little shit,you took my chance of a good plowing" Lois said

"You lost your chance,now just stay there watching me actually make him feel pleasure'' Meg said moving her body faster.

"Ohh god" Brian moaned.

"That's it! I am done with this" The red haired said taking off the remaining clothing and getting naked.

Lois gets mad and walks towards her daughter,acting like a total bitch she grabs Meg arms and starts pulling her.

"What are you doing!? Stop it! You're ruining my moment"

"Too bad! Get off him now! I am going to show you how you can fuck someone" Lois nagged.

"W-wait! Girls i am a bit stuck here so just ahn! Geez oh god" Brian was feeling the pressure more than ever now.

What Lois had not counted with was that after somehow Meg lower half manages to get free from Brian member *plop* she now was falling down on her of them got in the floor with a thud!

"Oof!" Lois gasped.

"Ahn! Fuck you mom,you always crap all over my fun" Meg gets up even though she's dizzy.

"Serves you right! Geez your so fat you almost flattened me"

Brian was still feeling drunk from all the pleasure,but seeing Lois in four butt naked and pussy free? That made him come back quickly.

'Pussssyyyy' He thought.

"Who your calling fat?" Meg got mad.

"Who else? It's you! You fucking f-AAAA!"

Lois is startled by Brian who gave her a surprise humping,and by that i mean slowly getting behind her and thrusting his rod inside her pussy with all his strength,going knot deep in her that's for sure.

"OoOohhh! Lois! Your surprisingly tight!" Brian moaned out in delight.

"What is that s-suppose to ahgn! mean?" Lois moaned out.

"Wow! Brian that was bold" Meg said.

"You know what is bold? Making a twerking competition in the living room and having me! to Judge,and the moment you two realize i have a big cock i suddenly become interesting huh?" Brian slaps Lois ass.

"AHN!" She moaned.

"Well Guess what Lois? You both are sexy to the bone at your own level,now watch me pump your pussy"

The dog just stayed there moving his hips frantically fucking the red haired slut on doggy style for what seemed to be half an hour. The milf would scream in pleasure as his huge stick was pumping her like crazy,the knot would not let her go away,Meg watched the whole scene in amazement and amusement,watching her mom squirm in the ground having Brian dominating her,acting like a wild animal until Lois had came already a couple of minutes for the second time.

"IM CUMMING!"

Brian moaned loudly while thrusting one last time before draining his balls all over the milf insides.

"Ahhhh! Ohh! FFFFF-FUCK!" Lois moaned feeling her womb getting invaded by dog spunk.

"Well good for you mom,looks like you are the sexiest for Brian" Meg said taking a few pictures with her cellphone.

"T-There is so much…"

"Ahhhhnnn….Man this was one hell of a release. Well Lois if you ever feel like doing this again,i won't mind it at all" Brian said removing himself after his dick got less swollen.

"What about me Brian? I still want some of that" Meg licked her lips.

"Don't worry Meg,i'm still ready for that ass. Just give me a few minutes to eat something and meet me at your room" Brian winked.

"Awesome! Just stay there for a moment Mom i be done later...maybe not so fast. But after your feeling your legs again,please clean all this cum leaking from your pussy.

Brian and Meg go their ways leaving a red haired woman in the floor groaning for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

***Prank Gone erected***

I would like to say is just another day at Quahog,but it's never a normal day. But this time it was a special kind of day,it was april fools day. And you know what that means,everyone wants to prank everybody,sometimes with no holding back and going too far. Peter Griffin the town idiot was planning a prank to his son Chris and the dog Brian,at that day he would meet the guys at the pub and prank them too,since he was in a hurry he had to come up with something fast. What did he do? The fat bastard spiked their food with a viagra pills that he grinded it do dust and mixed on the cereal.

Laughing his obnoxious laugher Peter would make sure to have a good april fools day. At that afternoon Brian and Chris had eaten like normal,only their food was spiked,and when they were done with the bowl of cereal the two males start to feel extremely horny for some reason,Chris boner was almost ripping his pants apart while Brian was like looking at a big red rod throbbing for attention.

"What the hell?" Brian grunted.

"Ahn...I gotta go to my room for...yeah bye" Chris immediately runs away going to his room.

Poor Chris Griffin was already a horny teenager,now making that kind of guy who masturbates all the time to be even hornier? He tried to take care of his hand on,he thought about his former teacher Lana lockhart completely naked and giving him a stripstease,he thought about the sexy rappers Nicki Minaj and Iggy azalea wearing skimpy clothing and twerking for him with double the booty. He came violently all over the floor after so much time,however his member was still hard and refused to go soft.

"This is torture! My hands are not enough" He screamed.

In that moment a certain orange haired Milf decided to get inside the room without knocking (talk about no privacy) to see her son.

"Hey Chris i need you to go buy me s-WHAT THE HELL?"

"MOM? T-THIS IS...learn to knock!" Chris said trying to hide his huge erection at full view.

"What happened to you?" She asked

"I got super horny for some reason and it won't go down"

"Whoa! Is all that cum in the floor yours?" Lois asked surprise.

"Yeah! Ohhh god is still so hard" Chris grunted in pain.

'Holy shit,My son cock is so god damn huge! Hmmmn It reminds me when i use to date guys with big packages' Lois thought biting her lip "Dont worry son...mommy will take care of that" She said with a lustful face.

"Really? But how you gonna do that?"

The next thing that happens makes the blonde haired guy eyes widen in surprise,his mom started to unbutton her shirt and then reveal her white laced bra that holded her huge squishy like tits,with a mischievous smile she then would slowly remove the bra at a pace to make him wish for more,until the whole valley was revealed at its exquisite sight bouncing all over the place.

"As a mother it is my job to help my son in hard situation life throws at him" Lois said making a pose.

"Whoooa! Mom your so hot!" Chris said eager.

"I know that hun,boy i sure know" Lois said,proud that she still got it.

Walking towards her boy who is near the bed end,she can clearly see now how freaking big and powerful his member looks like,it made her really horny to look at it and smell its wonderful musk.

"Now try to relax Chris"

With confidence She cups her own boobs and opens them like two heavy melons just to squash them together between his twitching dick. Chris moans loudly feeling the walls of warm and soft flesh colliding against his rod surface,it felt so good,it felt like all the porn he watch this far was nothing compared to his mom mammaries. When she started moving her gazongas up and down,that was when it turned super good,the level of arousing coming from him was high,his member was shaking feeling the titfuck,he had to try to hard to cum once,but she was making him close to edge after two minutes. What actually made him lose control was when Lois started to slow down the titfuck so she could wrap her tongue around the tip of his penis and suckle on it,feeling the bitter yet amazing taste from such good cock.

"OOOH FUCK! Mom im cumming!" Chris moaned.

The big guy surprises his mom by shooting four shots of thick sperm blows,the first filled her mouth to the limit making her have to remove herself,the second and third hitted her across the face so hard it was like a beauty mask was applied to the face,the last one decided to go up and splashed right on the ceiling leaving its mark.

Lois is left astonished,her son just came more then any man she has ever had done this before,her face now covered in warm seed from Chris balls and the taste of it going down the throat at that moment...she felt her pussy getting wet and staining her panties.

"Ooooo...that was so good mom" Chris then notices he is still hard "Oh shit! C'mon,that was the biggest one so far,why won't it go down!?" Chris said with a loud voice.

"Now now Chris,if you want it to go down,then how are we going to keep on our game?" Lois sad rubbing some of the sperm off her face.

"Wait...what?"

Meanwhile Lois was helping her son with his hard on problem,Brian was having the same situation,walking around the kitchen and pouring cold water to see if his dick would stop being so swollen,but for a dog? No way in hell an erection like that would go down by just jerking off a few times.

"Ohhh god this is so uncomfortable,what the hell was in that cereal today? I don't remember getting as hard as this before,i gotta...gotta find something to hump" Brian said.

The dog looks around the kitchen but there was nothing there he could use,once the dog walks towards the living room he sees someone...it was Meg laying down on the floor watching something.

'Meg? ...Yes she will do fine,look at that fat ass wrapped in those blue jeans,just waiting for someone to grab it and make it yours' Brian thought lustfully.

The griffin girl was just there with nothing better to do in her evening besides watching some old movie,she was bored that's for sure,however the next thing that Brian does is to run straight at her and jump towards her booty,who in contact he landed square between the cheeks of that phat ass,his dick lodged right in the middle while his face and hands were groping as much as possible.

"YAHN!" Meg yelped "What the hell?"

"Ooohh Yeah,now this is the booty of my dreams girl" Brian said already rubbing his face on that meat.

"Brian? What are you doing ?" Meg asked surprised,but also feeling something huge close to her ass.

"Oooh Meg! Please just let me feel it more! I can't hold it! It's killing me! I need it! need it! need it!

The white furred dog goes into a humping frenzy were he move his hips and goes dogging on Meg booty cheeks covered by the supple texture of her clothing. The beanie girl gasps in surprise,understanding now that the thing she is feeling is Brian dick,but way bigger than she thought.

"Whoa! I thought you were into my mom" She said feeling the humping intensify.

"I want this ass! Meg please let me cum over all your beautiful ass"

'Hmmn...You know? The way he humps my butt is actually making me horny,my ass cheeks are jiggling like crazy' "Ok then Brian shower my pants in that goo you have pent up" Meg smiled getting into it.

"Ohhhh Yeah! Ohhh fuck ahnn!"

The dog felt his member twitch,the flesh holding him like a prison was so exquisite,he ends up howling as the pressure eventually allows him to cum unleashing a big amount of cum that plastered Meg Jeans like a pile of white goo.

'Damn! That felt intense,i can feel its thickness and warmth alone from all this' Meg thought impressed.

"Holy shit...That felt incredible,cumming a lot is way better"

"Your not done yet are you Brian?" Meg asked him.

When Brian stops thinking about how good it felt to hump meg booty through her pants he sees the latter getting up and taking her pants off revealing her bare buttocks. They were big,plumply,soft like,the kind of booty born to twerk and show up in certain music videos.

"You want help with that huge thing? Plow me until i had enough" She said getting on four and wiggling her butt towards him.

"Oh...my...God" Brian was ready.

* * *

Meanwhile Brian was going to into the deeper end with Meg...someone was going way deeper than that. Inside Chris room you can hear a variety of sounds,the bed creaking back and forth,the loud moaning of pleasure coming from female and male,but the biggest sound was Chris plopping his dominance over his mother Lois.

"OH FUCK! AHNNN! CHRIS YOUR SO BIG! UHGHGH"

What Chris tried was a position that resembled the missionary,but this one was different,it had the touch oh his legs more up on Lois legs were it appeared like he is squatting but is actually fucking the shit out his mother right now...ladies and gentlemans? The mating press. Which the Milf was receiving it from her well hung son at that moment.

"Oh yeah mom ahnn! Your so hot,i always wanted to fuck you like this" Chris moaned.

"Ahhhhhh! YEAH FUCK ME CHRIS! MAKE IT ALL THE WAY"

Chris hears the sexiest thing his mom has told him and decided to do the impossible...stop fucking for a second so you can change the position. Lois was lying on her back. Asking his mom to get ready,she is bending her elbows and lifting her pelvis. Legs spread wide. Chris then stands on one knee with his back to her buttocks,bending his second leg and yet leans on his foot.

"I am going to make this the best nut ever mom"

Putting his palm on some surface for support,he uses the other free one to hold Lois Shin,helping her to get better balance in a raised position. The big dicked guy would pump his dick fast and hard on his mom pussy while on the Astrologer sex position,it was the biggest exercise of his life,sweat dripped from their bodies,but he would not stop a second time,no! No stopping,only plowing.

"THAT'S RIGHT! FUCK ME MORE! FILL ME UP! PUMP ME UP SO BAD THE ONLY THING MY BRAIN CAN THINK OF IS YOUR MEMBER"

"AHHHNNNHGHGHGNNNHhhh!"

With a might moan and a final thrust deep within her pussy,Chris lets out a roar as big as his orgasm that was now filling Lois womb with its thick,warm and sticky seed. She moaned so loudly,it was the best feeling. A young huge cock full of energy making her have the best sex she could ask for.

"Oooohhhh Nnn...yeahhh" She said drooling.

Meanwhile Lois was having her time with a good sex time,Brian and Meg were getting to know each other better as well. There were a few positions for the dog to try with Meg because of size difference,he fucked her missionary style which allowed him to grab her boobs and feel most of her skin while his member would plow her hard. Meg moaned every time he thrusted hard inside her,the knot was a different sensation,but also hotter. It was hard to take it out but they tested many other sex positions.

Cowgirl style and its reverse counterpart,those were the best ones to emphasize her huge posterior,it quaked and jiggled like a bouncy castle for his eyes,his dick never felt so good,his hands never felt so greedy to grab.

"OHH! Yes! Fuck me! Keep fucking me Brian!" Meg Moaned.

But their favorite one was the Doggy style,in this position Brian could let out all of his animalistic pent up sexuality,grabbing Meg ass with his paws,inserting his huge red dick in her pussy,humping her non stop and hear her squirting.

"I-I think i'm getting more addicted to your butt then my obsession to your mother! He said with a smirk.

"AHNNN! That's great news!" Meg smiled in a grunt of pleasure.

"Fuck! My knot is too deep,i can't take it out"

"Then don't! Cum inside me like a goddamn turkey filled for thanksgiving" Meg moaned loudly

"AHHH SCREW IT! OHNNNNN!"

The god grunted in pleasure taking out all his pent up sexual energy inside Meg as hard as possible while the latter was screaming in pleasure taking all of it like a champ.

"Oh...Oh god...I don't know what made you so horny today Brian,but damn did that felt good" Meg said tired in the ground.

"Y-yeah...good thing nobody saw us.

In that day some of the family members had deepen a interesting bond to each other thanks to a stupid shenanigan made by Peter,not that the latter would ever see that coming.

* * *

***Buying a Fleshlight***

It was a sunny day in quahog, today felt like a good day for a certain talking white dog who was sitting in a house that we all have seen countless time in the past. He was waiting for a special delivery to arrive,it was really personal so being there when it comes is utterly important.

"Oh man I can wait to try it out. I paid a lot of money so it better be worth it." Brian said out loud while sitting on the couch waiting for the mailman.

But...waiting so long was boring and a bit annoying,so he went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Meanwhile meg was coming downstairs to find the pack of sausages and take them back to her room. Then suddenly a knock on the door caused her to turn the other way and get it.

But what he did not count was Meg coming downstairs to find another pack og sausages to take back to her room for...an experiment. Hearing a sudden knock on the door caused her to turn around and decide to get it.

"Yes?" She said after opening the door.

A few moments later Brian was coming back from the kitchen and stretching himself.

Brian decided to look out the window to see if the mailman came and he sees that the man is getting back in his truck to leave so he opens the front door to retrieve his package only to be met with nothing on the porch.

"Wait..." Tries to look again "What the fuck? Where is it?" He started to panic.

He starts looking around frantically trying to find his package but he could find it anywhere outside.

"Looking for this?"

The dog hears a voice coming from behind,turning around he sees Meg upstairs with something on her hands while a smirk was plastered on her face.

"H-hey Meg I thought you were going to a friend's house today? What do you have in your hands?" Brian questioned her with a nervous look on his face.

The beanie girl slowly goes downstairs at a dramatic fashion to emphasize the situation.

"I was just going to the kitchen when i heard the door,imagine my look of surprise when i found...THIS!" Meg shows what seemed to be a fleshlight.

Brian eyes open wide seeing that his special package was open and Meg the big booty girl of the house had it now on her hands.

"So Brian what do you have to say for yourself huh?" Meg asked as she got closer to him. "U-um i'm pretty sure that might be chris's package I ordered alcohol." Brian lied hoping she would believe it.

Truth be told Brian actually had done more with that Fleshlight then just make it more expensive,he had used all possible ways to make it perfect. Like invading Quagmire house and see if he had any sort of camera hided on their house to spy on Lois or even pictures since the guy was an expect pervert,he wanted to make a customized sex toy of Lois pussy,remembering the hell he had to go through to actually get it right..its not even worth mentioning how he did it.

"I do believe Chris would ask something like that,but your name was on the register,i heard from the delivery guy'' Meg said not buying it.

"H-he probably used my name to get the package thinking it wouldn't be traced back to him." Brian said as she looked at him.

"You seemed to be quite worried about his stuff,the moment i saw you looking so frantically inside the box" Meg was now in front of him

"Tell me Brian...should i tell them about this?"

She takes her right hand from her back to show him a fleshlight that she found in the box. "So Brian the choice is yours. Tell me the truth and I will give it to you. Tell me a lie and mom and dad will find out about this." Meg said with a smirk.

"A-Are you blackmailing me?" Brian said not believing what she said.

"I bet you used their money hided,there is no way you can get so much money for this,you don't even work" Meg said.

"No I borrowed it from a friend who has a lot of money okay?" Brian said as he looked at her.

"Ok then i just give it to Chris since HE! Is the one who used so much money on this customized piece of sex toy...I hope he doesn't break it in one go" Meg laughed.

"NO it's mine okay? Its mine i bought it. Just please do not give it to chris. I will do anything." Brian said as she looked at him with a grin.

"Anything huh? hmm..." She thought for a moment" I think i have just the thing Brian,lets go to your room for a moment''

Brian gulps down not knowing what that girl had in storage for him. Was she really blackmailing him?

"Why do we need to be in your room?" Brian asked as he tried not to stare at her ass but he was failing miserably.

Meg turns around and shakes her butt a bit to before putting one arm to the waist.

"Lets just say,i am going to make your afternoon more interesting little dog" She laughed while walking upstairs.

"I'm pretty sure you can't make my day more interesting." Brian said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up! Follow. Me. NOW!"

Meg told him with a demanding voice making Brian scared for a moment gulping down some saliva,he can't forget that she still has his fleshlight so he has to play her game for now.

"Okay Meg." Brian said as the got up the stairs walked down the hallway and stopped when they got to the third door on the left.

"Before we enter i want to ask you a question Brian" Meg smirked looking at him.

"What is it?" Brian asked a bit nervous.

"Is my..." She shakes her ass "Booty sexy?"

"U-um I guess. Why do you ask Meg?" Brian questioned as they walked into her room.

The girl slowly opens the door to her bedroom " Because right now? Your going to show me how to use a fleshlight"

"W-w-what? But why?" Brian questioned the PAWG that was standing in front of him.

"Why? Oh Brian because if you don't do what i am telling you,i am going to tell everyone about this,the moment you let me see this it was time for a few paybacks. Now get comfy on my bed" She said slapping his dog buttocks.

'Looks like I don't have a damn choice.' Brian thought as he sat down on the girls bed.

"Would you like some help to get a little more...into it?" She asked ready to do something.

"I'm going to say yes because I don't know what will happen if I say no." Brian said as he stared at the phat ass of Meg Griffin.

The girl with the beanie hat smirks hearing that and does the one thing to do in this situation,she turn around and started to rub her butt on his lap slowly without even saying anything.

'Woah for someone who has about twenty pounds of ass she seems so light.' Brian thought as she sat on his lap.

The ass felt so soft and squishy,the could not help himself but groan in pleasure by the fabric rubbing and grinding against his crotch,the arousing raised up as his penis comes out to play.

"Oh! Looks like your into it,better then mom right?" She then gets up not doing that anymore "Now we get to the part im waiting for

"And that would be what exactly?" Brian questioned her as he stared at the phat ass of Meg.

The girl then turns around and throws the fleshlight at him who grabs it with both hands.

"Your gonna use that right now...and i will be watching" Meg said with a pervert smile.

"Wait...WHAT?! Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure you have something way better to do then watch me use this right?" Brian asked in a last attempt to get out of his current situation.

"Keep saying no to me,see what happens!" Meg screams.

'No choice.' Brian thought as he started putting the fleshlight around his dick much to the pleasure of Meg.

"Yeah...keep it up just like that"

"I just want you to know,your acting more perverted than Quagmire...in this situation i suppose"

"Oh please he is a little dicked man who doesn't have endurance." Meg said to him.

Brian felt embarrassed to be doing this in front of Meg,but he did enjoyed how the fleshlight felt on his member,truth be told is not real but DAMN it feels just as good.

"Hey brian I have a question for you and you better answer it honestly. Who's pussy is it supposed to be? Kim Kardashian?" Meg asked curious.

"Do you really need to ask all the questions i don't want a-answer? And how the heck would i even find a fleshlight like that?" Brian moaned

"People pay a lot of money for a fleshlight like that." Meg said as she looked at him slide in and out slowly of the fleshlight.

"Well I'm not telling you" Brian tried to keep some honor.

"Oh really?"

The girl then grabs the fleshlight with her left hand and starts moving it up and down by herself at a much faster speed.

"Do you not remember who has the leverage here? Well let me remind you just who does." Meg said with a sensual smirk.

"Ooo Fuck!" Brian can feel it move faster.

"I am going to make you close to the brim of cumming only to stop it and interrupting it. And i do it again and again and again" Meg smirked.

"I am going to make you close to the brim of cumming only to stop it and interrupting it. And i do it again and again and again until you tell me who your fleshlight is really supposed to be" Meg smirked.

"Please don't I know you are a good girl you wouldn't do something that evil." Brian begged but it fell on deaf ears as she moved up and down fast.

"I came this far didnt i?"

"Ughhnn!"

"Now i am going to make you see how much movement my hands can handle you little perv"

"AHn! S-stop it" Brian asked

"It's obvious that this is meant to be a fleshlight based on mon Brian,you have this urge to one day be able to fuck her don't you? Shame,such a shame you will never do that"

"No it's not based on your mom I swear." Brian told her as he tried his hardest to not cum from her ministrations on his dick.

"I should blue ball you all day for lying to me Dog. Tell me,what depraved thoughts are in your mind right now?"

'Grabbing that thick ass of yours that's what" Brian was feeling so much pleasure that he said what he was thinking out loud for meg to hear.

"Ooohh?" She smirked at him with a pervert grin.

"I-I mean! W-well" Brian was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Now that is the kind of sincerity i wanted to hear Brian"

Meg stops and pulls her pants down for the dog to see her phat ass that lightly jiggles for his pleasure. "So is this what you wanted?" Meg asked teasing him.

"Wow...Is just so big,somehow it looks even better than before" He said admiring it.

"You can use a new toy to relieve yourself Brian,no need to waste money on silly toys,i'm all the booty you can ask for and more" She shakes left and right.

"M-mine? You mean I can-" Brian was about to say something but he was cut short by Meg.

"All yours. No need to ask, just do what you want got it? Good." Meg said as she lightly twerked her ass.

'OH SHIT!'

Taking out his fleshlight and throwing at the closet like the piece or whatever material they use,Brian gets up and crawls like the dog he is towards Meg big bootylicious ass.

"I mean that is unless you want to go back to that piece of shit that isn't all natural like me." Meg said as she spanked her ass causing it to jiggle hypnotizing brian.

"I choose flesh definitely flesh." Brian said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Stick that big red dog cock inside my pussy until your stuck!"

"Alright you asked for it." Brian said as he lined up with her beautiful teenage pussy then he pushed into her making her moan slightly.

"Ahhnnn!"

"Ohhhh! Yeah alright! Now this is what im talking about" He smiled feeling the fun starting.

"Oh yes keep going you are so big Brian." Meg moaned as she looked at her door.

The next minutes Brian is fucking Meg from behind in doggy style (ironic since he is a dog) feeling it jiggling it like jello,it was such a warm feeling. Lois was a hot bitch with a nice pair of Tits,but Meg was the winner when it came to asses,having the moment to do her like this took the cake.

"Ooohh I am so pent up Meg"

"Shoot your load anywhere you want. Im on the pill and it's a safe day." Meg assured brian.

"Your such a slut Meg,take all my size and energy Ahnnnnn!"

"YES IM CUMMING TOO!" Meg screamed out as they came together and their juices mixed together.

"oOOoh...That was great! I can't understand why you're still single with such a butt like this"

"Because that's all the guys want me for now. Ever since I got this ass i've been getting asked out but I don't accept any of them." Meg said as she was coming down from her orgasm.

"And why was i so different?"

"I choose you. You didn't come to me asking for sex. You don't brag about getting the biggest ass on your dick. The boys at my school would do that if I let one of them get with me." Meg said as she looked at him.

'I mean i would like to brag about it but now? Oof' "I mean...you did kind of force me a little bit before asking me but yeah i see your point''


	15. Meg in black,Chris fun time in the woods

**A\N: Hey guys,i bet me posting two chapters with more then one story was surprising. Well i just wanted to have something more before posting,but hey! Do me a solid and comment of what you guys think of the chapters before sending a request,it would be more meaningful,to see if its working.**

* * *

***Jerome and that Phat ass***

After Peter accidentally burned down Jerome house (Not that he knows) because of his stupidity,Lois decided to invite him to come live with them meanwhile he tries to find a place for him. It was revealed that the two of them had a relationship a long time ago and Peter felt like he was trying to steal Lois from him...however! What Jerome was actually more worried about,was certain occurrences in the house that had Meg as the source his worries.

Why? Well...The guy is trying to be respectful for the sake of the family,but it was hard because Meg Griffin,the daughter of that married couple had one of the PHATTEST ass he has ever seen,her thighs were also very thicc. Jerome was a booty kind of guy,the fact a eighteen year old girl with a PAWG ass as big like that who is the daughter of one of his ex girlfriends? Now that made it Kinky in so many levels.

No matter where the guy goes in the house, she's there,sometimes unintentionally showing off her big booty when bending over to grab something in the floor,or when doing yoga in the living room wearing fitting spandex pants,sometimes she would even wear booty shorts that were tight and fitting to her body. The guy would think sometimes that she was doing that at purpose,but that was just him right?

The guy had a boner as hard as steel,because of Meg ass decided to taunt him all day,he had to find moments to use the bathroom to relieve himself without anyone knowing. On one night,when everyone was sleeping Jerome feels hungry all of a sudden,going downstairs he looks for a midnight snack and then get back to bed...However,fate was not letting him go away that easily.

When he took something from the fridge and turn around to go back he encounters Meg,wearing her pajamas,a short pajama shorts to be precise.

"Hey there ,what your doing out of bed this late?" Meg said in a low voice filled with second intentions.

"Oh! Meg ahn...I just came down here to eat something,you know,a guy sometimes needs to eat more than normal" He tried his best to talk something.

"Yes i know what your saying,i bet a guy like you enjoys a big and plump piece of roasted meat don't you?"

Meg asked him while going to the Fridge and opening up and then bending over to either look for something or just make him see how tight her clothing was to her ass,how it hugged the meaty buns.

He bit his lips "Ahn..Yeah but sometimes you gotta control yourself to not eat too much you know?"

Getting back up empty handed not really finding anything she might wanted from the fridge Meg looks back at the tall bartender.

"You know...I have noticed lately that you have been staring at me for quite some time already" She said getting closer to him.

"Who me? Ahn...i was just...making sure…"

"That my ass was the biggest one you ever saw?" Meg said seeing Jerome having trouble to come up with an excuse.

"What? No i was just with something in my eye,and you were there at the time that's it" He countered

The big booty girl started to give her hips a sexy swing from her movement,and once close to Jerome she turn around making sure her butt was at full view,and just like that she pressed all that flesh to his crotch. The big guy lets out a soft grunt from that,his dick hardening almost right away making Meg have an idea of how big it might be.

"You know...Most guys are not really into me,and when they are? It's usually for something awful. But having a strong and mature guy like you staring at it every day with desire? lets just said...that really turned me on" Meg said clearly showing off she was horny while rubbing her buns on his pants.

"M-Meg we should not be doing this"

"Why not? You see me as some minor teenage girl? I have you know i am an adult Jerome. We are just two grown ups who are sexually attracted to each other,no crime,no guilt either...or do you really respect my doofus of a dad enough to say no to this?"

She said getting away from him for a moment only for them to start jumping,letting Jerome see her huge ass cheeks clap every time she does it. Now...Maybe is just the fact that Jerome is also a man who enjoys a casual fun time just like your average dude,maybe because she had a huge ass and was related to one of his old flames. But at that moment? He felt that nothing was blocking his time,after losing his house? The guy deserved some good time.

His erections is at full past with a spring! "You won"

After hearing that,the only thing Meg can see is Jerome big strong arms wrapping around her waist and legs,lifting her up like she weighted nothing and then running upstairs towards the room he was staying at. Smiling in delight for her success,the girl was now going to experience her first black guy.

Kicking the door open the only gentle thing he does before he bursts is putting Meg down,then afterwards closing and locking the door.

"Did i go to far?" Meg said putting a finger on her lips making a innocent face.

"You…" Sighs "This is what you wanted huh? Then how about i give it to you? Start by dropping your pants" Jerome said giving up any common sense for the night.

"My pleasure" Meg said with a smirk.

The girl started to slowly remove her tight fitting shorts sexily,putting some swing to her body to look even sexier...until her bottom had nothing to hide by the show of voluptuous curves.

"Like what you see?" She asked shaking her lower body left and right.

"Hmmm...Yeah i do,but for that i will have to make some...manual check up"

Jerome raised his right hand and started caressing Meg right ass cheek with his index finger,starting at the top and traveling all the way down,later doing the same thing with the other cheek until eventually. Grabbing both of those mounds of flesh to fee their squishiness. Softly fondling her booty buns so later he can do it harder,the bartender pulled them just to let go and see how much they jiggled,it was simply delightful,Meg felt like this was her first time,it was so hot,so good,and this time was not going to end in some sort of show like when she was her blonde counterpart.

She could feel how his hands were off her cheeks so later he grabbed her black,slowly pulling it down,her pussy wet already,enjoying all the fondling and grabbing. After it was off her butt and down her legs,her butt was one hundred percent exposed now,which was amazing for Jerome.

"Time to explore this Pawg mountain" He smirked.

The afro haired man wasted no time,putting his hands back on that glorious derriere and spreading it apart showing its full glory of two holes to plow. Meg wondered what Jerome was going to do,but she didn't had to wonder so far because one second later all she can feel is how he thrusted his face between her cheeks.

"Ahnn!" She moaned.

The sudden;bold;sexy and awesome move made her moan in and her butt tightened in reflex because of it. Meg could feel it,his mouth was right on her pussy,while something was poking her other hole,which was probably his nose. The continued rubbing of her buttocks felt really good and she started humping back almost like her body moved a few seconds before she ordered to. Spreading her legs for a wider moment Jerome sees as his cue to give her pussy some better tongue work,

"OOohh God" She grunted in more pleasure

The man started lapping at the bottom of her pussy and then later its way to the top,her moanings got louder when he went to the start so he focused there.

"Ahnnyahhn!"

Meg movements became wider,bucking backwards practically giving Jerome the impact an ass like that can give. But he stayed strong,and even gave her clit some attention before she had an amazing orgasm.

"Im cumming!" Meg said with a happy face.

Jerome could feel her contents squirting on his face,this was not his first time getting a woman orgasm all over his face,but this felt better then normal.

"I will take this as a good sign" The big guy said with a smug look before getting back up.

"T-That felt amazing!" Meg said.

"We are just starting girl,now it's your time to make me feel good" He said pointing at his erection.

"Ohhhh i am so gonna have fun"

Meg got up from the bed and quickly get in front of Jerome looking at his erection stuck on his pants. Using her hand she started a motion by stroking his entire length from the outside,feeling how big and powerful it was,what her mom use to take. Gripping it a bit more she was pumping that cock while licking her lips in lustful need,Jerome cock jerked in her hand enjoying what is happening,which surprises Meg.

'I can't wait any longer' She said

Unzipping his pants she was trying to find his dick,but it just popped out like it was trying to say,i am here bitch! Surprise at its size,its smell and twitchtness...only one thing was going through her head...that dick is hers and no one else for the night. Her mouth and tongue were suddenly all over his cock,she started licking his long shaft hearing the guy groaning while at it. Later she opened more of the zipper and frees his pair of heavy balls.

"Damn ,you have quite the equipment here" Meg said in delight.

She started to fondle his balls slightly with one hand while the other was stroking up the member,gently and slow to first build up pleasure.

"Damn girl you know how to stroke cock. You've done this before?" Jerome asked.

"Oh yeah i practiced a lot with other things that resembled a penis,just in case you know" She winks.

"Well that practice is really paying off tonight." Jerome said making Meg blush a little.

"Do you want me to try and deep throat it or would rome prefer to go hotdogging on my booty?"

"I think I'll take a deep throat then I slip my cock in between those mountains." Jerome said spanking her ass.

"Then let me show you the results of my training with Bananas and Cucumbers"

Meg opened her mouth as wide as possible,covering it on her saliva before going down on the huge black dick determined to suck it off.

"You sure know how to work that mouth of yours." Jerome said admiring her work.

Meg had no time to talk,she only made slurping noises while sucking off the biggest cock she saw in her life and damn it! She would make him cum buckets for her.

"You certainly have your mom's skills." Jerome complimented her.

'I'm better than her' Meg thought before grabbing his balls with her hands without stopping the sucking.

Meg was determined to be better than her mom so she wanted Jerome to cum just from her blowjob alone.

"Got myself a lot of blowjobs in my life honey,you can try but i won't crack so easily" He grunted after saying that

'I need to do things differently...doing a blowjob in slow moves will allow me to have a better grasp at making him have pleasure,then by grabbing his balls and play with them will give an edge' She thought.

She started rubbing his and lightly squeezing his balls making him groan lightly.

'Man she is really going at it,i love when girls try hard to please me'

'My throat is getting a bit tired,seems that i need to do something else if i want this big boy to blow a nut'

Stopping for a moment Meg for one last time puts the whole thing inside her throat showing her best skill and then slowly coming back up sloping up Jerome cock with her saliva and coming up with a pop.

Breathes in and out "Time for the buns'' She smirked.

Meg turns around revealing her thick ass to the bartender making him bite his lip. 'Damn that is one thick ass.' Jerome thought.

"Come and get this piece of ham,hump as much as a hormonal teenage boy who just learned who great sex is" She told him

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jerome said putting his dick in between the girls ass cheeks that felt so good and soft around his dick.

"Ohhh Yeah i love the size of your sausage!" Meg said feeling the throbbing boner.

"And I love the size of this thick white ass you definitely got that on your own no genetics needed." Jerome said groping her ass.

"Ahnn! Yes! Spank me,hump me! I want your seed sprayed over me like a hose''

"Oh don't worry your going to have it over you and possibly in you." Jerome said to Meg as he spanked her ass watching it jiggle.

"Ooohnn"

Jerome moves his hips like a mad man feeling the marshmallow ass cheeks embrace him with sexy squish skin always jiggling,always being a tease.

He spanks her ass leaving a red handprint on it. "Yes please harder." Meg moaned softly.

"From today on this ass belongs to me now,everytime i feel like it i can come here and give you a great time,how does that sound?" He said with a smirk getting more and more horny to the point of getting really close.

"Yes! Anytime you want to fuck just call me and I will come to you or you can come to me at anytime. Day or night." Meg said.

* * *

**Meawnhile on Lois and Peter Room...**

"Peter are you also hearing these weird noises of possible sexual intercourse coming from meg room?" Lois asked

"Maybe she is just watching some porn video to quench her lack of boyfriend'' Peter lazily said.

"But i am also hearing her voice" Lois kept on.

Peter sighs "Maybe! She is also touching herself Lois,ever thought about that? Ahgn great now i am going to have a hard time sleeping after that"

"Fine whatever...at least someone is having time for a good night'' Lois said the last part in a whisper.

**Back to Meg and Jerome…**

* * *

"Aren't you worried someone will hear us?" Jerome asked her.

"Oh please everyone acts like they can't hear me so I honestly don't give a damn." Meg told him

"What i really want is for you to fuck me senseless until i can't feel my legs when your done humping my buttcheeks"

"Well when I cum on your ass then you get your wish." Jerome told her.

Jerome then starts increasing speed feeling his balls clench and the moment to let out his first blow of the night was finally there!

"Here it comes." He announced as he coat her ass and lower back in pearly whites cum.

"Ahhhhnnnnnhhh~! Yes...ohhhn...just fucking awesome" She said smiling and moaning.

"Damn I haven't cum like that in years. You sure have a magic ass there." Jerome told her as he spanked her left ass cheek.

"Careful not to get your own hand dirty in all that spunk haha! Are you still hard for me?"

"Who wouldn't be hard for you and this sexy ass of yours?" Jerome said.

"You flatter me too much" She smiles.

"Now...i guess i did promised to fuck you until you can't feel your legs huh? You want some deep plowing to go numb?"

"YES!" She said clenching her fist.

"I got just the thing"

A few minutes later,Meg and Jerome fully naked were now engaging in one of man most favorite positions,normally used on arrogant bitches...but in this case it worked just fine for horny bitches. She had asked him to go full throttle,and even though Jerome could easily get him a woman to get his sexual energy out,he had been working so long there was no time for women's over all the activities over the last two months.

The black man was ready to engage in the mating press position,staring down at the girl he was about to go down and her wet pussy. Reading up for the ride he plunged his huge cock hard inside of her.

"AHNNHNN!" She moaned.

Meg was just so tight and hot,it would make most novices came,but not him. She yelped in pleasure as her pussy was getting a grip around his member trying to milk it,Jerome only smirk at her attempt,but easily so he dragged his cock out of her,even though it tried to not let it be east.

"Here i go!"

Jerome said as he thrust down as hard as possible making her eyes bulge out,his balls slapping against her pussy folds as she screamed.

*Whap! Whup! Plap!*

Jerome was concentrating in lifting up and plunging down on her,with every thrust he could see her phat ass jiggle in what seemed to be little waves of flesh,while he merciless pounded her into the bedsheets. There was no way to stop now,she kept screaming for more

Staying like that for ten whole minutes was enough to make Meg almost have her eyes roll to the back of her skull,however it was not the end since Jerome was pushing his log all the way in and then blew every last drop of cum inside her waiting womb

"AHHNNN CUMMINGG!" He said with a grunt.

"NAHGHHnm!" Meg screamed in pleasure.

"Ahnn...Meg i gotta thank you for helping me empty my balls" Jerome said relaxing.

"A-Anytime 'Ohh god i'm so full right now,is like his cum would surpass the effects birth control pill'

"I think i could enjoy leaving here for a while" Jerome smirked.

* * *

***Sunrise Woods Bible Camp***

After Meg and Chris jumped off from Gym class by having people pass by them,Lois came to the solution of bringing them to a place named Sunrise Woods Bible Camp,thinking their family needs a little bit more of religion in their lives...However that place is actually SUPER annoying,not really what most of them had in mind to be real,for you see! Not only were they forced to some mass baptism but there was also some pledge to not masturbate,do drugs or drink alcohol. I mean not masturbating all the while they are there? Normal people need to do that at least once per day.

"This place sucks balls mom,i can't even have a wet dream in peace without counselor Vera sneaking up there to force me out" Meg said shivering of the thought of her dreams being invaded.

"Ughh don't say the word balls. I am so sexually frustrated even crappy sex with Peter would do some good now to me" Lois said as a matter of fact.

"This is your fault! You and that stupid religion scheme,all you had to do was punish us with no tv or ice cream for a week like a normal parent" Meg shouted.

Needless to say everyone was a bit...Angry for the lack of sexual release.

"I know I know, but I didn't think that this bible camp would go this far" Lois said as she stood in front of her daughter.

"How is Chris holding up? I believe this must be harder for him then it is for us" Meg said knowing her brother is the type of guy whose life is all about jerking off.

"It's so bad that he can't go pee without someone thinking he's going there to masturbate." Lois told her.

"Maybe we should see him and make a plan to get out of here"

Meanwhile they were talking,the blonde haired fat guy is walking around and getting closer to them,with a little something that was raised up.

'Stupid fucking counselor watch my every move. I can't even jack off with them banging on the door. I can't even have a wet dream without them breaking it up some type of way.' Chris thought as he looked for his mom and sister.

The teenager was basically walking around the campgrounds with a huge erection all day,it did not help the fact one of the counselors Vera was really thicc the hips and ass department when you take a quick peek at her.

'Cant even hide my boner,just act natural'

He spots his mom and sister over by their shared cabin talking to each other. "Hey mom hey meg how much longer do we have to stay here?" Chris asked annoyed that he can't masturbate in private.

"Oh honey im sorry but we a-"

When the two ladies turn around to see Chris that just got their attention,there it is. The biggest boner their eyes have ever met,it seemed to be so erected that it would rip of his pants and jump at them to make them into his sex toys.

'Oh my god' Both ladies thought at the same time as chris stood there not even trying to cover it up.

He sighs "Yeah...i tried hiding it,but it's impossible! You should see the look of the other girls,i bet they are thinking i am some sort of perverted weirdo" Chris said a bit sad.

"How long has it been like this sweetie?" Lois asked concerned for her son's predicament.

"Well...it happens when i dont masturbate three times per day so...i think my penis is a rock now'' He said half joking.

'Three times per day? My son has to be a breeder.' Lois thought as she looked at him. "Well what caused this?" Meg asked.

"Lack of masturbation! Are you deaf!?" Chris said annoyed.

The two girls get scared for a moment from that outburst from the chubby man.

"I-Im sorry...I am a bit angry and frustrated,i never stayed this long without yanking at it'' He said

"It's okay. We're frustrated too. Bringing us here was a bad idea. But what should we do they watch our every move." Lois said.

In that moment Meg had some sort of idea pop up in her mind,catching her mother arm she spoke.

"Chris can you give us a few seconds? I gotta tell mom something" Meg said

They walk a few yards away to talk. "What is it Meg?" Lois asked her daughter.

"We gotta get that dick for us now!" Meg said bluntly.

"I know it looks so big and thick. But will he be into fucking us? His sister and mother?" Lois asked.

"I looked at his search history and it's filled with incest porn so I think he will be okay with it." Meg told her mom.

After some talking about this whole situation,both ladies come back to Chris and smirk at him while grabbing his arms.

"Why don't you follow us to the forest real quick Chris? We know just the thing to help you out" Lois said with a giggle.

"If it helps me then lead the way please." Chris said looking at the girls who were pulling him into the forest.

A few minutes later going away from the camp eyes into the deep forest,just as far to be able to get back if they want to. Nobody wants to get lost after all.

Chris erection didn't even wiggle when he walks,it just stood there hard and ready.

'Damn look at that thing,it looks so delicious' Meg thought.

'He's bigger than Peter and Jerome.' Lois thought while stealing glances at it.

They come to a small clearing in the forest surrounded by trees and bushes. "Perfect place for what we have in store for you little brother." Meg said with a devious grin on her face.

"You guys sure are looking like you gave some sort of secret" He said looking at them.

"Who us? No secrets here,we just want you help you" Meg said

"And by that we mean Take. Your. Pants. Off. Now" Lois said slowly and horny.

"Um okay i guess." Chris said not really having a care in the world right now.

"Good now come to us sweetheart." Lois said.

"Calm down mom. Chris why are you so calm in this situation? I thought you would be more eager,do you know what we are trying to do with you?" Meg asked

"Probably have sex with me because all three of us are pent up and need release. Correct?" Chris said as he stared at his big sister.

"I don't know how to feel about your lack of screaming with this" Meg said surprised.

"Trust me, i am very ballistic about this. But i don't want to mess this over by doing something stupid" Chris said.

"Makes sense" Lois said simply.

" Well if you excuse me"

Chris started to fight his way out of those pants in which became his prison in the last week.

"Finally let there be freedom." Chris said as he took his pants off in front of the two sexy women.

And there it was,the biggest most hard cock they have seen in their entire life,it was beautiful. Veins throbbing and a ball sack so full you can believe no one can come out that thing without getting pregnant. Their pussies were practically a waterfall right now,the desire for that battering ram to enter their doors.

Both girls lick their lips as they watch the piece of meat like a lioness in heat waiting to mate.

"Well you definitely don't take after your father in this region." Lois said as she lifted it with her hand.

"Thanks!"

"Put your back against one of these trees Chris,we are gonna give that pussy destroyer a good time before we use it for more...plowing reasons" Meg said with a kinky smile.

Chris did as he was told and put his back against one of the many trees around them. "If this a dream please do not wake me up." He said happy.

The two ladies get on their knees to take a better look a his amazing member and balls, his sister Meg lightly squeezed his balls.

"Ohhhh!" He moaned.

"Damn Mom! Look at these things,i swear i can hear something inside just boiling to get out" Meg said with a smirk.

"Lets give this baby maker a good time Meg" Lois licked her lips.

"Yes ma'am." Meg said.

The beanie girl started licking the base of his shaft and groping his balls to her delight. While Lois got the head of his dick to herself,wasting no time in opening her mouth and wrapping warm lips covered in lipstick around the warm appendage.

"Wow you two are doing a great job. Thank you for this." Chris told his mom and sister as they kept sucking his cock.

Both of them could agree that his member in whatever inch of it,the taste was the same as any cock,but ten times stronger,the vibration of it was a twitch of energy that pretty much made them think he would come...but that was not yet the time.

"Hm sweetie you taste so good." Lois told her son as she sucked him off while Meg was sucking on his balls.

"These things are filled to the brim,maybe a little bit of a buttjob would work for you Chris? Mom would have to stop sucking for me to use all my booty skills...but she can do something else right mom?" Meg smirked.

"Sure honey show him what that thing can do."

Saying that Lois gets back up and starts to undo her shirt revealing her big bouncy tits of great size being hold it in by her white bra. Then slowly taking it off in front of Chris like a show before the pieces of meat are let free to his eyes.

"Wow mom those look amazing." Chris said as he stared at her big bouncy tits. "Thank you sweetie that's very sweet of you." Lois said as she took one of his hands and put it on her right tit.

"Grope her boobs as much as you want Chris" Meg said with a giggle "But i am taking the lead.

Taking off her pants the big booty sister shows off she was not wearing any panties. The smooth surface of her behind was getting closer to his member to the point that one more bump and it would be like a sausage between buns.

"Let's see how that juicy sausage looks between my thick hot buns." Meg said as she grabbed his dick and put it between her cheeks.

"Whooa!" He moaned in surprise while his hands were groping Lois tits.

Meg begins by shaking her phat rump up and down against his rod,feeling every single inch of it like it would run away any second.

"Oohhh yeah it's so big and hard! i can feel its warmth come to me'' Meg moaned.

"It feels like a pillow Meg. How do you get this thing so soft and smooth?" Chris asked as he squeezed his mom's tit in his hand.

"Ahnn! Come suck me nipples Chris!" Lois said hugging her son face harder and deeper in her cleavage.

"Just concentrate on pleasure brother,questions for later" Meg said

"Okay." He says as he spanks Meg's ass making it jiggle for a few seconds making her moan slightly.

The guy was practically in heaven right now getting pleasured so much it was making him closer to cumming,however...someone was slowly getting closer to their place.

"This feels so amazing. I've always wanted to feel this ass since I hit puberty Meg." Chris told his sister as she lightly squeezed her ass together around his dick.

"Ohhhhn yeah Brother,i love getting squeezed on my ass. I Bet your ready to cum" Meg asked.

"A-Almost there!" Chris said before going to suck on one of his mom nipples.

"Yes that's it suck on my tits baby they are yours for now." Lois moaned out as he sucked her tits like his life depended on it.

'Ohhhh Man this is so good,i can't wait anymore. I am about to blow a fat nut so hard it will fly like a jet' Chris thought.

"Meg i'm going to cum soon." Chris said as his cum shot out like a shotgun blast.

Coincidentally! Someone comes out from the bushes in a jump fashion.

"Aha! Found you all! What in the name of god are you all doing her-''

***SPLAATT***

And just like that...counselor Vera is hitted.

One thought passed through the Griffin's mind and that was "Oh fuck". The counselor looked at the three and almost screamed.

You can say she is quite...appalled by what she is seeing and experiencing right now.

Three family members having incest sex in the forest when they are supposed to be at a camp studying the bible. "W-what is this?" Vera asked.

"Well I believe that is my cum on your face ma'am." Chris said to the counselor.

"It was supposed to be our blast but you show up out of nowhere...like always" Meg said annoyed.

"Your in the forest of god you shouldn't be doing this." Vera said as she looked at them.

"I am doing what god made us for...having fun" Chris said smugly while looking at the thicc hipped lady.

"Yeah if adam and eve can do it so should we." Lois said as she rubbed her son's chest.

"Yo-You are all utter sinners! I am going to report this! It will not going in vain" Vera said taking glances at Chris cock.

"We've all sinned so who cares no one is perfect." Meg said as she rubbed her brother's balls.

"Would you like to join us?" Chris offered.

"I don't know. I'm a woman of god. But-." Vera was conflicted about what she wanted.

"Cmon! Your a woman too right? I bet someone put you here against your will and brainwashed you into jesus this or god that. But when was the last time you let yourself have a huge throbbing cock to make you company?" Lois asked moving in front of Chris

"Yeah my mother made me run this camp while she went on a vacation for a few weeks." Vera said.

"I always thought of you as this sexy mature lady. Walking around on those tight shorts in such thickness,be real with me Vera...you wanted to tease the boys" Chris smirked removing himself from the tree he was and moving closer.

"No I would never do something like that. I just wanted to wear something comfortable while at this camp." Vera said.

"Suit yourself then,if you want...Just watch while i pound these two into an amazing orgasm" Chris said turning around and looking at his mom and sister wondering who he wants to fuck.

"Meg i'm going to fuck mom first since you just gave me an amazing hotdogging." Chris said as he went to his mother and planted a kiss on her lips.

The counselor gasps in surprise of what Chris was doing while Meg was pouting that she had to sit and watch. The boy couldn't care less about the fact his mom had sucked his dick before kissing her,for him? All this was all he needed,deepen the kiss,enjoying every second,groping her body while at it,at the time his dick is grinding against her stomach.

"Hm someone's happy to see me." Lois said as she reached down to stroke his cock.

"Careful mom,if you get so close to it i might end up face fucking you so hard the next week contents on your stomach will be my sperm" Chris smirked.

"Well then stay still so I can get my hands on it." Lois said as she got looked at him and lined the tip up with her pussy.

"You want to do this on doggy style or against a tree ?" Chris asked normally

"Fuck me doggy style I want to feel every bit of pleasure." Lois grinned as she dropped to the ground.

"This is gonna be good,i bet five dollars she will scream like a pig before he even puts half of it in" Meg said bumping her arm on Vera.

"How are you so calm about this? That's your brother and mother that are about to mate with each other." Vera said.

"Yeah? Well...I am beyond my normal horny levels ok? Do you know how hard it is to get fucked for me? I need that big cock lady. I want it to flip me over and make me feel like i am floating"

'I would want that too.' Vera thought. "But you are a sweet girl I bet anyone would want you at your school right?" Vera said as she looked at her then back at the mother and son.

"AGhnnn!" Lois screamed.

Chris had just started to penetrate her wet pussy with his manhood,slowly putting inch after inch to enjoy the warm sensation her walls would give to him.

"Ahhhhn Yeah! Mom your pussy feels so great,i can't wait to start moving my hips and thrust! thrust!" Chris said

"Oh baby you feel so much better than your father and can reach deeper than him too." Lois said as she tried to stay sane.

"Good thing the only thing i got from him was being fat haha! A fat guy with a huge dick,ironic huh?" Chris laughed "Now Mom i am gonna hump you now,try to hold on to something because the ride is about to start"

"Oh my god!" Vera gasps putting her hands in her mouth.

"Just think that could be you on that amazing cock if you just give in to you desires." Meg whispered into vera's ear as she gripped one of the woman's ass cheeks.

"Ouch! Hey! Where do you think your touching?" She asked surprised.

"Damn those cheeks are hella soft,i think you're slightly bigger than me hehe" Meg smirked.

"You and your mother are perverts of the highest caliber"

"We all have a pervert living inside of us including god and his children." Meg said as she rubbed vera's ass.

"Y-your insane!" Vera moaned out.

"Shhhh...how about i teach you how to let go?" Meg licked her lips.

'Please let me out I want a good fucking.' Vera's inner pervert said in her cage.

"I don't know I've never kissed another girl before." Vera told meg.

"I don't mind having some fun with you before my brother. Your ass is quite sexy,hips so thicc i feel like biting it" Meg said groping and squeezing Vera ass cheeks.

"E-Eh?" She blushed.

"I am gonna make you want this" Her hands are slowly going towards her crotch..

Meg grips Vera's top and pulls it off her to reveal a red lacy bra underneath. "Hmm someone's feeling really naughty today." Meg said as she kissed the counselor on the lips.

Meanwhile Vera eyes are being open to a new world,Chris was thrusting his hips in and out of his mother pussy. Lois is screaming and moaning out loudly from every second her son is plowing her like a wild horny animal,treating her like a sex toy in which every impulse feels like she is going to fly in the sky.

Then the daughter/sister of the group was kissing thicc Vera,feeling her up like it was nothing.

'Like...they said everyone sins so fuck it.'

Vera thought for a second before grabbing Meg waist and starting to kiss her back,with tongue and everything.

While that was happening Chris was pounding his mother's pussy like a beast in heat.

"So mom how do you like so far?" Chris asked as he spanked his mother's ass.

"OH FUCKKKK! CHRIS YOUR FUCKING HUGE COCK IS DESTROYING ME AHNN! YES! POUND ME! FILL ME UP! GOSH I MISS THIS" Lois screamed like a slut.

"Well don't worry anymore. Any time you want this cock just come and get it." Chris said as he twisted one of her nipples.

Meg was squeezing Vera ass and Vera was squeezing Meg ass...both girls grabbing and fondling each other buttocks in excitement while tongues were put to work in a animalistic make out session to let out some steam.

"You are wonderful kisser honey." Vera told Meg as they caught their breaths.

After that,both of them hear Lois moan loudly in a orgasmic way before turning around to see her in the ground completely covered in fluids. Chris still in his two feet watching her mom tremble in pleasure while breathing heavily.

"Well...That felt utterly good...now who is next" He turn around smirking at his next victim.

"I would like to be fucked Chris." Meg said as she stopped kissing Vera.

"The come closer little sister,i am going to fuck you while standing up hmmm best way to make sure all the meat lodges itself deep inside you" Chris smirked.

"Sounds perfect to me. Let's give our guest a real show that she will enjoy." Meg told her brother as her ass bounces behind her.

Chris is standing with his feet at shoulder width,arms straight along with the body,Meg comes along and hugs her brother neck with her arms closes in a finger lock. Then with some help from him she drives her legs apart and lifts it up,pulling herself on the man,Chris grabs her with his hands on the feet,straightens his back and now holding his partner.

"Once i put it in...your gonna have to make all the movement in this weightless position" Chris said with a sadistic smile just waiting to drop Meg on his pole.

"Well put it in and I will do the rest." Meg said in a seductive voice.

Hearing her words Chris does exactly what she asked,doing his own thing Meg feels in her body the power of said dick penetrating her with a Twomp! Plopping down like it was trying to skewer her.

"Oh my god! Yes it feels so big in my pussy Chris. I'm glad the girls at school reject you because now I get this all to myself." Meg said as she bounced up and down with the help of Chris's shoulders.

"I am also happy i get to feel your ass and thighs on my hands,i plow you everyday Meg" Chris said enjoying himself to the fullest.

"Whenever we want or you want have sex just do it." Meg said as she kissed him while riding him.

Vera just stayed there watching Meg take on that monster cock while moaning like a fucking crazy woman,the big booty cheeks clapping everytime,the rod getting in and out for more plowing. It was intense,that's all it came to mind.

"That kid's a monster. And I need that monster inside of me." Vera said to herself.

"Agnhnnn! Of fuck ahnn shit!" Meg began going faster.

"Meg when I do cum where do you want it?" Chris asked his sister.

"Oh yeah i want you to cover my whole body with your cum Chris. My boobs,face,belly hmmm i want to feel its warmth on my skin" Meg moaned like a slut.

"Your going to get a very healthy dose of it everyday when we get home." Chris told her.

"Destroy my pussy Chris! Then unload your gallon all over me"

"Okay sis if that is your wish." Chris said as he started fucking her pussy as fast as he possibly could.

"YAHHNN! OGGH FUCK! AHNNN!" She moaned loudly.

"Meg i'm going to cum now." Chris told her as he pulled out of her.

"Ahhnnnn Yeshhhh" She was groggy already.

All of Chris's cum blasted over Meg's face and tits making her look like her mother.

"Damn that was a good blast." Chris said.

Meg is breathing hard while slobbering with her hands all the cum she can get until that is the only thing she can concentrate on before falling on the ground.

"And then there were two." Chris says as he sets his sight on vera who was staring back at him.

"Now...is there anything you want to say to me Vera?" He said cocky.

"I want your cock inside of me Mr Griffin." Vera said before dropping to her knees and gripping his cock.

"Oooh Yeah! Good girl Vera,tell me how much you want my cock in details,i want to hear that from your slutty mouth''

"Oh please it's been so long since i've had a cock in my mouth. Please fill my slutty pussy to the brim with your magnificent cock." Vera pleaded with Chris.

"Thats what i like to hear!"

Chris then grabs Vera head,holding both hands on her hair.

"Your gonna me my new fucktoy" Chris said by putting his dick inside her mouth "Hmmm so warm,time to move my hips''

He starts fucking the woman's mouth like he did Lois making her coat his cock in even more spit.

"Oh yeah! God i enjoy facefucking slutty mouthes like you,making me get this pent up. Now i am going to give you all back,you think i'm gonna get flacid? Not as long as you're still walking'' Chris smirked

'Good because I'm not stopping until you fuck me stupid like those two over there' She thought feeling his balls hit her against the chin.

Having such a big dicked man using her mouth like a second pussy,plowing and moving his hips again and again,god! how she missed something like that,it was so liberating.

"For a woman that is devoted to god you sure have a gift for taking dick." Chris said ramming his cock in and out of her mouth.

She was feeling that huge thing coming in and out of her mouth,it tasted bitter and it was throbbing,making her mouth now just its hole to fuck. He would not cum with just that,not after what he did to the other two,just a matter of time before he fucks her too.

Chris pulls his cock out of the woman's mouth letting her breath again. "So which position do you want to be fucked in?" Chris asked Vera as he stroked his cock while looking at her.

"A-Any position...as long as you" She breathes again "Plow that whole thing in deep on my pussy and fill me up!" She screams.

"Breeding press it is then." Chris says as she gets on her back and lifts her legs up as far she could.

"Take me!"

"Take your pants off first you dumb bitch"

Chris savagely removes her pants and panties revealing her wet pussy.

"Hmm someone's feeling horny." Chris said as he took his finger and slid it up her pussy lips to get some of her juices to taste.

"Ahhhn! Ple-Please no more teasing,i need fucking! I NEED IT!" She was desperate.

"Fine if your in need of release then here it comes." He says as he lines up and thrust him cock into her tight pussy.

"OHHH FUCK!"

She feels his whole weight on her at that position,his fat cock deep in her pussy already making her eyes bulge out.

"I'm going to make you feel pleasure like you've never felt before my little slut." Chris said to Vera.

"Oh yes Chris! Pound me hard and merciless"

"Did you think I was going to fuck you any other way?" Chris said as he gripped her wide hips and thrust into her faster.

"OHH FUCK!"

Vera is with her back against the floor getting pressed with Chris huge dong fucking her insides like a wild animal,getting in and out like a battering ram the guy has no mercy in pounding his way on that thicc slut.

"I've probably ruined you for any other man who desires you. You are mine now you thicc slut." Chris says while groping her tits.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! oh fuck! Oooooohhhhh Fuuuuuckkkk!" She moans with no control "Fill me up!"

"Oh don't worry you going to be filled up soon enough." Chris said as his balls started tightening up.

"Please empty your big balls inside of me. Give me your child." Vera moaned out to Chris.

"No regrets!"

With one final hump putting the whole size of his member inside her wet cave Chris Griffin fills her pussy up with a shotgun of thick and sticky sperm blow.

"YESSS! GIVE ME ALL OF THAT COCK MILK." Vera moaned out before passing out on Chris who pulled out of her.

"Oof! These girls sure helped me drain my balls" He stretches his body "Turns out this place was not so bad after all hehehe"


	16. Just Meg

***Meg meets Morning wood***

It was supposed to be just another day in her shitty life,just another one of those moments were you proceed with whatever may come, no matter how many times it kicks you in the face...However,for a certain beanie girl,her day was starting a bit more unusual then normal...and that's saying something.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed in panic. Apparently once she woke up that morning,Meg started feeling something weird on her crotch,it was itchy and getting uncomfortable,so when lowering her hand to scratch it...she ends up grabbing something hard and familiar in her hand.

"H-How is this possible?"

Meg said looking at the huge erection lifting up the bedsheets that was coming from her! crotch. Exactly what you heard,at that morning Meg Griffin had grown a huge cock...with balls the size of grapefruit too boost,trust me...she checked up.

"Oh no! oh no! ohhhhhh no! This is...what the fuck?" She was not sure what to think.

For a change,it was good that nobody came to check on her after that scream,because it would be really hard to explain why she has such a well endowed member between her legs to whoever came. There was no way she could go to school looking like that,so to keep herself from being call a freak more than usual,she tries to hide it using tape,at least one that won't hurt so much when pulled out,a bit of baggy pants would do fine too.

"This will have to do. I will try to look more about this when im back"

Meg Griffin thought that worrying about her problem now would only make her have a headache,and stay home was a bad idea,out of everyone! She wanted her family to NOT know about this or god knows what they would say or do.

Getting herself ready and skipping breakfast,only grabbing a toast and some orange slices Meg went to school,the bus drive was silent,she kept her legs crossed all the time,but the girl could still feel it. It was weird,like a new sensation was flowing through her body slowly craving for something.

'Keep it calm Meg,Keep it calm'

Meg also learned a curious fact about having a dick when arriving at school….like the fact she can't help but notice at all the girls bodies,what makes each one of them sexy and desirable. Even that bitch Connie D Amico made her feel like…like bending her over for dominance and then ride her like a horse.

'Oh God! What is happening to me? Its like my hormones are going nuts,and not like...in a girl kind of way'

The girl had to restrain herself a lot that day,boy it was hard,so hard to not let her friend become a raging erection so fierce it would tore a hole in her pants and tear apart the tape.

However,the most difficult challenge was about to come. Gym Class,it was now that Meg had to change herself in front of everyone and her friends,she still remember how everyone gasped in surprise when the fact that Patty is hot without the ugly clothing she always uses,even though the latter never saw it that way. The beanie girl was already teased every single day so it's not like they would pay too much attention to her body now right? The tape would hold out just fine.

Yeah that's not happening. Meg new friend had a mind of its own,almost like sending signals to her brain that made her see the girls that were undressing like they were pieces of meat,she saw her friends body with newfound curiosity. How Patty hourglass body and equilibrium between assets was super sexy and made anyone jealous,Ruth huge bazongas that would shred any shirt that needed zippers or buttons,only able to use the ones that were meant to stretch a lot,how Esther butt was such a bootylicious phat ass,so big her pants were fitting it like a glove,she could see the outlines of her panties.

Now those girls were undressing right there and now,the overload of kinky thoughts that only teenage boys of high pervert levels would feel.

'Nghh...so thicc'

Managing to undress her clothes without getting busted,the poor girl ends up getting aroused and her new manhood rises up like its saluting to the thicc girls in the room. Her eyes wide in shock with this and quickly turns around trying to hide her boner from her friends...there was only one thing to do in this situation if she wanted to keep it down.

'Im sorry brain'

Meg started to imagine her dad completely naked while making some stupid dance that would shake his obese and flabby body. That quickly did the trick making her member shrivel up in that gross thought and the girl almost thrown up right there too but she hold it out well.

After that Meg manages to put her gym clothes on in peace without any of the girls seeing her secret...or so she thought. Adding new layers of tape to her now flacid penis,the class went on without any problems on her side,which was a relieve really,she did get hit by dodgeball like always but that's nothing new.

This time however she waited for everyone to chance back,so the room would be free for her to use,no one would come there after gym class was over and the janitor would come to lock it way later on.

"I finally got some privacy" She said with a grin.

"And why do you need so much privacy?" Someone asked

Meg heard a voice talking to her and with a sudden turn she ends up seeing that...her friends were right behind her.

"Guys? What ahn...what brings you here?" Meg asked surprise.

"We were gonna ask you the same question" Patty said

"Why are you acting so weird?" Esther asked

"Me? Oh cmon im just...having a difficult day that's all"

"You mean like that...something your hiding in your panties?" Ruth asked

The beanie girl now was in a panic.

"W-what do you mean? Hiding?"

"When we were changing for gym class we sort of saw something growing between your legs Meg,it was a glimpse but im sure i saw it'' Patty finished

"Yeah it was really mysterious'' Esther said.

"Guys…." She sighs "The situation is more complicated than you think alright?" Meg said rubbing her arm and looking sad.

"Cmon Meg,we are your friends,you can trust us with anything" Ruth said

"Yeah! We stick together no matter what" Patty said with a smile.

Meg was actually pretty happy her friends were there for her instead of some other girl accidentally catching her there and trying to blackmail her about what she was doing.

"Ok...but try to keep it calm when you see it''

The girl now was slowly taking off her pants right in front of her friends,after her undies are out they see her crotch covered by what seemed like tape,that was weird,why would she do tha-

"Nghn'' Meg groaned.

Then just like that,the sweat had loosened up the tape enough to take it off with only a little discomfort,revealing now at full screen the man hood in its half flaccid state and her big balls.

"Oh. My. God'' Esther said surprised

"Meg...is that...a dick?" Patty said shocked.

"How that happened?" Ruth said awestruck.

'T-They are looking at it,with such curious eyes,looking at my cock that i just decided to show at them ahnn! So embarrassing'

Meg was getting aroused by her friends seeing her at that state,without control over her member who is now receiving signals to rise up to its full potential right there and now.

"Ahn" Meg moans a little.

"Holy shit!" Ruth said seeing her friend penis.

"Wow...that thing looks so big and rugged" Esther said with more interest.

"So throbbing,pulsing,big and…" Patty gulps down.

"W-when i woke up this morning it was already like this,i have no idea how it happened but ngh...it gets like this really easy'' Meg said getting the words out of her heart.

"I gotta say Meg,this may be one of the weirdest things we ever saw together'' Patty said.

"Then again the length and width of that dick is pretty damn impressive" Ruth said.

"Y-You guys are not gonna call me a freak?" Meg asked

"Why would we do that? Your our friend Meg,and true friends don't judge each other by the sudden growth of new members growing out of their bodies" Esther laughs a bit

"Haha...very funny'' Meg smiles a little knowing well what she meant.

"I mean look at us,you think we got ourselves boyfriends after the super puberty that got us this thicc...then again when i think about guys only wanting me for my new body assets and then brag to his friends only to throw me for the next girl just because she is slightly better...welp i'm still pent up so you know were our situations is going'' Ruth said

"Your...really venting here huh?" Patty said rubbing her neck.

"Just saying the truth we all got''

"Thanks,i know i could count on you guys'' Meg smiled "Oof...but now i think i have to wait until my erection goes down,who knows how long that will take''

After Meg said that the girls look at each other coming up with something that,at first seemed to be a bit too much,but not they were sure of it.

"You know...we could help you relieve yourself instead" Patty said.

"You don't really wanna be here waiting right?" Esther said

"Wait...what? You don't mea-'' Meg was trying to say something.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase and say it,we want to play with your penis'' Ruth said bluntly.

Meg gasps in surprise,her friends,one of the most underrated thicc girls of school wanted to help her reliese herself from all the pent up sex drive her penis gave? Somehow she got even harder.

"Eh….ahn...well…" She sighs in defeat "I guess i got no reason to say no now do i?" She gave off a weak smile.

"Ok! Now that we said yes to this,who is gonna be first?" Ruth asked.

"I go" Patty said confident "This is my chance to see and feel a real big cock,one that won't ask me if i am using a mask to hide some pretty face just like my clothes do my body'' Patty said

"Ahn...you have something to share there ?" Esther asked.

"No i'm fine"

The orange haired girl walks towards her friend Meg normally at first,but when they are close enough to look at each other in the eye,she starts undressing. Patty starts to slowly and sexily remove each piece of her clothes,revealing the hot curves that were her bouncy breasts,narrow hips,and loose hair,her frilly underwear set that was covering up the treasure chest that was that hidden beauty.

Meg seeing her friend do all that was feeling something,her face heating up,dick throbbing like crazy,new cravings kicking in like a predator...no a very horny straight guy to be precise.

"I am going to start now Meg,tell me how this feels anytime''

They were both standing up, but now Patty started by getting on her knees and meeting face to face with the member. First she lifted her hands and started by grabbing the length with her right hand and one of Meg testicles with her left.

"AhHNN!" Meg moaned.

'So warm' Patty thought.

The sexy girl starts stroking the penis up and down slowly, feeling its hardness while the other hand was lightly squeezing the bank account filled with sperm. She was exploring the manhood with curiosity with rubbing, stroking and squeezing.

'T-This feels so good! Is like my whole body is warming up. Is similar to when i do it but different with this thing' Meg said feeling the pleasure.

'Ok Patty, show them what you got. You want this, how it tastes and more'

Slowly opening her mouth Patty surprises Meg by putting a small portion of her dick inside her mouth.

"Ahhh!" The beanie girl moaned a bit louder.

'Hmmn it tastes...so salty'

Engulfing her friend member as deep as possible,Patty tries the slow motion blowjob,which she goes down on her dick up and down really slowly and get it all slobbered up in her saliva. Meg can feel her body tremble,her friend hands holding onto her legs to keep on the sucking motions,the feeling of her tongue swirling around the tip of the penis or when she goes deep and the warmth of the mouth envelops her.

'This...is how man feel pleasure? Ohhh fuck...is so addicting,ahnnnn blowjob rules! I feel something building up' Meg moaned more.

"Whoa look at her go,so impressive and hot'' Ruth said

"This is making me wet,and i don't care to say it right now" Esther smirked.

'Man! my mouth feels so full,this thing is so big i only managed to put a part of it,but now is twitching so much,i wonder if she is close t-'

Suddenly Patty feels her head being grabbed by a pair of hands,which is obviously Meg. The girl just then shoves half her member down the orange haired girl throat which surprises everyone by that boldness.

"I...I...IM CUMMING'' Meg screamed.

The feeling of something bubbling up was felt on Meg balls,the high amount of pleasure was high and it charged up something that wanted to get out,the beanie girl only felt one need….to push her dick deeper in Patty throat as hot and thick fluids came out.

It was amazing to watch,Meg moaned in pleasure as her first orgasm was a powerful one,quickly filling her friend cheeks with so much cum it was like they stretched out more just to be able to get more. Patty somehow manages to getaway from Meg after the latter lose grip after cumming so much,but even though,the moment the dick came out of her mouth yet more cum was shooting off and it hitted her face a few times while she coughs out all the thick cream,having no way to swallow all up.

"Holy shit! Patty became a snow woman'' Esther jokes

"Awwhnnnnnnnnhnhnh! That felt so good'' Meg was in heaven.

"Damn Meg,i had no idea you could blast off like that with a dick'' Ruth said surprised

''Man orgasm sure feels awesome...oh shit Patty are you ok?" Meg asked worried.

Coughs "Y-Yeah just a bit...gotta catch my breath'' She said while on the floor.

"That was impressive Meg,but i dont think your friend is ready to go down just yet" Esther said seeing how Meg penis was still hard after that blow.

"Yeah i think i need more extreme measures to make it go down" Meg said still breathing a bit heavily.

"We can do that" Ruth said with a smirk.

The two sexy girls start then to undress right in front of Meg as the latter sees the best of two worlds,first it was the huge and jiggly chocolate ass from Esther who seemed to glow with sexyness after being free from her pants, and then there was Ruth with her huge fat tits that bounced up and down like jelly. Once panties and Bras were tossed aside and their areas were out for her to see,the beanie girl almost drooled over at the sight.

"We are going to double team you with pleasure now Meg" Ruth said groping her tits.

"Don't you think this is a great idea?" Esther turn around and slapped her own ass.

"...Should i lay down?" Meg said still like a statue.

"Yes" Both girls said.

Patty was now watching a scene she thought could only be witnessed on porn videos. Meg was laying down on the floor being pleasured by two girls. Esther layed her huge phat butt on her face doing a facesitting while Ruth job was to attack the huge dick with her plump boobs with the ultimate titfuck.

"Hmmh~ I can feel it twitching between my breasts,it's so hot and musky! I can get high on this smell" Ruth said while moving her tits up and down.

"Ohhh yeah Meg put that tongue to work" Esther said moving her rump left and right

Meg was having a great time,a face full of ass that she was groping at its full glory while her cock was wrapped around the squishiness of a young girl huge tits,it felt amazing,it was awesome! Gosh having a dick made her feel like not going back in having a pussy.

This was her addiction now,she would be a boy with a female appearance who thinks about thick asses and huge tits everyday and do her best to get all types of girl to have a fun time. Ruth and Esther would be on that position until the girl with the dick would unleash a blast of cum that covered the big breasted girl while the ass girl had an orgasm over the beanie girl face.

"Ahhn! Hmmm what a shower"

"Ohhh...fuck having someone licking me down there was a blast"

Once that was done however all they would do was switch spots,Ruth pushed her round and big tatas on Meg face with cum and all asking her to lick her own essence and also suck on her nipples while the hungry hands go for groping. Esther booty still wanted attention so going for a buttjob was only logical in the time being

"Ahnn! Ahnnnn! OHHH FUCK!"

The room was filled with moans with all the girls minus Patty who was watching. Meg had her face covered in Big tits and huge ass in which she licked and groped hungrly,the same can be said by her cock who got between those worlds as well,felt their warm and squishiness that would make her cum yet again after. She felt so bad in the start of the morning thinking she would be just a freak but now?

"IM CUMMING!"

As her blast of thick and sticky cum landed on Esther huge black booty just like she did with Esther huge tits,the feeling of unleashing the build up pleasure was as delicious as Patty throat filled with her seed.

After three huge blasts of sperm Meg finally settle down and they were laying on the floor as they relax.

"Man...that was something alright" Meg said with her eyes wide and a smile on her face of satisfaction.

"Yeah...i mean we don't actually fucked,but i always wanted to try a buttjob on a cock like that" Esther smirked.

"A titfuck was really good too,i could feel your twitching" Ruth said

"You guys should try the blowjob once in a while" Patty said.

"Thanks again for helping me with this girls,i had no idea what to do" Meg said

"No worries Meg,if you ever feel like your boner is starting to get out of control you can give us a quick call" Ruth said

"I won't mind sucking your cock in the girls bathroom" Ruth said licking her lips.

"That is so perverted…i like it" Meg smiled.

"Can we try kissing with you later Meg?" Esther asked

"Calm down girl,we don't want her to get hard again,who knows how long until we can't be here anymore" Patty made a point.

"Well maybe next time we make a slumber party this can be one of our games,i promise i train how to not cum so fast this time"

Meg just laughs as her friends are the best she could ever ask for and more,this is just the start for Futa Meg? Will she ever find out how she got a cock for starters?

**A\N: I watched the christmas episode of the recent Family guy season and how they made Meg have an orgasm in Santa claus lap in the mall (Maybe it was the real one or not) But if im not wrong they made you believe that was her first orgasm...what? Did people forgot the episode make over Meg? Is Meg a non virging girl who never got an orgasm or do they really made her virgin again? Interesting episode.**


	17. Litte Hung Dudes

**Co written by Darth Plaguis**

* * *

***I want to be BIG***

We all know the famous evil genius and sometimes toddler know as Stewie Griffin,however this day was different for the poor football head little dude for he was mad,why? Because he was so damn short!

"Damn it! why am I so short ? Why can't I just hurry up and grow?!" He yelled in frustration.

Everytime Lois confiscated one of his toys she would always put somewhere high so he would never be able to reach it on his own,and that infuriated him. Currently on his room he was planning something.

"I will show them,they think im little? I be big!" He said out loud.

"Hey stewie why are you so mad for ? Brian asked.

"Brian every time I have a toy or working on invention Lois confiscated it and places it high up somewhere out of my reach. It is maddening. "Stewie complained to Brian.

"Let your body grow naturally Stewie it will happen. What did you expect? you are a toddler of course your small" Brian said.

"Wait? Pfff that is for fools! I am smart enough to make time travel machines so i just make a device that will allow me to grow and then victory shall be mine" He said impatient.

"Um stewie I heard what you and Brian were talking about and look I love you but this can go wrong in many ways. This might have deeper repercussions then you think. Like having a bigger head of having a small penis or something else " Chris said

"Yeah like his penis is not small already for being a toddler" Brian smirked.

"What the! Get the FUCK off my room! This does not concern any of you! Just go back to whatever shit your doing i am a GENIUS" Stewie said angry.

"Um newsflash you fucking piece of shit you are not a fuck ing genius! How many fucking times have you try to kill Lois and failed ?! Huh answer me that ?.How many times have you done something so irresponsible that it all most got me or the family killed ? How many times have you almost got us arrested or seriously hurt because of you ! " Brian yelled.

"Yeah stewie we love you but you have to understand that what your about to do will have negative impact on your life and maybe nothing we could do to reverse it !you always do this shit but never think of the impact it have on those around you! That is why you get into these crazy,situations in the first place you are immature brat who when things don't go your way,you act like a baby! Oh my bad you are baby!" Chris said roasting Stewie

Stewie eyes start to twitch with anger like he was about to blow up,those bastards dare mock him? HIM? Oh this is not going to end like that.

"Is that so? Hmmm...ok then then maybe you won't care if this little brat sends all those embarrassing videos and pictures of you guys i secretly took and send them all to the internet? Where everyone will laugh and judge you?" Suddenly now he was threatening them both with a control in hands.

"You know stewie do you want to know what is funny about you threatening me ? Brian said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Brian goes to the window to look outside and he has his hands on his back.

"Stewie this is what I am talking about. You get angry and start threatening us ? Really if you send those pictures then all I have to do is send those pictures of you looking like a girl and being gay all over the internet. Besides do you really think people will understand you or take you seriously? remember you are a toddler" Brian said with a smirk.

" Your an idiot Stewie if this plan does not work it will backfire like all your other inventions. You small cock idiot ! " Chris said laughing.

"Guys...this was your last chance in just leaving me alone for my devices,but if your going to keep going fucking around with my life then i have no choice"

Stewie presses the button on his hand which was for something else,guns start to show up from special made holes in the room walls.

"Try not to scream" The baby smiles.

Beams of energy hits the dog and the fat kid paralyzing them in place like statues and unable to talk.

"Ahn...fantastic,now with those jackals out of the way I can finally get back to work!" Stewie laughed evilly.

Then he began working on a quick made up way to make him a tall boy,he had no more patient to deal with buffon's tormenting him,this was going to work and no one would laugh at again.

*Two hours later*

"Oh my god...i did it i created a pill that will make me taller!" Stewie says holding a blue pill in his hands made from mysterious chemicals.

The boy then takes the pill and swallows it in one go waiting for it to take effect,meanwhile Lois was on the living room thinking about something important in her life.

"Hmm...Its been a while since me and Peter had and actual sex" She said to herself.

Ten minutes later Stewie comes downstairs annoyed that after waiting for so long he didn't felt taller at all.

"Damn it! Why i am still so short?" He said getting downstairs.

Stewie then notices then is getting harder and harder to walk around.

"Ahn...geez why do i feel like i just won a few pounds?"

Then he stops for a moment to look at his crotch leaving a surprise to him.

"What the hell?" He said looking at the huge bulge forming on his toddler pants.

"What in the heck? Oh shit! My balls and cock are bigger,is this a side effect? How the hell am I going to walk like this!" He yell.

Lois hears the sounds of her son and quickly gets off the couch to look at him.

"Alright Stewie what seems to be the problem?"

Looking down at him she sees something big and round like a bulge in his pants,did he need to get changed? No there was no bad smell,maybe he was hiding something.

"Ok honey show mommy what your hiding there"

She then gets on her knees to undo his pants while Stewie was acting nervously.

"Ok just so you know...this was an accident"

Once she takes his lower clothing off she gasps in surprise seeing that her toddler has a foot long cock and huge balls to boost.

"Oh my god! This...they are huge!"

What happened to her baby boy? Lois had no idea,she could just stay there and watch for a moment at the amazing cock size.

"Well this is not what i had in mind when i said i wanted to be big'' Stewie said.

"Let me get this straight,you wanted to be bigger as in taller? But instead your cock got bigger?" Lois asked mesmerized at his phallus.

Stewie only nods slowly,then next he can see how she grabbed his dick and suddenly started stroking it.

"What the ahn! You vile woman,what are you doing?" He asked in moaning.

"It's my duty as a mother to take care of your boner Stewie,who knows how long until it goes down" Lois said with second intentions as the stroking continues.

"Ahhh!" Stewie moans in bliss.

"How is it baby ? " Lois asked.

"It feels great"

Stewie is having a good time as Lois plays with her son cock with both hands,going faster as his moaning gets louder.

"Hmmnng! I could never thought having a big cock and having someone to stroke it could feel this great. Yeah just like that Lois,keep rubbing it,i want to feel that feeling again but way stronger this time" Stewie grinned.

"I can't hold myself Stewie,it's been so long since i last saw a huge cock im acting on my slutty side today" Lois said.

"Then suck this huge cock mother!" He ordered.

Lois smiles and places his cock in her mouth,tongue now swirling around the head in delight and then? Head started bobbing up and down.

'Ahhh Mmm yeah! ohh shit! My son cock is so huge and delicious,i can't wait for his blow to fill my slutty mouth with his seed oh yeah more and more!'

Lois moaned internally bobbing her head up and down as Stewie is moaning. The red haired milf would stop sometimes and spit on it and then jerk him off as well.

"Damn it Lois you are such a slut! I bet you did that to Jerome too huh? Brian would be so jealous of me"

"Hell yeah I did with a bunch of guys but Peter can't last as long cause of his small cock. However he used to give me head but he stop. He only cares about himself"

"AHN! I feel something about to come out of my dick,IT'S COMING OUT AHNNN!"

A big wave of cum comes out from his balls and goes to the point of his dick and splashes Lois face like a big shot to the fucking face.

"Ahn!~ Oh Stewie look at the mess you made " Lois said with a grin "You know it Is time for me to ride that big cock for good"

The slut woman said as she took hold of his cock and lined it up with her pussy to finally take it all inside of her warm cave.

"AHHHHNN!~" Lois moaned loudly while in cowgirl position

"Ohhhhh fuck! It's so warm and moist,do pussies feel like this? No wonder Brian wants you so badly" Stewie gritted his teeth.

"Lets see how much of this you can handle honey'' Lois licked her lips and keeps on bouncing.

"Your such a fucking slut!" Stewie said.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me!" Lois screamed going crazy on that dick.

She was bouncing up and down on stewie cock her breasts were jiggling up and down as she has an ahegao face and her tongue was sticking out.

"Ohhhhh yeah pounce on my dick you bitch,now your my personal slut" Stewie said as he slaps on her ass cheeks hard leaving a red mark

"Fuck! Yeah keep slapping like that !"

"Bitch I am about to cum" Stewie said as he unleashes his contents inside her.

" Ahnnnnn! So hot"

"Hmmmm...yeah that felt great,i guess this is it for now?" He asked

"Sorry Stewie but I am not done. You know I just love sensitive cocks " Lois said.

"What? hey! get off, this shit hurts now " Stewie ordered but Lois kept riding him.

"Nope! I'm not stopping!" She cheekly said.

"Aghhh! You bitch get the fuck off!" He said.

"Only if you cum two times without pulling out Hahahaha! Huge cocks need to be rided until they deflate from any energy" Lois said like a crazy bitch

"Why you crazy bitch !" He said as she continues to ride stewie.

Stewie is panting and moaning in pain. Lois does not care at all as the latter feels her son big balls slapping against her ass,the boy in question is sweating a lot and gritting his teeth in pain.

UNLEASH IT STEWIE! LET OUT EVERY SINGLE DROP OF YOUR FUCKING BANK ACCOUNT! HIT MY CERVIX! FLOOD IT WITH YOUR SEED" Lois screamed out as she came all her fluids on Stewie tool

"I'm cumming !"

The boy violently came inside her pussy in buckets as well. After the wild and sinful ride between mother and son,both of them were now laying down on the floor. Lois takes out a cigarette and lightens up to smoke it.

"Phew...thanks for the ride Stewie,i was really pent up. Not sure how long your dick is gonna stay big like that,but i think i can get use to it" Lois said now satisfied.

'Good Lord...i should call Brian later' Stewie thought.

* * *

***Grocery Domination***

It was a beautiful day on Stoolbend and everyone had free time to just either lay back and relax,or take on some of your favorite activities to pass the time...others however were stuck with some annoying fat guy.

"Ugh..." Rallo groaned.

"Cmon Rallo why the long face? Today is take your kid to work day,we are gonna have lots of fun" Cleveland said.

"If by fun you mean dying of boredom then yes" Rallo was annoyed.

But before Cleveland could go to work he would stop at a specific grocery store where a certain blonde haired woman was always there,at this point the guy would just go there to ogle at her body instead of buying anything. Big boob june was the beautiful and sexy woman with blonde hair and a pair of Jugs everyone would drool over and kill just for the chance of touching it.

'Oh hey this is big boob june place,this fool thinks he will ever tap that? You already have my mom you asshole,you aint getting luck with that one' Rallo thought.

Cleveland gets off the car and brings Rallo inside the the store,once there the little guy looks at how Cleveland tries to make passive flirts with the woman just for any chances of her bouncing her tits or accidentally bending over.

'Motherfucker...'

Rallo had enough of Cleveland bullshit,if he thinks he can get away with this then oh boy he was Wrong. Once that idiot was out of vision a plan started to form on his mind,getting closer to were the sexy female was he kicked something and then started fake crying.

"Ouchie! My knee,it hurts" He said.

The beautiful woman then sees the poor little guy in pain and decides to move away from the cashier and bends over in front of him just enough so Rallo could see her amazing cleavage. The color of her skin was smooth and pink like tone and they looked so soft,so big...so...sexy.

"Are you ok?" She said with a soothing voice.

'Ooh shit! Did they got a bit bigger?'

Big boob June looked down and gasped in surprise at the abnormal bulge that formed on that boy pants,it was like it suddenly grown right there when she arrived and Rallo could feel it too.

"Oh my god…" She said more to herself.

'Oh no...my boner! My secretly huge dick was discovered' Rallo thought.

"I see...you're not actually a little boy huh? Your just...short" She said with a perverted glint in her eyes.

'Ahn...actually im just a kid with a huge member but…'

"How about i bring you to the staff room so i can take care of...your little boo boo?" She said while showing more cleavage with her fingers.

'OH SHIT!' "Ahn...ok then"

The little guy was then brought to a place were only the two of them could be without any interruptions since she locked the door,so even if Cleveland tries to look for him or call as well nobody is there,perhaps someone may steal a few things but….Meh.

"Are you ready?"

June asked the little dude who was sitting counter next to the shelves so she can get a better view of him.

"I-I guess so" He said waiting for what would happen next.

The sexy woman took off his small lower clothes that were barely holding his bulge and finally releasing it out to see as it sproinged up like a spring.

"Holy smokes,your cock is so big!" She said with a big smile.

Impressed by the sheer size of Rallo black dick June would start to stroke it with her hand,feeling the softness of June hand the boy would moan cutely while she is the one feeling the rugged and rigid nature. One second later and both her hands were already stroking and rubbing that sausage as much as possible,it was like a new toy that was now her favorite activity,going down on it to give a strong whiff at it.

"Oh man! Ca-Calm down girl your going ahn! Too rough" Rallo said.

"You don't enjoy hands working the shaft? Then maybe a bit more of mouth work can make you think otherwise"

As rallo puts his huge homer in June mouth he stroke his penis and the jammed it in her mouth. He then had mine suck his huge cock as she has her tongue twirl around and she was furious sucking rallo off. She has her hands jacking him off as she was sucking.

"OHHHH! DAMN! Blowjobs can feel this good? I could never thought of it" Rallo eyes go wide as he tries to hold himself to not cum too soon

After having enough to suck she topped,licking her lips from that June talked.

"This was a nice sausage,how about now i show you my melons?"

The sexy woman then takes off her top revealing that she was not wearing a bra,those big chest orbs were just bouncing now showing her pinkish nipples.

"Wow..." Rallo was amazed.

"I am going to give you a boobjob now"

"A what?"

And just like that a pair of big vanilla like tatas was wrapped around a huge black cock,going up and down on that rod squeezing it out as much as possible. Having not enough she would even go and suck his cockhead everytime it went down

"Damn that's a huge rack !" He said as he was in bliss.

"Should i lick your cock some more while i'm doing this? hehe! I bet you like all the pleasure of a woman chest"

"Hell yeah"

But then again he was asking more than he could take,this was his first time getting such bliss so he quickly came deep shots of cum down her throat before she or he could say anything in that situation. June could only swallow it like it was dessert or something.

"Hmmmphn" Gulps down "Ah! Such young and vigorous man you are" She giggled

"Yeah! Now ride my duck with your fatass" Rallo said.

"This big dong indeed deserves a big booty,now let's put you on a chair so i can get comfy"

Now that the boy was in a better position he could enjoy June stripping down in front of him,first her pants and then her pink panties. Revealing her big booty with bubbly features and smooth skin that any woman would kill to have.

June slammed her big luscious ass on rallo BBC and was in bliss and grit his teeth trying not to cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNN!" June eyes went wide and her moan was loud.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" Rallo done the same.

"Yeah you like this hun? This BBC is mine. Your cum is mine your life is mine you hear me? mine!" She laughed like a crazy bitch while bouncing up and down.

"Shit woman! If you keep bouncing up like that i might just blast another fat nut. You just took my virginity and already making me want you forever" He said slapping her ass hard making it wobble.

"That's right but you forget. I own you !" She screamed.

" AGHN! I'm cumming again! " rallo roared as he came once more and now in her ass.

"Oh we are not done yet " She said as she slammed her fat ass on his balls.

"Oh god" rallo moaned high pitch.

"You thought i was unable to go balls deep? Let me show you why they call me more then just big boob june" She said with a evil glint.

She sped up on the pounding of rallo balls and continued to watch him squirm in pain.

"Yes rallo scream. Scream for your mistress" She yelled as she kept going "Who said you could cum? Cause I sure as hell did not. This is your punishment for not lasting " she said.

"AGH! It was my first time ok? Sorry!" He said teary.

"Don't care now feel my justice. My ass justice of pain and pleasure" She said riding him like never before.

"No more please no more!" Rallo whispered as he was crying as he could not get out of this

"Cum for me you little pussy! DO IT NOW!"

"Ahhh !" Rallo screamed out and cum inside her again.

" Well bitch that was fun but remember that you are mine" she said with a evil laugh

'Ugh….Cleveland...i think i want to go to your job in the end' Rallo though dizzy.


	18. Mind Porn

When Peter woke up he saw himself on someone else bedroom,it seemed to be from a female.

"What the hell? How did i end up here?" He asked.

But that was not all,he also noticed how everything was way bigger,the room had a lot of furniture that was the size of giants.

"Oh crap! I either shrunken down or in in a giants room"

Then suddenly the door was open and from there a big booty black haired Milf was shown,and believe it not! It was Donna Tubbs.

"Donna? Holy hell!"

"Hmm?" She looks down close to her bed and sees him.

"U-um...h-hi... uhh..." Peter totally speechless as Donna now looked down at him like a little bug.

Slowly walking with each step making a quake Donna looks closer to the little guy that made his presence know.

"Now i know this looks a little bad but…" He didn't finished

"Oh my...such a cute little man decided to invade my room? That's a surprise i got myself today" She said with a smirk on her face.

"What? Oh well i do try to get in a good shape" He said rubbing his head surprise.

"But you know? I can't let you just go around doing what you want?" She said with one hand in her hip.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Peter asked wondering if she was going to hurt him.

But then her hand stretched forward grabbing him like a little action figure and brought it close to her face.

"Whoa..." Was all he said while looking closer to her face.

"There is only one thing a man like you does when getting were your not suppose to be. Peeping on big booty wives huh? Just because your a cute chubby man you think i won't punish you?" Donna smirked with a devilish look.

"Ahn...Maybe...?" He asked sweating nervously.

"Your just like the others Peter,can't hold down your urge to ogle at your friends wife and her hot ass"

Donna the thick black Milf then comes up with an idea,slowly putting down the oaf back on her bed she then starts…

"If you desire this phat ass so much,then maybe i should just give it to you already!"

Donna then starts acting a bit more lewd,turning she shows off her massive huge pants cladded ass towards Peter. The outlines showing off her fine meat and form is visible for all to enjoy.

Peter Griffin was in a awe struck moment,words dying on his throat,only looking up at that bootylicious ass rising high above his head like a space station. It was obvious that he was feeling awe,desire and maybe a bit of dread that told him to just run since an ass that big would crush him if she wish so.

"Well...This is one way to go. Wish i could show it to Quagmire''

With what could be seen as lasts words,just as the shadows edge of the booty coming down...her crushing weight fell down atop of him with a soft squishy,pinning the man flat against the bed. He expected to be dead in all that phat meat...however surprisingly he was not crushed,her booty on one had felt extremely supple,like it was made of pudding mixed with marshmallows. Still pretty heavy though.

Peter started to squirm when he realized the booty didn't kill him,but it was all muffled since he was trapped between the firm jean pants that covered Donna ass cheeks. The fat man can however heard moanings. The phat black rump was grinding against his small body,it goes left and then right. Wobbling movements coming along in waves that was hard to describe how it felt it was...GIGGITY!

Any audible sounds that he could make, would fall on deaf ears as that horny milf rubbed against him with her ass. Founding himself rendered helpless to resist such powerful buttocks was useless; she treated him like a toy,rolling him back and forth between her cheeks with enjoyment,with his futile struggles against her dominating warmth doing little more than encouraging her to keep going.

"MMMM!... mmmmm...!" Peter moaned 'Holy shit this is awesome' and thought

"Ohhhhh yeah,are you comfy? I bet you are" Donna moaned rubbing her butt more "Practically a mountain of booty as your pillow"

'Oh you bet i am enjoying this"

He said grabbing every part of her thicc juicy ass as much as possible,he gave it everything possible. Kisses,licks,motorboating. His boner was as hard as possible and rubbing against her flesh.

'Oh man i wish this could last forever,Cleveland wife has the best ass'

But everything that is good doesn't last forever,the rubbing suddenly stops and Donna bootylicious cake ass is slowly rising back up allowing Peter to breath again and see another day.

"Are you still alive little guy?" She laughed

Gasps "Y-yeah...I think i am" He was sad she stopped but then again oxigen was welcome.

"How about you tell me how much you enjoyed this? Tell me in details for me you pervert" Donna said with a smirk showing she was having fun.

"Ohhh geez where do i start? Your ass is like the freaking moon! I wish i could just land my face in that pillow everyday knowing that it's there for me in the morning. If your butt was a planet,i wish to live there,knowing that your booty is only a small portion of the softness that i walk on everyday"

Donna just smirks and giggles at his antic for that overdramatic way of speaking.

"You sure love my ass don't you? I think however,that is unfair how i did all that while still wearing pants" She said licking her lips "Would you like to see it...bare?" Spanking her own ass making it jiggle,Donna teased.

The sound of butt that size being spanked made an audible echo,the jiggle was like a huge wave of pudding wiggling in front of Peter who would only scream

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The fat guy said more excited than anything.

''Hmm...Maybe this is still too soon for you" She said teasing you "Perhaps something else may be a better choice"

Peter gets sad since he is not going to really see her naked bare mounds of chocolate booty.

However he sees her outteching her hand and then swept him off his feet with ease,raising him in the air. It was a bit scared so he wrapped his arms around her thumb for support.

"What is your favorite color Peter?"

"Actually there is just so many good colors out there,how about red? It's the color of tasty looking things"

The marvelous thick woman then goes towards her make up setting across the room and grabs what seemed to be a red lipstick in which she applies slowly. Peter watched her apply it while she puckered her lips to test the colour.

The application of her lipstick seemed to amplify her beauty dramatically. Now slowly the question made sense.

"Wait..are you going to…'' Peter was going toa sk

His words were cut off and his flushed gaze widened when he saw himself being brought closer to her red, pillowy-lips. Peter felt her warm breath wash over his entire face and body, making him grow tense over what was about to happen next.

There was nothing to do against lips of that size,what should he do? lean in to try and kiss her back? If so how could he? He was so tiny and her mouth looked big enough to swallow him whole but he was given little time to act further as he felt his entire face make contact to her puckered lips.

"Mmmm... mmmm... mmmm...!" He moaned.

Kissing something so small with her big lips like this was fun for Donna,moaning and enjoying this 'little' moment. It made her feel powerful and quite turned on as well,but he would not know...yet.

Peter was laying down with his back pinned against her open palm, smothered by her ravishing lips, his ears were filled by the near deafening sound of her moans of enjoyment and he could feel his body vibrate with the sounds that she made against him. The sensations her kisses had on his mind and body were beyond anything he could have possibly dreamed.

It was like heaven! He squirmed under her kisses, whether it was due to reflex or an instinctive desire to still try and escape and catch his breath, it was unclear. But his reasons mattered not in the end, That Milf intense kissing kept her little green man, right where she wanted him.

His entire field of vision was filled with nothing but the red of her lips and the occasional glint of pink and white from her tongue and teeth as she peppered every bit of him with physical affection, dominating all of his senses while she continued to enjoy him like the toy that he was.

"Ooohhh god yes! Don't stop! Ohhnhn fuck is so fcking great" He said getting smoothed from her cherry red lips.

His moans were easily drowned out by the big woman louder more powerful moans. The feeling of the lips pressing against his crotch area with what felt like an ever growing intensity.

''Oh God!''

He gave one last yell of pleasure before he lost all control. Her tongue's effect was instantaneous and he violently spasmed against as he was tipped over the edge in an uncontrollable orgasm making him cum all over.

Feeling drained and virtually breathless, his lipstick stained body fell limp, against her. He couldn't tell if she'd even noticed what'd happened to him and in the bliss of his orgasm he didn't exactly care. He tried to rest against her soft lips and recover, hoping that she would give him a break. He'd definitely enjoyed his reward, there was no doubt about that. Though he hoped for the sake of his stamina, that this meant that she was done having her fun with him.

"Hmmm..not bad,you sure had a lot of fun huh?" She said seductively while licking her lips with desire like savouring something.

"Y-You bet"

"You want to take a nap?" She asked

"That would be great now,this got me toasted"

"I got just the place for you to sleep on"

Donna then quickly grabs him once more lifting it up and slowly putting the guy above her amazing cleavage as Peter gaze at that amount of boobage.

Even though he was tired there was still time to see his situation and gawk at the enormous rack before he plummeted straight down with a yelp straight down into the canyon of her cleavage.

"Whooooooooaa"

But he needn't have panicked as her boobs gave him a more than soft landing, where he landed on the smooth surface of one of her breasts before sliding down its slope towards the canyon of her cleavage, surrounding him in her warmth.

With only his upper body left poking out, he felt dazed and stunned by all that he'd experienced and was experiencing right now. He'd dreamed of getting to have her grind on him, make out with her until he could hardly move and dreamt of getting to feel the touch of her breasts many times but none of those dreams compared to how it felt to be tiny and under her control.

"This is the best…"

She had an ass that could ride him like a stuffed animal, lips that could smother and drown his entire body in affection and pleasure and boobs that could be his to rest and snuggle into at the end of the day. Why would he want to be any bigger than he was right now?

"I am super lucky tonight" He said smothered in that flesh.

"Sleep tight little man,today was just the start of tomorrow fun"

He started nuzzling himself in deeper to her cleavage, quickly growing comfortable with his new surroundings. With his body nuzzled so close into her chest, he could feel the relaxing rhythm of her heartbeat as well as the gentle feeling of her chest rising and falling with her every breath creating an ambiance that easily had him feeling a great sense of bliss in her wonderful cleavage.

True it was perhaps a bit tight and the weight of her boobs pressing from either side was a little heavy, he doubted that he'd be able to easily wriggle out of her chest on his own but other than that, but the pros for his situation seemed to far outweigh any of the cons that seemed to be a problem to him at the moment. He felt fully at ease with the idea of being this milf tiny teddy-bear for the night.

'This is a dream come true' He thought.

* * *

***Meanwhile...At the Griffins house at a certain time in the afternoon***

"Hmm...nothing better then watching some good television" Brian said sitting on the couch.

But then his peace was crumbled when Stewie came downstairs screaming.

"AHHHHHHH! BRIAN HELP ME! i FUCKED UP BIG TIME!" Stewie said.

"Wow! wow! Calm down Stewie what happened?" Brian asked.

"I made this cloning machine and decided to clone the vile woman using her Dna. I just wanted to practice my ideas on them in how to kill the original,but then it went super wrong!"

"How so?" Brian said interested

"That stupid Chris messed my machine and when i made the clones they turn out to have big bouncy tits,huge curvy asses and a THIRST for big dicked dudes Brian! IS A DISASTER! The padlock i put in my room is not gonna last for long"

The knocking was pretty loud coming from upstairs,a dreadful amount of sexy moans can be heard from afar.

"Is that so? Hmm...Ok Stewie show me the way" Brian said serious.

The two then go upstairs were there was a h uge padlock on Stewie bedroom door,there awaits the thick and horny thirsty Lois clones.

"Are you sure you want to do that Brian?" Stewie asked "They are not a joke"

"Don't worry"

Brian then clenches his fists hard and started screaming,the baby genius then sees his best friend get taller and bulkier with every passing moment. It was like a evolution or metamorphosis,when it was done he was as tall and strong like The Rock.

"I didn't know you could transform" He said in a giggle.

"Yeah i learned this last year,now i am going to get inside and your only going to open once im done ok?" Brian said dead serious.

"May whatever god is watching us be with you Brian"

Stewie said now opening the door slowly just enough for Brian to get in and quickly get it locked again so no one of those devils would get out. Once inside Brian could see the room in a state that would surprise anyone at how it got so destroyed and...wet in so little time.

Right ahead a bunch of naked and thick red haired bunch with bouncy tits and shaking butts looking at the new smell of dick.

"Hello there ladies" Brian said confident.

"Oh my! Look at this delicious treat we got to devour" The first clone said.

"Oh yeah? Well you can come and take a lick,but i am a lot to swallow" Brian winked

The second clone looks at him "Oh i can swallow that huge dick like a lollipop"

A third Lois clones gets behind Brian and then puts him on the ground. He was strong enough to shake one horny Lois but he wanted to let them have fun. The clones started surrounding him looking as horny and lewd as possible just like their original if she lost control of her libido.

Being surrounded by thicker clones of Lois Griffin was enough to make him have an instant boner showing the size of his huge dog penis,seeing the tits and red hair that he so much desired was a bliss.

They were all naked, A total of eleven clones then started to molest every part of Brian tall and muscular body. Clones #9 and #10 used his feet as dildos for their pussies. The f#11 clone gets to ride his cock. Reverse cowgirl style. Clones #4 and #5 use his hands to pleasure their pussies. Clones #2, #3, #6, and #7 Use their hands to message and hold down his arms and legs. Finally. Clone #8 Stands right above the dog head.

"Heeey Brian,if you like my Milf body so much then have it as much as this phat ass can do"

She quickly bends her knees to press her Huge, smooth, Pillowy ass cheeks upon His head. Not her full body weight to suffocate him. But just enough for him to feel how fucking soft it is! Her asshole below his chin and pussy lips up on his mouth and nose. The bedroom is filled with the constant moaning voices of the same woman. All wanting to be pleased and thirsty.

'Ooohhh God! This is my heaven! Surrounded by horyn Lois Griffin clones and way thick as well, all Horny for me. So I'm gonna give them exactly what they want'

Brian starts licking the one on his mouth,exploring her tunnel to see were she's most sensitive, same with his hands. thrusting his hips hard into the one riding his dick to really make her feel every inch of his huge cock that she took in a go. They're gonna learn real quick this dog is not so easy.

The clones that are not having the luck of having is huge thirteen inches long thick cock are either taunting,teasing or begging him for pleasure

"...Brian!...Oh Briiiiaaannnn... AHH!...YOu are so good...OOff!...Brian!...Can't you go faster?!...Sqeeek!...Brian...Kist my ass... KISS IT!...ooohh...Your flesh tastes so good...Ahhh...such stamina..."

The Clone 11# reaches orgasm over your his big cock and one clone squirts over his face. So all the clones swap around. Can that big dog survive all these bitches?

'Ohhhh yeahhh hmmmn'

He takes a breath before the next ass descends on his face,not giving up he gets back to work right away. Brian will have to work fast if he want to breathe. But lucky for him the animal know everything about this woman...Lois.

And since they're all clones they should all have the same weaknesses!

"Take this!"

Brian said biting on her clit and thrusting his hips and fingers faster, pressing pleasure buttons with his thumps. Working for every clone to have a good true that all these clones are the same woman,they were still a lot to fight against. The clones Move His body around After getting creamed-Pie four times in four clones.

Clone's 2 and 3 hold Brian arms back and having him stand up. Clones 6 an 7 Grab his legs. keeping him in place. Then Clone's 8 and 9 pull on the arms of Clone 10. Clone 10 in bent over with her ass getting fucked by the big red dog cock,that super duper DICK! The two clones yank hard on their pseudo-sister's arms to make her really force fuck her pussy on that animal cock. lastly, Clone's 1 and 4 gang up to double French kiss his face. And I think there is one or two other clones waiting on the side. Masturbating and waiting to fuck his dick.

It was a harsh battle,Brian was outnumbered and quickly getting drained with those succubus like woman. His tongue and mouth being overtaken as he was double teamed. Hips now getting sore as the soft and plush ass is pounded against it. Brian groans into one clone he is currently kissing and blows the fifth fat nut into the cone he was pounding.

Those ladies were crazy,after two more ejaculations from his mighty penis,the clones forced him to change body positions. Now with two red haired milfs french kissing each other with his cock between their swollen lips and gyrating tongues. A third clone is kissing and sucking the penis head that is sticking out of the two lips of Hekapoo. Two other Lois are really pulling at his arms. making sure he can not fight back at all.

Brian can't help but lay back as two more thick clones press their ass cheeks onto the sides of his face. The rest are just pressing their ass's onto his legs and touching him however they can. One clone even has her hands on both of his ass cheeks as he sit on the ground. Totally cupping a feel of his magnificent furry ass.

"Whoa there!" He said.

The clones start giggling like fucking psychopaths. Thinking thus poor and unfortunate Dog will die under her ass and be drained ...But suddenly. His pelvis starts to twitch and his dick is getting stronger.

"Don't get cocky you stupid bitches"

With that said Brian moans loudly as he shoots a mighty cum-ray of ejaculated holy jizz into A clones pussy. Making her be launched like a rocker and losing her consciousness from getting pistol shot in her baby baker. All the clones go silent.

Stewie had no idea how long it had pass,looking at the watch to see how long it was taking is torture,was Brian going to be ok having all those clones on him? His mom was like a succubus and having more then one would even make Quagmire think if he could take it.

But then…

"Stewie...is me,you can open the door"

"BRIAN!"

The evil genius baby opens the door as fast as possible,when he came out the scent of sex was so strong he almost fainted.

"Oh Jesus!" Stewie said.

"I don't know what your going to do with all these Clones...but you better do something before they wake up. Phew! I'm going to grab some ice now for my dick" Brian said as he strutted down happy and proud of what he did.

Both Peter and Brian ahd very great and interesting moments happening for them...what they didnt know is that none of that was real.

* * *

***Meanwhile on the real world***

"Bloody hell" Stewie said

The baby of high intellect had Peter and Brian both strapped down to tables were a machine was on their heads like helmets scanning their dreams.

"These people only have dirty dreams on their god damn heads,this is worse than Meg and Lois dream….uhhhh so many dicks in so many hol-uugugh" He tries to not throw up.

The machine was made to scan someone brain and look at their dreams for any possible information that could be taken,like your worst fears and stuff. But after this little thing Stewie never used it anymore,is pointless on them anyway.

"You want to beat this dick? Dog pike over me" He smirks getting right back up.


	19. Average Mindless porn

***Sleepy Dog***

(Made with the help of Darth Plaguis and some edits)

It was a great saturday night,the only Family members present on the Griffins residence was Meg Griffin and her friends Esther,Patty and Ruth.

**(Warning: All girls in this story are thick,big boobs and ass may vary in size but the phat factor is still there)**

Due to the beanie girl winning a gamble everyone except Brian who didnt gamble with them,had to leave the house so she could have a nice sleepover with her friends without those fuckers making everything awkward for them. After a few hours waiting it was time for them to have fun once the sexy and unfairly unpopular females had arrived.

Once inside Meg hugs each one of them and asks them to please come in and feel at home.

However they were not alone...

Brian Griffin the house dog was upstairs g after so many hours trying to write another book and get famous,but it was difficult so he ended up falling asleep.

As Brian was now out of commission the girls down stairs wanted to ask a question to Meg.

"Hey Meg Lets get wasted like white girls" Ruth said.

"I don't know...have you seen my dad when he drinks? What if we do something stupid?" Meg asked concern.

"It's gonna be fine,tonight we have this all to ourselves so lets enjoy it" Patty said.

"I never got wasted on someones house before,sounds fun" Esther the black chick said.

The beanie girl was not sure about this at first but with some more incentive she accepted. As the thick and hot girls were going to get ready to Drink,Brian starts to move on his on in his room...then falls down the bed.

For some reason he is now sleepwalking on four like a normal dog and decides to leave the bedroom.

"Man this thing tastes good" Esther said drinking some booze.

"Don't drink all of it though" Meg told her.

The girls were having a good time in their pajamas and drinking alcohol thinking no one would come down there,big mistake because Brian is slowly coming down in his sleep.

"I don't know about you girls but all this booze is making me a bit tipsy and horny" Patty said.

"You wish someone came here to have their way with you?" Ruth laughed at her friend.

"Do you hear something?" Meg asked her friends.

"I hear footsteps" Esther said

Then the girls look towards the direction of the sound to see that who was coming was Brian. But the latter was not responding and his eyes were close,walking on four the sound of him sleeping was obvious.

"Brian?" Meg asked curious.

The dog then starts walking towards them,at first the girls seem to be a bit frighten.

"Brian what the hell are you doing here?" The big booty girl Meg asked.

"I think he is sleepwalking Meg" Patty told her friend.

As the red haired girl pointed out that,Brian begins to sniff the girls in curiosity,Patty being the one he was sniffing the most.

"Ahn...i think we should move him?" Esther asked

"Better not,who knows what happens when you wake up a sleep walking dog" Ruth said.

Then suddenly Patty gave a small scream which made the girls look and see that Brian started to grind on Pattys ass,his big red dog cock was out and all he cared was to hump the meat in front of him.

Patty was frightened but also aroused by how Brian was reacting towards her own body and the others were jealous.

"Brian what the duck?!" Meg said shocked.

Esther just looked in shock at what the dog was doing,Patty on one had was starting to moan in pleasure feeling the humping which made her aroused and horny.

"Umh...is this normal?" Esther asked.

"No! I mean he slept with a few womans before but not teenagers" Meg said.

"I think she meant humping things on his sleep" Ruth said.

Meg just sighs at that,As they contemplate on what to do...Brian stops his humping and starts to Jack off instead.

"Oh my god!" Meg said in a gasp.

"I know right? Look how big that red animal penis looks like" Esther said surprised.

"Maybe we should get away?" Ruth asked.

"No... even if we got away. The only way we can help is not waking him up" Meg finished.

"Maybe once he is satisfied he go back to sleep more still instead of walking" Esther said.

"Yeah we can just have sex with him" Patty smirked.

Meg turns out sharply "What! What the hell,your not suppose to just say yes to that option"

"What else are we gonna wake him up with?" Ruth questioned.

"Girls...i think it's a little too late for that"

Patty said showing that Brian was now taking her pants off ready to start having some fun with her.

"But that's rape. We have to wake him up now!" Meg said concern.

"Why it is not like i don't like Brian,and let's be real i want to have sex" Patty smiled.

"Maybe this is a good thing Meg? No one in school will fuck us even though we are so sexy,this is a chance for our urges to get out" Esther said

"Lets watch how he deals with Patty" Ruth said interested.

The orange haired girl is moaning in pleasure because Now Brian suddenly starts fondling her breasts and plays with her big booty,rubbing it with his dog cock.

"That looks good" Esther said

"I mean are we really going to let Brian have sex with us in his sleep?" Meg asked

"Yes! I mean i do" Ruth said.

Meg and the others watch as Brian is about to place his cock in Patty mouth. His cock was musky and different from humans,but she was getting dominated anyway getting that and sucking a lot on the new toy.

His cock was musky and different from humans,but she was getting dominated anyway getting that and sucking a lot on the new then started to go deeper in patty mouth,the latter was coughing up spit as she was having trouble.

All the girls could hear Brian grunting in pleasure,maybe dreaming about something erotic.

"How long do you think he take before cumming?" Esther asked.

"Who knows" Ruth said.

Brian continues face fucking Patty making the girl have a hard time breathing,his balls tighten and he busts a nut deep down her throat filling it to the brim with cum. Patty struggles to drink all of that.

"Damn! Did you see how much he came inside her throat?" Esther said surprised.

"I never knew Brian could cum so much" Meg said surprised "What is he doing now?

"I believe he is about to fuck her pussy" Esther pointed out

"I don't want to wait anymore!" Ruth said.

Ruth got up and ran towards Patty who she just booty bumped away and taking her place.

"My turn to get fucked" Ruth said now smirking.

"Ruth! You horny bitch come back here!" Meg screamed.

She was taken by Brian who roughly rip off her clothes and had no plan on waiting, the animal plunged balls deep in her cave making Ruth scream in pleasure.

Everyone covers their mouth in shock at how roughly Brian is dealing with poor Ruth like the animal he truly is. Brian howls in pleasure as he feels Ruth fat ass with his hands as her pussy clench his member in pleasure .

While Ruth was moaning in pleasure Meg starts masturbating out of nowhere.

"Now your letting loose huh Meg?" Esther giggles.

"Leave me alone,i need this a bit"

"Whoa look at him go!"

Esther watches as Brian continues to fuck Ruth,moving hips hips nonstop going in and out. His balls still full just clench showing that once more the dog erupted and dunked a big load.

"AhhhhhhhnNN!" Ruth yells "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk!"

Brian smiles having fun while sleeping. But while Ruth passes out in pleasure Esther Steps up.

"Now is my turn,i have faith my thick body will help the situation out" She said slapping her ass.

Brian switches it up and decided to take Esther who quickly got attacked by the big dicked dog as well and just like that was now moaning in pleasure because she underestimated him.

"Oooohhn yeah fuck me Brian,i wish this was my first time"

"Even you Esther?" Meg called

Brian continued to ravish that sweet pussy. Esther moans out as her huge breasts go up and down.

"AH! AH! AHN! AHN OHHN! FUCK!"

Brian continues as he sleeps as he fucked her pussy hard.

"I'm gonna cum!"

The sexy and thick black teenage girl squirts all over his member still inside her. Brian cock becomes sensitive after so many orgasms,but that was not going to stop him...Meg was next now.

"He is still hard Meg" Patty said

"You need to try your best to milk him to" Ruth told her.

"Do it Meg!" Esther mentioned as well.

"Well i got nothing better to do,but do you think your cock can satisfy me Brian?" She said cocky.

A few minutes Later Brian was already with his cock deep down Meg mouth and going balls deep while moving his hips faster,his balls smacking against her chin because they were in a variant of 69 sex pose.

Brian kept going as Meg was gurgling on his cock. Coughing she was coating his cock in her saliva.

"Wow look at him go. Imagine what he will be like when awake" Esther commented

"Yeah i know right?" Patty said

Meg continues to gag on the big dicked dog cock,Brian had cum and energy to give or sell,but he was about done with her mouth,placing her in four it was time for the main course.

Meg asked shaking now her mouth free "Brian what are you doing!" she yelled as Brian used his big monster cock and jammed it inside her asshole.

Meg screamed out in pain and pleasure. Everyone gasps seeing Meg now on a tight spot.

"Ohhh My God ! Fuck me!" She shreiked in pleasure as Brian fucked her asshole stretching it as he goes in and out.

The girls were shocked to see Meg being treated with more ferocity then all the others before her. Brian grips Meg head and shuffs it to the ground as he continues to fuck her ass,the latter moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"OHHH GOD!"

"I can't believe what i'm seeing,it's like a porn movie" Esther said

"Yeah it's crazy" Ruth said shocked.

Patty just smirks while blood was dripping a bit from her nose.

After that the hours had passed quickly and before anyone could notice it was already morning. Brian the dog was slowly waking up from his deep slumber,having no information of what he did last night while sleepwalking.

"Yawnn what a nice sleep...wait where i am?" He asked

A bunch of thick naked teenage girls covered in what seemed to be his own cum is the first thing in the morning Brian sees,also they were cuddling next to his cock.

"Oh shit...i done it now" He said shocked.

Brian quietly makes his way out of the house and once out he starts running on four.

"...I hope when they wake up they wont call the cops on me" He gulped.

* * *

***Cleveland is angry***

It was just another day but this one was different. Why? Well Peter betrayed Lois with Donna who was Cleveland Wife (Not related to other chapters) And he was super pissed off.

"DAMN THAT WHORE,AFTER EVERYTHING I DONE!" Cleveland is angry "I show that fat fool and that phat ass bitch whos boss! I will fuck his wife then" Lois said rubbing her fat tits frenetically.

The black guy who was once married to Loretta walks towards Peter house and knocks on the door which Lois comes down to talk to him.

"Lois can i talk to you?" Cleveland said serious.

"Oh hey Cleveland,sure come right in" Lois said with her nasal voice.

Once Inside Cleveland decided to just talk it out

"I need to tell you something Lois,Peter just cheated on you with my wife" He said bluntly.

Lois gasps in horror and soon gets angry at her bastard of a husband who was not loyal at all.

"That asshole!" She cursed.

"I have an idea,how about we have sex as vengeance? We can even make a video of it"

"I don't know...is your cock big? I want someone with a big one to plow me if i am going to do this right" Lois said rubbing her chin.

"I am a black guy in more ways than one,plus i can't be worse than peter

"No one is worse then Peter...fine let me just get something more sexy for this"

As Lois gets into something more revealing Cleveland takes off his clothes and pulls out his huge member.

"Let's see Peter now when I fuck his wife" He smiled.

"Wow that is a really big cock yummy" She said impressed "You sure have it nice"

"You know it baby,now be a good girl and suck my cock" Cleveland demanded.

The red haired bitch gets on her knees and starts sucking the black guy huge black sausage with her plusy and horny lips.

Lois starts sucking Cleveland off making him feel a lot of pleasure from her sucking skills.

"Ohhh yeah Lois! Me and Donna don't have as much sex as I thought. In fact every time I wanted a blowjob she would turn me away" He thought angrily.

Seeing his chance for more than he could possibly get from his wife Cleveland grabbed Lois head and starts face fucking her really hard.

"That bitch! Cheating on me with Peter,i bet she did that too with her ex husband. That's the only explanation for this!" He shouts angrily.

Lois mouth was being raped as his huge black meat was penetrating her throat making her gag as his hips are moving frenetically. The more angrily he thinks about the more he thrusts his huge cock in Lois mouth. She is having a hard time breathing with his huge cock.

" I'm better than peter!" He shouted.

'Yes you are much better! A better lover then him' Lois thought

Having a good time with those balls hitting against her chin Lois could feel it,how his balls clenched up ready to burst a fat nut on her mouth. Her slutty mouth hungry for it.

" I gonna Burst! Looooiiiiisssssss! All in that slutty mouth of yours"

With one last moan and thrust,thick streams of sperm come forth once he moans loudly filling her mouth like a boss.

"OOooooh! My god Lois that was great!" He said feeling awesome.

Lois had faced one heck of a blow,she took it like a champ and didn't let one drop fall...however she wanted more,placing her big breasts between the still hard big cock of cleveland.

"I'm not done yet,that blow was delicious and thick. But now i want more! more all over my tits and face" The bitch said.

Lois starts going up and down on that big black phallus. Cleveland moans of pleasure were louder as his dick was sensitive after such blow.

"Ooohh shit! Peter was so lucky in getting you Lois...well until he betrayed you,now the lucky one is me" Cleveland said cocky.

"Ohhhh yeah baby show me how much of a idiot your wife is for not giving this beast of a dick a good workout" She slobbered his dick with attention with her tits and tongue,her hands busy rubbing his balls.

"Oh my god yes bitch I gonna cum again! Take it all in your mouth bitch. I want Peter to taste the cum of a real man when you kiss him" Cleveland said happy.

More white and thick seeds coming from his big fat black testicles spray over Lois face like snow,her tits now sprinkled with the essence of another man.

Cleveland smirks lewdly taking his cock and stroking it "I hope your read because i am about to fuck that pussy up"

"What? Impossible,your still hard?" Lois said surprised he had so much stamina.

"No way in hell i'm going soft before fucking that pussy"

With that said Cleveland puts Lois on four in the floor,getting behind the milf he inserted his cock on her pussy with one hip thrust. Lois Eyes are shut feeling the hard rod just penetrated her.

"Ahnnn...just what i needed" The sexy woman said.

"Glad to hear"

Cleveland fucks Lois pussy quite hard,his balls slapping on her skin as the sound of sex fills the air.

"Ahhhh yeah your pussy is so much better than my other two wives" Cleveland commented.

"F-Fuck me harder!" Lois yells in ecstasy as her eyes roll back of her head.

"I AM KING OF YOUR PUSSY" Cleveland yelled.

"Ooh yea! just like that you black cock bastard!" She yelled out as she screamed in pleasure.

"Call me anytime you want someone to get this pussy some actual good dick Lois,i will run right here to make your day better"

"I will but right now I am about to cum all over that big black dick !''

"Please do so!" He said humping her fast one last time.

Both of them screamed really loud as the next orgasm each one had was pretty intense and rough. Cleveland had more than just vengeance that night,he had a real good time that's for sure.

Later that night after the two were done Peter comes back home.

"Yawnnn oh boy what a night,im sure am tired" He said

"How was your day sweet?" Lois asked

"Better now that you have this huge pillowy as for me to grab hehehehe" He said with his obnoxious laugh

"Well that is great Peter" Lois said rolling her eyes.

"Did you miss me?" He asked

"Yes Peter" She said with a fake smile.

"How about we go up and have a little time for us?" He offered.

"Oh i have a headache maybe tomorrow" She said with a smirk knowing he would get annoyed with that.

And she was right! Peter was annoyed at not getting laid but then smirked.

"Why are you smirking?"

"If you don't want to have sex Lois then I will find someone who will" He said

"Are you telling to my face your going to cheat on me?" Lois asked angry.

"If we don't have sex then yeah"

"Well sucks to be you PETER! I just had sex with Cleveland because you did it with Donna and guess what! He is way better than you" Lois spat.

"Oh yeah the reason I slept with Donna is simple. I am really horny and here is the thing we rarely ever have sex! You don't do oral or anal at all"

"That's because your not sexy you fat bastard,with such a tiny dick you expect to pleasure me"? Lois mocked him.

"Hello! how old are you? 43! you are not getting any younger! Lois i expect to have sex with you but if we don't have sex then we need a divorce. Let's face it we really don't one another"

Then suddenly Cleveland shows up behind Peter and smacks the back of his head with a baseball bat.

"Nice shot!" Lois said seeing the fat guy fall.

"I have an idea let's take Peter upstairs while we fuck in your bed Lois" Cleveland said.

"Nah let's just go to a fancy hotel with his money and fuck for hours there with no one to bother us"

"Let's tie him in a chair and make him watch"

"Maybe your wife as well?"

"Lois you do realize we need to talk to her about her fucking Peter right ?"

"Yes and once she wakes up trapped to a chair and sees you fucking me she get the deal" Lois laughed evilly.

"Hell Yeah! Take that too Quagmire"

Cleveland and Lois decided to tell donna to meet them at a hotel in the town of Quahog. That day would be good for Cleveland and Lois as they found company in each other...not arms but a bed for some good casual fucking.


	20. Quick Porn

**Co wrriten by Darth Plaguis**

* * *

_***Pool Boy***_

It was a hot saturday afternoon on Quahog,an overweight blonde haired boy named Chris Griffin who lived in spooned street was having some trouble.

Going into the kitchen he sees Brian,Stewie,Meg and his parents

"Mom! dad! May I have some money? I want to buy a new game" He asked.

"Didn't we already give you some money this month?" Peter said

"But daaaaaad" Chris whined.

"No buts! Where did your money go?" Peter asked.

"Well i spent all of it already"

"This is what we are talking about Chris,you don't know how to manage your own money" Lois said.

Brian then comes along "I have a suggestion"

"Shoot it then" Peter said.

"The reason Chris spends money like crazy is simple, he does not know how to discipline himself once he gets it. Why? because you guys hand it to him and make it easy. Make Chris work for it. Get a job Chris and you will get your money" Brian finished

"That just might work" The fatso smiled know as Peter.

"Joe needs his pool clean. How bout you ask him later if you can clean it and get paid for it?" Lois offered.

Chris was not really amused to have to work to get his money,but he simply nodded and finished his on he would be at Joe Swanson house,the latter was already there and Chris started having a talk to him.

* * *

"So! You want to clean my pool? Good it is dirty as hell. If you do a good job I will pay you" The guy in the wheelchair who is also a cop said.

"Yes sir" Chris responded.

" I will be back later, I gotta do some errands. My wife and Donna are inside the house having...something about girls i don't know...see ya"

Joe quickly leaves leaving Chris behind who begins to clean the pool,the sun was beaming down on him relentless,and after ten minutes he got sweaty and tired so he took his shirt off.

"Damn this heat" He said glistening with sweat.

The boy however did not notice that Donna and Bonnie were coming out of the house wearing swimwears of the best sexy degree for their top tier Milf bodies, thinking they could take a dip in the pool. But the ladies did notice him right away

"Isn't that Peter and Lois kid?" Donna asked.

When the boy finally turn around he saw them...two thick looking women's so sexy he almost had a heart attack.

'Oh shit! They are here,and wearing such revealing swimwears,ohhh god now things got hotter for another reason' Chris thought while working.

From time to time Chris would turn around and take a peek at the ladies,such as staring at Donna luscious black booty or Bonnie sexy pale white tits,they were there just enjoying the sun in their own little place.

However...No matter how hard he tried the guy still had a raging bonenr in his pants wanting to get the heck out.

'Crap! I am hard and i can't even masturbate right now,shit!' He thought.

The two ladies on another hand had keen eyes,they know when males are looking at their bodies,acting like they don't know. Seeing the young man erection they soon smirk lewdly.

"Looks like out guest has a thing for Milgs hug?" Donna whispered to Bonnie who was sitting next to hear on a lawn chair

"Seems like it" Bonnie returned with a smirk.

Having a plan the ladies then get up at the same time and turned to Chris.

"Chris turn around now!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Wow! O-Ok"

Obeying their orders Chris turn around for the both of them now able to see his boner,it was so big they could estimate it was probably twelve inches big.

"Holy shit that thing is big" Donna said.

"You got that right" Bonnie said licking her lips.

"Please don't tell anyone. This so embarrassing!" Chris said scared.

"Hmm...Ok how about we make a deal Chris? We won't tell anyone,but you will have to give us a good time if you know what i mean" Donna said with her arms over her busty breasts with a sten expression

"She means sex Chris" Bonnie added

"W-wHAT? Really?" He said surprised.

Everyone was now inside the house,Chris was ordered to have sex with those sexy milfs like some sort of punishment. Their order was for him to take off his shorts,which he did and reveals his erected penis with pulsing veins and ready to go.

"Im going first"

Donna said getting on her knees,taking a nice look to that wrench before she started….without warning...to suck him off.

Chris moaned in pleasure like never before,she was using both hands to pump his cock at the same time her head was bobbing up and down to suck it,her tongue swirled around the head, Chris was in bliss as Donna gave him a good time all at once.

"I'm cumming"

Donna then received Chris thick load of semen that went more like POW! Then Splurt,it was so much it puffed her cheeks and came out of her nose,it was just too much to swallow but she loved it!

"MORE!" Donna said even hornier than before.

"Oh crap!"

Donna pushes Chris against the floor and readies herself to take his cock,removing the swimwear out of the way she descends on his and down she went on Chris's cock,fucking really fast and rough.

The boy closed his eyes in pleasure and he grabbed Donna phat ass like he always wanted and started moving his hips to fuck her rough as that was happening Bonnie was masturbating on the couch

Donna breasts where going up and down "Fuck! your so tight" Chris said

"And you're too big!" Donna said moaning loudly.

Chris cock continues to pump in her until he feels like...

"I'm cumming !" He orgasmed inside her.

"Ooohooh shit!" Donna said with her eyes rolling up.

"Don't forget about me" Bonnie said with a grin.

Chris had done a lot of work with such an experienced woman even though he came quick and hard,his cock made her winded. However Bonnie was still there and she wanted her turn,the big dicked boy was tired but he still had enough energy left in him to give that married woman a good fuck.

Bonnie decides to give Chris a taste of how her tits are up for the job of such a cock,she gives him a tit job,squeezing her breasts and making go up and down on his thick sausage. Still wanting to get a taste of it as well she sucks the head sucking it good,but this time Chris is bolder and just grabs her head and jams his member deep in her mouth and now there is only the face fucking.

But all the titfucking and sucking aside Chris was not going to cum again that easy,sure his cock tasted great for Bonnie and she tried hard but...he had just came twice,so she should do something even better.

"Let's make this more interesting boy"

What happened later made Donna gasp in surprise...Bonnie just got in a sex position and then ordered Chris to fuck her asshole by jamming all the way in. The moaning and screaming after that was just...wow.

"Ahh! Harder! Fuck that ass hole like it's yours!" Bonnie screamed like a bitch.

Chris continues pounding Bonnie ass feeling that big old cheeks and the special hole clench around his dick not letting go.

"Oh my god! This is crazy"

Continuing to fuck Bonnie senseless grabbing her head as he tried his best for a few minutes who felt more like hours of that hungry woman trying to milk him dry.

" I'm cumming"! The both said and cummed together.

After the amazing quicky of sex and orgasm the two ladies cleaned themselves up while Chris did the same. He still had to finish his pool cleaning job though...after having a lot of his fluids drained already so it was like...the harshest thing left to do.

Joe then suddenly came back after his work was done,seeing the pool clean and spotless he pays Chris

"Thanks for doing this Chris"

"Oh no problem ,it was a pleasure"

The fat teenager said with a smirk not letting him know what just transpired just a moment go.

* * *

_***Random Threesome time***_

Brian the dog was back at home as the latter just broke up with his girlfriend Jillian and had been without having sexy for over two monts. With no way to relieve stress he even had to watch Lois and Meg who were in the mood to wear sexy clothes all the time now,boobd jiggling and ass shaking was the new sound that filled the house.

"God damn it! Every since i have broken up with that dump yet sexy woman i can't stop getting hard,i need some release!"

Brian got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to eat something,once there he sees Meg bending over to clean something she had spilled in the ground,her large ass was a big tempting piece of meat as always.

" Meg can you please stop bending over like that when i'm around? You are making it hard for me...do think straight" He said.

"Oh hi to you too Brian,what seems to be the problem? You like my big and sexy ass?" Meg turn around and smirked.

"Well yes i do but what the question? Are you trying to…" He started.

"Get your attention?" She finished.

"Do you even realize what you are doing Meg?"

"And what is that?"

"You keep showing me your ass every damn chance. If you really dont stop it then i'm sorry,i may jump over you one day. Anyways why are you even doing that?" Brian asked serious.

"Do you think i am sexy and attractive Brian?" Meg asked making a pose with her arms behind her head.

"Yes i think that why"? He said with no shame.

"Dad always says degrading things about my body,how i am fat and ugly" She told him.

"Well Meg your dad is just a moronic fool. That is not just me saying,he is a certifiable fact,he is a guy who gets constantly drunk,can't hold a job and to top if all off he is a fucking asshole. Don't pay him any attention. You are a beautiful woman"

"Owwwn thank you Brian" Meg said affectionate.

"Don't mention it Meg" Brian said.

A few seconds later Lois voice can be heard as she comes downstairs.

"Fucking hell!" She yelled.

Why she was so livid? The reason is simple,the kitchen is horribly destroyed thanks to her retarded husband.

"What's the problem Lois?" Brian asked

"That bastard! I cook and clean and all he does is make a mess,sometimes i wonder why i married that fucking jerk" Lois said angry

"Probably to make your parents mad" Meg added.

"Well i thought that was actually obvious being with him would be a pain...then again"

"I have been married for 20 years and it has its ups and downs but this is it!" She said determined

"What are you saying?" Brian asked

"I am divorcing his fucking ass and take someone better

Lois then looked at Brian who looked back,a few seconds and bam! Lois went and kissed Brian like a slut. The dog eyes went wide in surprise by the sudden kiss of amazing proportions.

"Whoa! Wait Lois,i know Peter is not a great guy but he is still my friend" Brian tried to reason.

"Quiet Brian...your mine and Meg now" Lois said with a lewd smirk

"Awwnn you're actually going to share him with me mom? That's nice of you" Meg said happy.

Lois and Meg took hold of Brian for good and took him to a new room were they could be more comfortable,there Brian was tied up to the bed while the two sexy women's had evil seductive grins on their faces

"What is happening!?" Brian said scared.

"Its fun time" They both said

Brian just watched as the two ladies get naked in front of him showing what they had best in the booty and titty department,truth be told they were breathtaking.

"Brian we know you love our bodies as much as the next pervert,so now we are going to work you up until you scream!" Lois said to his face.

"Ahnn...Any chance you let me go and we just cuddle?" He offered.

Meg and Lois looked at each other then smirked and said at the same time "nope".

They set up a video camera to record everything they would do there,later name IT 'Whackasac'

"You may be scared now Brian but your cock is showing his true intentions" Meg said looking at his big penis.

"Well this is just a natural reaction" He countered

"Then allow me to show you my natural reaction"

And with that Meg started sucking off Brian cock with all her might,putting the whole ten inches down her hole like she done it so many times with vegetables

"Ohh god! T-THIS IS!"

She was sucking him off like a vacuum cleaner,Brian was clinging onto the bed sheets in pleasure as Meg was bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue was swirling around his head and his balls clench.

"Im cumming !" He orgasmed in Megs mouth.

However...the didnt stop,he just came and she kept on sucking his now sensitive dick which was a bit of a torture

"Hmmmnn" She moans

"Jesus!" He moaned louder feeling her tongue swirl.

Meanwhile after that Lois who was nowhere to be seen now that he pays attention,now shows up wearing a sexy dominatrix outfit.

"Oh...oh shit"

"Learn to share Meg"

Lois removes Meg from Brian member by force which the latter falls on her butt in the floor.

"Hey! I was not done!" She said.

"You are now,don't worry you can watch me do it" Lois smirked.

"N-Now Lois lets not get crazy and do something we might regret" Brian said scared shitless

"Hmmm let me think…"

Lois then pounces on Brian and quickly places his cock next to her pussy.

"No"

She then put the whole thing inside her which made both of them grunt,the bitch was smiling as she goes up and down loving to hear the moans of pleasure and pain from Brian,she sure enjoyed riding that dick

"Ooohhh hell YEAH!" Lois moaned sluttly.

"Ahhhhh fuck! Lois wait im too sensitive ahnn!"

"Shut up you pussy,im having fun here" She said humping faster and harder

"Ahhhhhnn! N-No Im CUMMING again!" His body tremvles and he blows inside her.

Lois enjoys feeling her get filled like that with thick trucks loads of sperm,taking out a whip she hits im the face.

"Who said you could cum inside me you bitch!?"

"Wowed!" He grunted.

"Your going to be my toy and we aint fucking stopping until your balls are dried"

The red haired horny bitch kept pounding away on that cock,her breasts going up and down all the time,her ass smacking into his balls over and over again making the whole experience to quince in pain for Brian.

Poor dog was not one to cum so fast but there was something in that succubus of a woman that made him feel like a total virgin and every pounding made him crazy. It was like she would only stop when he passed out.

"Call me and Meg mistress from now on slave. Now make us Pregnant!" Lois shouted.

Brian would be used as a sex toy for Meg and Lois sexual needs over and over again,incapable of saying no or running away. Meg had him eat her out,his tongue sticking to her holes while Lois would sometimes switch with her so she could get cum in her womb to...but that was mostly Lois.

"Oh god im cumming!" Meg yelled.

Lois would even make out with her own daughter,their tongues wrestling together in a sinful and incestous pleasure moment. But now? It was time for Meg to get some more sausage,Lois got off Brian dick letting Meg now bounce some more on it.

The camera videoing everything for...who knows how long. There was a moment were Brian was actually free from his restrains,but he had already lost his mind and was frantically fucking Meg from the sides,going in and out making her scream his name until she had another orgasm.

"Ahhhnn! Brian!"

"This dog is gonna get you pumped up good Meg" Brian said now into it.

* * *

Two weeks Later….Brian was about to receive a surprise that was only possible for his actions.

"Brian i think we are pregnant" Lois said showing her belly.

"Yeah me too" Meg said

"God fucking damn it,this is the last time i let you two kidnap me for some sex roleplay.


	21. Dog Tutor

It was just another day for a sexy and popular girl,but unfortunately she was not gonna have a relaxing day.

"Roberta Tubbs! Get down here this instant" Donna said calling her daughter

'Damn she is so annoying'

The teenage came downstairs slowly,not really in the mood

"What's up mom?" Roberta said

"Your grades! They are terrible young lady,how do you expect to get it better?" Donna put one of her hands in her hips.

"Well...Maybe i can pay some nerd to do it for me" She said naturally

"No! What you need is a tutor,but who would i call anyway? i can't waste anymore money with some professional...ah i just got an idea"

After that Donna went to The Griffins residence the next morning,knocking on the door she waits for someone to answer it. When the door opens the sexy milf sees Peter.

"May i speak to Brian?" She told him.

"Oh hey Donna,sure i call him. Hey Brian!" Peter screamed.

The dog in question came from the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"What's the problem Peter?"

"Hey Brian,can i ask you for a favor?" Donna asked.

"Ahn...sure" He didn't know what she wanted though.

"My daughter Roberta needs help,her grades are abysmally bad and she needs a tutor. I was thinking that maybe you could help her since...you seem to be the smartest around this house" Donna said looking at Peter who was playing around with a stick.

"Oh i am honored,sure i will come by tomorrow to help tutor her" 

Donna leaves swaying her hips left and right while Brian and Peter watch her go,wondering how Cleveland managed to get such an hot ass ass wife.

Well moving on! *The next day at the Cleveland house*

Brian went over to Cleveland house like it was combined,knocking on the door he waited until it was opened by Cleveland Junior.

"Hello?" He said as he answered the door

"Hey is Roberta home? I am here to help her study" Brian said

"Yeah she is upstairs,come on in i go get her" Junior said.

Once Roberta comes downstairs Donna was just there watching her,the teenage girl had a sour look in her face.

"Me and Cleveland Junior are going to the arcade with Rallo. You will stay here and study young lady. Brian will help you out so pay attention"

And just like that they leave the house only letting Brian and Roberta alone looking at each other.

"So...Donna told me you need help with your schoolwork. How about we take a look?" He told her.

"Yeah whatever,here are all my subjects i need help with" Roberta said with a sigh showing to him.

When the dog looked at the sheet of paper he gasped in surprise,his mouth agape in shock at what he was seeing.

"Roberta! No wonder your failing. Most of these assignmets are due to three days from now or past due. How the heck are you even in school?" Brian questioned.

"Well…."

"Let me guess you fucked your way through right ? Slept with the teachers" Brian said with a bold statement.

"What? No! of course not...just showed a few naked sexy pics to the director that's all" She said with no care in the world.

"Roberta,the other problem is that your mother shown me those grades on the school online page and most your assignments are not even turn in or done. They gave you zeros in all these"

The dog gave her his laptop that he so conveniently had and and show it to her. Roberta looked through all her grades online seeing the situation.

"The only reason you're not failing before is because of your body and you know it"

"Oh c'mon! H...How about you do my homework for me?" She tells him with a seducing tone of voice.

"Your suppose to improve yourself and do it on your own?"

"Fine! I let you have sex with me if you do this favor i'm asking"

"WHAT? That is crazy…...well let's say i agree with this,your mom is soon gonna know something is up. the fact that i stop tutoring you and your world crumbles again is back to square one" Brian tried to reason.

"You worry too much dog" Roberta told him with her arms cross.

"Besides dont you have a boyfriend?"

"Pfft! He has a small dick anyway,listen Brian! Do all my homework and i will REALLY make worth of your time...even more if you have a nice tool" This time she licked her lips sexily.

'Damn this is wrong...but it feels so right!' "Ok..but if you fail it's your fault''

After that Roberta and Brian go upstairs to her room,opening and later locking up the door so no one can bother just in case. The sexy teenage girl starts taking off her clothes revealing her choco like skin,her beautiful breasts and narrow hips. Brian got excited seeing this show and got his ten inch cock hard and ready to rumble on her pussy.

Roberta then takes off her clothes and brain wipes out his 10 inch cock.

"Niceeeeee! Your really big Brian,bigger than my boyfriend. Speaking of him,should i call him over and let him see us fuck?" She asked being freaky.

"You mean cuckold him?" Brian asked.

"Yep" 

"Why though? I think he would make a mess here if you do that"

"Well he is always annoying,it bothers me when he tries to act all gangster and stuff. Besides he can't satisfy me,i just want to mess with him real good" Roberta said with a smirk.

"You should break up with him normally though" Brian said jerking off.

"Whatever...ok instead of calling him here i just record us doing it and send it him"

The hot chick then positions the cellphone and click it to record it. Getting in the bed and spreading her legs we see Brian aiming his cock towards her pussy,slowly proceeding to slide it inside feeling her walls get to it tightly.

"Oh fuck! Hmm~yes!"

She yelled as Brian started humping her like a man should, Her breasts bouncing up and down at the pace.

Brian was enjoying himself quite a lot too "Ohhh yeah baby! Feel this dog thrust inside you"

"Your so big!" She grunted.

The position changed and now Roberta is riding Brian cock in cowgirl style but way more faster now.

"Do you think Donna would go crazy if she saw us now?" Brian joked.

"Who fucking cares? Just focus" Roberta said biting her lips.

The dog enjoyed fondling her squishy brown tits and slapping her fat ass,it wasn't as big as her mothers but it would put more girls to go green with envy.

Roberta- Who cares? Just focus

"You like this black ass don't you?" She teased

"HELL YEAH I DO" Brian shouted.

Roberta - you like that black ass.

After that she would go at his dick and start sucking on that rod,his girth was so much bigger,it would make her cough a few times. But she would never stop having fun with that member,she also sucked his balls to give that package the whole treatment,tongue wet and swirling around the head of his penis.

"Oooohhh god yes!"

She then finally got enough going on and went deeper,bobbing her head up and down sucking the heck out of his phallus.

"IM CUMMING!" Brian moaned loudly.

He covered her face in a mess of white liquid in which she took with pleasure,licking all of it like it was fresh cream. Brian however had no idea how much of a slut Roberta was,this is not over yet.

"I hope your ready for more little dog because i don't know when your gonna be able to pull out after this"

Roberta then placed his cock next to her ass,Brian saw what she was going for but it was to late...she ass slammed with all her might getting his member in her asshole,his balls hitting against her luscious big black ass.

"OHH FUCKKK!" He screamed.

Roberta was use to anal sex so she didn't care and ket going on working on Brian shaft who was not use to it. A few minutes and his balls were tightening up already and his cock twtiching.

"AHNNN AGAIN IM CUMMING!" Brian said

"Me too! HaNNNN!" Roberta moaned.

They both came with all their might covering the bed in their sex fluids,all recorded on the cellphone. She would later send it to Federline and enjoy the look on his face later on.

"Phew...Jesus Christ your an animal" Brian said to her.

"Whatever you say Doggo" She then lightened up a cigarette.


	22. Here is Anthony!

She thought her daughter was just a loser who would never have a boy who could like her even with such a phat ass that hugged her jeans. But then he suddenly showed up and the orange haired women began to feel jealous of her daughter relationship with a beautiful and perfectly healthy boyfriend. While she on the other had was self loathing about her body probability of not being as sexy as it use to be thanks to her middle age crisis,only him...Anthony had made her feel desired again,she wanted to make him hers but before she even had the chance to kiss him Meg came back home and the milf had to hide her displeasure.

She was not going to let that go by that easy...tonight...she will take it.

* * *

***Meg griffin Room***

The big booty girl had undressed of any piece of cloth,showing her nakedness to Anthony,the former smiled seeing the phat piece of ass she had always hided on those tight ass blue jean pants. Anthony lost no time and started to undo his pants and take of his shirt. Revealing a eleven inches long and thick throbbing cock that made Meg gasp in surprise.

"It's so big!" Meg said licking her lips.

"Thanks" 'I never get tired of hearing that'

What they didnt know is that Lois Griffin was inside Meg closet watching the whole ordeal like a creep (Or Quagmire) She watched when she went down on his magnificent big dick,sucking and putting inside her throat as much as possible,tasting the bitter yet arousing taste that a pulsing hot cock could let out. The sloppy sounds of saliva going down her chin as Anthony moaned in pleasure getting some head,the girl was really good at this,what a surprise.

That fat cock and plump balls...Meg didn't deserve it,Lois was the one who knew how to really deal with hung studs like him. When done sucking his cock for some warm up,she bga, to bend over on the bed and shake her huge booty.

Lois had a thick body,being stacked in both places but Meg won when it came to ass,and soon enough Anthony was in some sort of trance when seeing the fifty inch ass shaking up and down like jello. Honestly,guys get horny so easy...then again watching the whole ordeal as he sinks his face in the depths of her daughters ass and start licking her asshole with no hesitation really turn her on.

"Oohhhh fuck! Yeah! YEAH!" Meg said loudly while her tongue hanged out.

Lois could see how much of a slut Meg face looked right now and wanted to chuckle,but she also wanted to groan because SHE! Wanted to be ass tongue fucked and feel this much pleasure. It didn't took long before Anthony was about to go for the main course,and that is when Meg slowly gets into position and begins by sliding herself on top of his huge dick and start to get fuck by doing the cowgirl style.

Meg huge phat ass would plop down on Anthony shaft making both of them moan loudly in joy,then a few seconds later she would start to go up and down,bouncing and humping on that big cock all for herself.

"Ohh Yes! Anthony your cock feels so good,i-im almost cumming"

"M-Me too Meg! Your ass is the phatest one i ever had the pleasure to grope and fuck like this" Anthony said slapping her ass cheeks.

Lois holded a gasp of astonishment as she witnessed Anthony huge sausage penetrate Meg pussy as hard as possible while the latter bounced up,moaning more and more as both their climaxes had now mixed together. The boy came like a hose and the beanie girl bit her lower lip in satisfaction that her boyfriend made her feel so good.

'He came inside her? That...little bitch!' Lois though,feeling like she lost to Meg on something.

After that the two of them were laying on the bed hugging each other and covered in sweat from their sexual little game that Lois had watched for almost half an hour or so. Meg ended up telling Anthony that she was going to take a shower and be back in a while,the latter just nodded and watched her ass wiggle left and right when going.

"Man...she is one heck of a girl. Welp time to rehydrate,who knows if she will still want more"

The guy said removing himself from the bed and getting out of the room with just his pants on,not really needing the shirt. Lois slowly opens the creak in the closet and smirks seeing now her chance to swoop him down.

'Just what i needed'

Anthony went downstairs towards the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of mineral water that was conveniently one still remaining in the fridge. When he started to drink and went to the living room,almost in a cartoon comically fashion spilled out the contents from his mouth when seeing who was there with him seductively on the couch.

"Oh...Didn't see you there Anthony"

Lois Griffin was wearing a pink robe that revealed her beautiful smooth skinned legs and some awfully exciting cleavage.

"M-Mrs Griffin? What are you doing here at this hour?" Anthony said with real surprise.

"Let's cut to the chase boy,you told me i was beautiful and Phat ass beanie girl got between us,now how about we go to my room and i show you that an experienced women is much better to deal with your...needs?" She said licking her tongues like the horny bitch she was.

"Ahn…" He looks down and sees his boner is now back at full force and sighs "Yeah...i would like that"

* * *

***Lois Griffin Room***

Giving up any control of his carnal desires,Anthony follows the thick and sexy milf known as Lois Griffin to her room were only the two of them were for the time being. The man had already lost his pants and undies who were viciously attacked by the mature women,letting his big manhood to shine while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Damn Anthony,you won't believe how much i missed dealing with big cocks like this. Yours is truly outstanding" Lois gushed in anticipation.

"Your not the first milf to tell me that" He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see how you will fare with this milf"

Lois removed the robe letting it fall,revealing her naked form and how big her boobalicious TITS were. So jiggle,her nipples erect and pinkish the size of a quarter,her ass and thighs were quite chunky too,not as much as Meg but her stomach was also flat,the perfect hourglass figure.

"Holy moly!" His smile grew wider.

"Let's get this show on the road"

The sexy orange haired women gets closer to him and starts wrapping his hot twitching member with her big bouncy tits like a sandwich. Then starts by titfucking up and down slowly at first,letting him feel how soft and great her jugs could feel.

"Bet my small breasted daughter can't do this huh?" She said licking the tip.

"OOoohhh! Ahnn...oh-oh shit...This feels good" Anthony said still feeling sensitive after his fun with Meg.

The next couple of minutes were nothing but Lois using her breasts to the best of her abilities while sucking on the cockhead of that well endowed young man,all behind her daughters back. God! She loved the feeling of doing something bad that was actually good,it made all the more worth it! Tasting the precum that came out was divine and even though the milf wanted her mouth to be flooded with his orgasm,she needed to even the field with Meg.

"I know what next position we can do" Lois said, with a lustful face.

Meanwhile that,the big booty girl was looking for her boyfriend. After she came out from the bathroom he was not in the bed nor was he in the living room or the kitchen,then she started to hear odd moaning coming upstairs that brought her to her mother's bedroom. The sound was obviously of someone having a good time,was she perhaps taking matters into her own hands since her husband was not around?

For some reason she felt the need to open the door and look what was actually happening...and what she saw was shocking.

"What the!"

Meg saw her boyfriend Anthony face head first into the big and depp cleavage of her mom while his crotch was between her legs going balls deep inside her pussy while her said legs were clinging to him and her arms to his back.

"OOHH FUCK! YES YES! PLOW ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK ANTHONY!" Lois moaned.

"MOM WHAT THE HELL!" Meg screamed.

"Oh shit! Meg?" Anthony stopped.

"Ahn...it's not what it looks like?" Lois smirked weakly.

"Ahnnnhnnn!"

But alas,the boy ended up blasting a nut inside her womb anyway after being caught by his girlfriend. Lois bite her lower lip enjoying that even if the situation was against her,she would still enjoy being fill to the brim with thick hot semen.

"You fucking bitch! You just had to go and seduce my boyfriend with your slutty tactics and body huh?" Meg shouted pointing a finger at her.

"Slutty? Oh please! Don't tell me you didn't promise him a twerking session or a lap dance with that phat big ass just so he could be your boyfriend" Lois said as the boy removes himself from her when her legs lost grip.

"Is that what you do? Get sloppy seconds from your daughter because your man can't take care of your plumbing?"

"You watch your mouth Meg!" Lois said angry.

"Won't you like that huh?"

Meg then suddenly jumps towards the bed surprising Lois. One naked women and a towel covered girl now start wrestling in the bed like two sexy thick bitches; Meanwhile the boy was watching all of that with glee. Two beautiful females who he had sex with were now wrestling each other naked in the bed? Right before his eyes? Damn that was hot!

"I teach you not to fuck my only boyfriend!" Meg said slapping Lois tits.

"Ahn! Your just jealous because im better then you at pleasing him" Lois said spanking Meg ass.

"Ouch! You whore!"

While the two of them were fighting each other,they suddenly stopped when hearing the sound of moaning. Turning around to see Anthony big cock still hard and he was jerking off to them.

"Wow...look he is still hard" Lois said

"And he is masturbating to us fighting? What a pervert" Meg said with a smirk.

"You know what? Let's compete to see who can get him to have a good time better" Lois said.

"Your on slut!"

"Wait what?" The boy said now getting back to reality.

"Pucker up!" Both of them said.

The whole night was spended in Lois and Meg on a contest to see who was the best in pleasuring Anthony. The latter went through a lot! Like humping his girlfriend on doggystyle right in her pussy once more while his face was stuffed with Lois breasts and the occasional french kissing; To letting Lois go reverse cowgirl and Meg sitting on his face demanding deeper tongue fucking.

With time the two of them forgot why they were doing this and just enjoyed sucking his dick together,get their breasts fondled and asses spanked. So later all of their holes would be filled to the brim with his energetic hot sticky cum,shooting like streams!

_***Two weeks later- Anthony Room (Morning)***_

"Man i can't believe i convinced them to have occasioan lthreesomes"

Anthony lay down on his bed remembering how he would have sex with both Meg and Lois everytime they would be home alone. Usually they would fuck so much his crothc would need a big bag of ice later own,but it was one of the best daughter and mother sex he experienced.

"Heh! That was a real good time alright"

His cellphone suddenly ringed and he took it seeing it was his girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anthony...soooo guess what?" Meg said a cheerful.

"What?" He asked

"We are pregnant stud" Lois voice suddenly said.

"WHAT?!" He was surprised.

"Damn it mom i wanted to tell him" Meg groaned.

"I mean what did he expect? Filling us like thanksgiving turkeys every time he could,the result was obvious" Lois laughed.

'Oh shit….i forgot condoms were a thing'

"But guess what? We are still up for more quality time since it's still early. Would you like us to come to your house and make you forget about any stress?" Meg said in a seductive voice.

Anthony gives a audible sigh that could be heard from the other side.

"...Yes"

* * *

***Halloween girls***

Anthony was just an average guy slightly more good looking then the average Joe. He had a girlfriend named Meg Griffin and they had been dating for a good time now,she was a very attractive bottom heavy girl and he just loved her so much….but then he met her friends.

God! They were hot! The black girl named Esther had a butt bigger then his girlfriend and managed to have a thin waist,it was like what!? Then there was Ruth, who even though her face was a bit chubby,her boobs were huge! like two volleyballs under her shirt but actually real in flesh and all,how she manage to walk around with those? WHO KNOWS? Then there was Patty,the perfect definition of hourglass body. Both her boobs and ass were big but just big enough to have balance between both worlds.

It was halloween and Meg friends wanted to go to the blonde haired popular girl Connie Party, to see if they could score some cute guys by hiding their faces. Which it was weird since they were so hot looking,soon enough they were putting on their costumes such as slutty cat,nurse,lamp genie and a cowboy (A\N:you know who has which costume) I...was hiding on her closet watching them undress while recording it on my phone,but due to my careless and horny mind i ended up falling down and letting them see me,which now brings me to the current situation.

"Ahn...how long do i need to be here?" Anthony said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shhh! We are group talking" Esther turn her head from the group for a second "So...i am the only one who is excited that a boy was actually spying on us from the closet?" She smirked.

"I feel like one of those frat popular girls from a movie,and he is so cute too" Ruth said with a smile.

"Girls please,he is Meg boyfriend and we need to respect it...no matter how cute or well endowed he might be" Patty said taking a quick peek at his boner,still raging hard.

"Let me guess,you guys want to have sex with him right?" Meg said which made their friends look a bit apprehensive "Well...how about this once?"

"What?" They all said in whisper.

Esther got on the top of the bed,removing her clothes in a sexy little show,before she started shaking her huge booty towards Anthony,the latter feeling hypnotized by it decided to grope and squeeze that ham as much as possible. The black haired chick moans in pleasure feeling his strong hands on her cheeks and gets hornier.

"Ohhh yeah"

Then her moan turn to a scream when his hand came down her wrecking ball of a booty with an audible *SLAP* shaking and wiggling all that ass meat like it was alive.

"You have one heck of a fat ass hahaa!"

Quickly getting into position after a few more slaps, he didn't hesitate in inserting his manhood inside her pussy doing her doggystyle,it was wet and tight just like the first time he fucked Meg. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hips moving really fast moving the bed all the while the others watched their friend get fuck by Meg hung boyfriend.

"OH FUCK! AHNN! H-He is big!" Esther tongue was hanging out her mouth in a gasp.

Anthony groans in pleasure with the fun time he was having,first it was five minutes of humping that pussy and groping her tits,then five more minutes in the sixty nine were his face was buried over the assland and his member sucked by her mouth who enjoyed it…ending with him unleashing his first orgasm ,filling her up real good while said fat ass girl moaned in happiness,feeling her womb full.

"Looks like Esther is done" Patty said.

"Im next!" Ruth said joyful.

"Fine,all yours! Lets see how long you take it" Meg said with a giggle.

The chubby faced girl took off her clothes letting her huge tits flop out for him to see,like two huge soft globes. Anthony dick just got a bit harder and like a beast he wasted no time in grabbing her bare breasts with both hands and just went to shove his face,motorboating them.

"AHN!" Ruth gasped in surprise.

"He gets a bit agitated after the first orgasm" Meg laughed,remembering how wild he could be.

He right breast gets grabbed by one of his hands while the other one is keeping itself busy by caressing her pussy. Anthony mouth on the other hand is going suckle suckle on her free nipple,letting Ruth know she is in for a pleasurable time now.

Meg and Patty watched as their friend Breasts were being ravaged by the energetic guy, like she was just a toy,the moaning was loud and her nipples got as hard as her pussy got wet,dripping over the floor. Then coming next was the most amazing titfuck of his life,like two big soft marshmallow pillows wrapped around your shaft and started moving and heating up for your needs.

"OH YEAH! Keep pumping those babies girl" Anthony said with a wide grin.

"Damn is so thick,hot and pulsing" Ruth said licking the tip.

Looks like the girls had their own party happening right now,and soon forgot what they were planning to do before this. Anthony raises Ruth and puts the girl against the wall,holding on her tights for dear life while his member was inserted inside her pussy and his face shoved inside the mounds of flesh. Sex while standing and against the wall was on! The big breasted girl was having her breasts attacked by his face while her pussy got humped by his thick phallus,moaning loudly like a porn star who got her first big stud.

"Geez,do you have that all the time Meg?" Patty asked.

"It's better exercise then going to the gym" Meg shrugs.

"AHHHFG FUCK! SHIIIT!"

Ruth moaned loudly feeling her insides being flooded by a big wave of sperm from the young man.

"oOOOH...Just like that hmmm"

"Well Patty i better be going,i still want to do something in Halloween and if i stay here,who knows when he is going to let me leave" Meg said casually.

"Wait! But...he is still hard"

"I'm sure that Esther and Ruth will rest long enough while he is having his way with you. Just give him some cowgirl position,he loves that"

The beanie girl then leaves the room letting Patty alone with two girls trying to get their bearings while Anthony touched her shoulder.

"I have not forgotten of you hourglass lady" He said with a smirk,covered in sweat and licking his lips.

"Oh...shit" She bit her lower lip.

That night was a full sex night Halloween for those three girls and Anthony who plastered Meg room with all the possible groans,moans of pleasure and what you can make out from all the noise.

"Hope that will get him to settle down a little" Meg smirked.


	23. Griffin x Smith

The Griffins were a very dysfunctional family,not many are like them you see going around,whenever they go shit follows them as well. This time Peter managed to get a vacation for the family thanks to some scheme he pull from work,their destiona would be a place call Langley Falls! Everyone seemed to be somewhat happy with the chance to go to a new place...except Meg.

No matter how many vacations they went to,it always ended up the same. Everyone would go do something stupid and end up in trouble and totally forget about what she wanted or that she was even there to begin with,but the place was indeed interesting so she ended up walking around on her own,after all it's not like her family would even bother looking for her,who knows maybe they would even leave the city and still not remember she was there,not that she care anyway.

While walking around town Meg ends up close to a bridge,she stops there to look at the horizon and let the mind wander. But when she turn her head around the girl sees a brown haired kid,he used glasses and wore a yellow shirt with a red jacket,he seemed down on the dumps but when their eyes connected to each other it was like something clicked within.

"...Hey there ahn..what's your name?" Meg said awkwardly.

"Oh ahn...S-Steve"

And just like that the two of them start to hit it off pretty well with each other. Meg told her name and the boy told her that he was sad because his girlfriend Debbie broke up with him for being...according to her 'Childish' Which Meg thought was stupid since the only childish thing about him was just being one of those somewhat star wars nerd fans,but she didn't judge.

The time they spend talking was fun,Steve started showing off the town best places to hang out,exploring and actually having fun. Meg even started saying how self centered and awfully detestable her family could be most of the time,and Steve also said that his family was a bunch of selfish assholes who acted like they were perfect only to blow up later that they weren't.

"Hey...do you want to come over my place for a swim? We got a pool" Steve said really wishing she said yes.

"Really? What about your family?"

"Guess what? They were suppose to go to hawaii for a vacation thanks to my dad, which i really think it's just one of his missions disguised as hey lets have some fun. But they forgot me...it aint bad though i have the place all to myself"

"That sucks,so typical of bad families. But yeah sure i would like to,but i dont think i brought swimwear"

"No problem i think my sisters will fit on you" '...Probably' Steve thought looking at Meg ass for a split second.

After taking the bus,the both of them arrived at the house. Steve went to the room upstairs and decided to take one of Hayley Bikinis,which was a red one piece,but then he thought for a moment,not only was he going to give one of his own sisters bikinis to a stranger but that stranger was a women who he could talk to normally without her acting like a bitch and also had one of the biggest asses he had ever seen.

Which he tied his best to not stare at it since it was really refreshing talking to Meg,and he didn't want to be call a pervert and ruin that for him.

"Meh...she won't mind" Steve said taking the bikini and going downstairs.

* * *

***Steve house- Yard***

Meg was wearing a one piece red bikini that really looked good on her,but it kept giving her wedgies on her ass,while Steve found only a black speedo which hugged to the skin. At first they thought it would be awkward,they met up an hour ago and now they were acting like long time friends and would seen each other on swimwear,but when that happened it was actually a bit more different.

Meg looked at Steve and the latter looked at her as well…..they started checking each other out in their swimsuits. The beanie girl had a very beautiful body,from long legs and thick tights,the girl also had a beautiful porm star like PAWG booty which made Steve almost drool at the sight of it.

He was also getting eyed by Meg who looked at his crotch,seeing the speedo tight to it for dear life but getting flabbergasted when seeing a rather BIG protuberance,almost like it was restsing but it would jump back at any moment.

'Jesus fucking...is that really his own?' She thought wondering if he didn't put something on his speedo.

'Holy moly,look at the size of that rumo. I bet it's bigger than two watermelons' Steve thought, aroused.

Pushing aside their interest to each other body parts,the two went into the pool for a relaxing time. It didn't take long before they started talking more about their lives,such as Meg who kept telling how everyone in her house seems to see her as some sort of punching bag to forget about their terrible lives. Steve said that his father was like an emotionless android sometimes,only worrying about work and some of this not so interesting hobbies who were brought to new level,besides his sister who acted like she wanted to save the world but was kind of a hypocrite.

It was a situation where they were basically talking about how awful their lives were with their families most of the time,but just talking it out with someone who understands it was good. Sure neither of them admitted they were perfected,there were times they would do crazy things too for their own desires.

Sometimes Meg would unintentionally jiggle her booty when diving or climbing up the ladder,and Steve was always near her to see the water droplets coming down from her rear. While Meg would see his junk up close when diving for brief moments of time and it made her really interested to see more of it.

"Listen...do you...think we could be doing something else?" Meg asked him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Steve looked at her cute face and wet hair.

"Ok justtry to think about it for a second alright? How about we….

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Stan and Francine room***

'Alright….just take a deep breath Steve...a girl just asked you something you never thought possible and you said yes,so stop being a pussy and get ready"

Steve who was sitting on the edge of his parents bed was mentally preparing himself,after what Meg Griffin told him. Basically the sort of activity that he thought would be better on a bigger sort of bed like his parents,which gave him a sensation of getting into trouble,but it would be worth it right?

"Did i kept you waiting?"

Turning around Steve sees the girl he just met few hours ago and hit it off better and faster than any girl in his entire life,getting of the bathroom wearing a brand new white towel covering her figure.

His boner was raging hard,grinding itself against the fabric of his speedo wanting to get out and breath.

"Wow…" His mouth was agape "So beautiful"

"Y-You think so?" Meg blushed when he said that.

"More than anything" He said with all his might.

Walking slowly towards the bed and swaying her hips,Meg sits right to his side.

"How about you show me what you have there? I will do the same too?" Meg said with a seductive voice.

The fact that that guy actually went through with what she asked was already game for her,so might as well try to act like she always wanted in moments like this.

Steve gulps down,seeing how this was really going on "Ok but...don't get too disappointed ok?"

"What do you me-"

She was cut off as the geek boy starts to remove his speedo with a bit of difficulty and finally letting his manhood out to breath in its fully erect and aroused form for Meg eyes to admire...and she was impressed.

"Holy shit! Your hung as fuck" Meg said seeing what seemed to be a thick and lengthy eleven inches cock pulsing for attention.

"Wait really? You think im hung?" Steve said.

"Your obviously big dicked Steve,i mean look at it" She pointed like it was obvious.

"Well i never conceived a girl to actually have sex with me,so i had no idea if i was big or small,got a little afraid to watch on the internet for the average size you know?" He said embarrassed.

"Unbelievable...look at those balls,they look pent up too"

"C-Can i see you naked now?" He said a little impatient.

"Ah! Yes i was forgetting about it"

Meg said hearing how he actually wanted to see her naked,with no more waiting she just drops the towel revealing her naked body to the boy who smiles widely and excitedly.

"Damn! I knew your ass was big,but it looks even better up close"

'What? My ass? Do i actually have a thicc booty?' Meg thought to herself,never really stopping to wonder if she had any sexy qualities to start "You think my ass is huge?"

"I mean...each ass cheek is bigger then my head so yeah"

"Oh….T-Thanks" Meg blushed acting like this was her first time or something.

"Ahn are we going to...you know" Steve mention it.

"Is this your first time?" She asked.

"Y-Yes"

"Good" She smirked.

Meg had a big dicked guy in a room who thought she was pretty and actually was nice. Yeah,she would enjoy this and let loose.

"I'm going to give you a good time"

The beanie girl suddenly got up and gets in front of Steve,only to get on her knees and looking directly at his manhood. Steve member was then suddenly grabbed by her hand,making the boy let out a moan that sounded a bit more effeminate that he wanted,but to be fair he never thought a day would come were a girl would actually touch him there.

Meg on the other hand,had actual experience. Sure it wasn't a huge amount of sexual experience like her slutty mother,but she would experience with certain toys like cucumbers and vibrators. She started stroking his stick up and down slowly,feeling its length while the other hand was busy lightly squeezing his balls,having fun with the endowed boy as much as she wanted,feeling its pumping dick between her fingers.

"Ooooh! OHHH MAN! T-This is it! How good it feels" Steve moaned,finally getting some action.

"You know? Since you said my ass is big,perhaps i should give you what you really want,but return the favor as well"

Not really getting what she was saying thanks to his horny induced brain. Steve quickly seems himself laying in the bed watching as a huge ass is just a few inches from his face and Meg face is close to his breeding tool once more.

"Do whatever you want,i am going to give you some mind blowing orgasm" Meg said, seriously.

Thats what was she said before landing her mounds of flesh on his face which the latter only gave a small Oof! muffled sound before the beanie girl now started to engulf his cockhead in her mouth and start her blowjob.

Steve had only two feelings in that moment, between horny and hornier. Feeling the mouth of that girl around his member and slobbering it up in saliva and his balls being groped as she went deeper,the guy mind went haywire and the only thing left to do was go nuts. Groping that huge white phat ass with his hands,fingers sinking in like mush and his tongue licking all the depths in between those ass cheeks.

Sucking a huge dick or licking a pussy felt great for both of them,a bit bigger but it was what was urged for both so why bother? A few minutes later Steve ended up blowing so hard it was like Meg cheeks had turn into squirrel pouch cheeks as the girl felt a flood inside her throat when he screamed that his orgasm was coming. And she also came like a squirter which hitted Steve face like a charmer.

The beanie girl swallows his blow which came hard and strong,Steve glasses were now smudged by her pusssy fluids,but that didnt really mattered,getting back into default position the both of them took their air back.

"Wow...you went through no nut november or something?" Meg asked him with a gasp.

"...Hahn...what? Oh sorry i'm still trying to get my brain back in place" Steve said dizzy from the experience.

"You didn't seem to be brainless when licking my vagina and spanking my ass. I think its red now" Meg said playfully.

"Yeah well...it was something else. Thanks for this day Meg,i feel way better and that's not only because i finally got my first time in certain sexual events though" Steve said removing his glasses.

"Heh yeah you made me feel good too. I want to go to the next level but maybe we should go slower at first,see where this can go,what you think?"

"Depends how much longer you can resist my big chungus hahaha"

"Oh? Getting confident now that you realize your hung? Well now better watch it or else mister"

They just laught it off before they start enjoying the day off away from their families and rest on the embrace of people who knew they could count with.


	24. No logic land

**Evil evil Monkey**

* * *

It was a morning day in quahog in the griffin residence, Lois was taking a shower playing with her boobs but then Brian wearing a blue hero costume kicks the door opening it and getting inside.

Brian: Lois we need to go now, we got to save the town.

Lois: Ahhhhh! Dammit Brian I am naked here, don't you see my legs and boobs and everything? *lift her legs in front of him* see? Totally naked.

Brian: well duh of course I see you are naked don't you see the big boner i have? I could just take it off and masturbate right here right now to shoot a load to your face but we need to go.

He launches a red hero suit to Lois face that she soon start putting on, and after that Brian was going to the living room where Meg was seeing Nicki minaj music clip anaconda.

Meg: ohhhh I wish I had a butt like that I could totally Crush my enemies under my fat butt.

Brian: once you have the money you can put all the plastic you want up your ass Meg now move that lazy ass and put your pink costume.

Meg: Ughh Fine let me just grab some grub mister bulge in my pants.

Brian: hey! it was your mom who give me this Boner.

Peter: what is going on? Did someone catched Meg naked and got scared for life? Hehehehe.

Meg: *in the kitchen* go to hell lard ass.

Peter: Sheesh is she on her days?

Brian: listen the town is in danger by Evil evil Monkey.

Chris: *appears out of nowhere* you mean Evil monkey twin lost brother who is really evil? Oh snap.

Brian: ok let's just cut to the moment.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Everyone is outside using their costumes, Brian in a blue costume, Lois in a red one,Meg on pink, Peter on green and Chris was just on his casual clothes.

Chris: Why don't I have a costume?

Peter: We don't have enough money for you and Meg stole some of my money to buy hers.

Lois: why all female heroes' suits are so tight?

Peter: So that we can see their nice ass and boobs Lois *slap her ass* obviously.

Lois: ouch!

Chris: I just notice how nasal your voice is mom, is so weird.

Meg: I don't want pink I wanted red.

Lois: well only I can use the sexy red tight suit.

Meg: Slut.

Lois: Bitch.

Chris: what is the plan?

Brian: well after I was masturbating in the bathroom to take care of the boner Lois gave me I discover that evil evil monkey is trying to make a monkey world.

Meg: wow someone is not original.

Chris: where is him?

Lois: oh hey! There he is right in the other side of the street.

Peter: I take care of him.

Chris: no you fool you can't handle the evil evil monkey.

Peter: oh c'mon he is not that sca…

Evil evil monkey: I GOING TO RAPE YOUUUUUUUUUUU.

Peter: OH JESUS CHRIST AHHHHH *runs away*

Brian: Typical.

Evil evil monkey: HUMANS ARE SHIT, MONKEYS ARE COOL.

Lois: look out he is going to throw shit at us.

Chris takes a shotgun out of his hat and Shoots the villain right in the stomach making him fall and scream Street fight style.

Evil evil monkey: Nooooooooooooooo….guhhha hgj *ded*

Chris: go to hell mother fucker.

Brian: that was easy we didn't even use our powers.

Chris: I going to go back and watch some porn.

Lois: what we do now?

Brian: You and I are going to go to your bed and put your expansion power for some good use meanwhile the fat bastard is not there.

Lois: Ugh fine but just the Butt.

Meg: hey! Evil evil monkey wallet got a lot of cash here, good for me now hehehe wait for me my beloved new booty.

And that is how the heroes save Quahog from a not so original plan of a monkey, and how Lois expanded her ass to be huge so Brian can use it as a trampolim so he can make a video and put it on the internet.

* * *

**Weed and Porn Secret**

It was three on the afternoon and Chris was looking to porn on in the internet like always but then he sees something new, he sees his mom naked with a lot of things related to her and porn, after masturbating for five minutes with that material he goes downstairs to talk to her.

Chris: Mom why the internet got Porn pics of you, porn stories of you and Porn videos with you?

Lois: ok I guess you discovered my secret, that is my job sweetie I am a porn star, every pic, every story and every video of me containing porn gives me money, or did you think we would survive with only your father money? HA! Hell no.

Chris: did you guys know that?

Chris looks at Meg and Brian smoking weed in the floor and they were wasted.

Meg: ohhh! Yeah I saw it hahaha, sh-she was even having sex with a bunch of dudes.

Brian: *smokes* hahaha and I am going to help her next time in one of her sex videos with animals.

Meg: gross man that pussy is all used hahaha.

Brian: so what? I need pussy or would you give me yours?

Meg: Not for free I won't hahahaha.

Lois: did you like mommy job Chris?

Chris: well I did blow a furious load of sperm in my computer screen so yeah I like it.

Lois: if you keep this secret from your father I make some calls so you can be in the next video with Bonnie, she works with me too.

Chris: AWESOME I will totally fuck her hard.

Lois: uhhhg its better we get out here, Brian and Meg are so wasted they start to make out.

Meg and Brian: hmmhmhmpmp *wild kissing sounds*

Chris: Well….how about we record their wasted trip and see what they do?

Lois: Fuck yeah let's do this maybe they will even do something weird.

And that is how Lois secret of being a real big porn star slut is revealed and Brian and Meg shot peter in the ass, he only stopped crying after two days...

* * *

**MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!**

Stewie and Brian waked up in a garbage truck.

Stewie: ouch! the fuck are we?

Brian: how did this happen?

Brian remembers him and Stewie looking into the trash an hour ago.

Stewie: C'mon stupid dog we don't have time to look in the trash for your stupid plastic ball.

Brian: NO! SHE HAS TO BE HERE *jumps on it*

Stewie: Get back here I say stop *jumps too*

A guy driven a garbage truck get out meanwhile the car get the trash together with those two.

Peter: good that I got this job.

A bandit appears and steal his car meanwhile the police was after him

Peter: HEY THAT WAS MINE.

Bandit : FUCK OFF FATTY.

Back to reality (I guess so)

Stewie: oh yeah we are stuck in a garbage truck with a thief driven it.

Brian: hey look they stopped.

Stewie: let's get the hell outta here before they find us.

Brian: wow *looks by when out of the window* they have a whole suitcase with money.

The maniac baby take his ray gun and shot at the bandits killing them.

Brian: wow where did that come from?

Stewie: I am curious ok? I want to know what is on the suitcase and if I go there and say please let me see they would be like PISS OFF or kill me.

Brian: oh hey there is it! let's see what is on it, ohhhh M…MONEY.

Stewie: hey don't ignore me…money? How much?

Brian: A lot to buy a mansion and more.

Stewie: let's just show the good stuff.

A mansion appears with statues of Brian and Stewie, inside a lot of fancy furniture, Music can be heard and we see Stewie getting out of the bathroom.

Stewie: ahhn rich people have the best bathrooms, wait what the…is that Donna?

Brian: oh hey Stewie, I pay Donna to put small clothes and shake her big milf ass for me in this pole dance.

Donna: he pay me a lot for all this.

Brian: I pay more for you to just take off the panties and bra and shut the hell up black bitch *Launches millions of dollars at her*

Stewie: I see you are having fun.

He goes to the television and sees the news saying that the bandits corpses who steal the bank were founded and that somehow they tracked the house where him and Brian where, then someone knock on the door and he goes to see who is slowly opening.

Stewie: who is it?

Chris: Hey Stewie my bro I heard you got some money, can you give me some? I really need it.

Stewie: who told you that? *Put a bucket on his head* GET OUT HERE.

Chris: AHHHH IM BLIND *goes away*

Stewie goes back to Brian where he finds His head between Donna tubbs huge fat black ass sniffing it.

Stewie: Brian stop sniffing Bitches ass and let's get out here they found us.

Brian: the cops? Ughh can't a dog smell the butt of a married woman in peace? Go home Donna but let your panties and bra here with me they are my souvenirs now.

Donna: thanks for all the money *runs away*

Brian: bitches will always do anything for money, she dint even know I recorded all of that in my cell phone HAHA.

The cops arrive with their sirens saying they are going to enter.

Stewie: Crap they found us we need to get out here.

Brian: to the plane in the roof.

Stewie: I know the plane in the roof would be useful.

Brian and Stewie run to the roof and get on the plane they bought and fly away with the cops shooting on them.

Brian: it's going to be a while so we can get back with no cops on our butts.

Stewie: I wonder where Chris is.

Brian: He was here? Meh forget about him I got some woman's clothes to smell and then sell it on the internet for perverts

* * *

Chris: hello is anyone there? I am scared of the dark.

* * *

And that is how Brian and Stewie steal money from the bandits Stewie kill and how Brian sold Donna used panties and Bra for someone on the internet…it was Quagmire.


	25. Girls Just wanna have fun

Three girls who are the best of friends! Meg, Hayley, and Roberta. Somehow through some certain events and efforts, that are not to be disclosed, the trio of girls manage to salvage enough money for all of them to have breast implant surgery, which gave them the best quality ones in the world and the whole producer made by the most professional around.

Now with a big and flexible pair of breasts that look and feel like the real deal, enough to make any girl jealous and boys drooling, the girls decided to have a slumber party and celebrate it, wearing skimpy lingerie as well. They all decided to go to Hayley's house since her parents were out on a trip and only her brother was there, but the latter said he was not a threat and would blackmail him to not say a word in case the celebration became too much.

That night the girls would talk to each other about how awesome it was to have such sexy bodies and also a pair of big breasts that looked so damn perfect to the touch, proud of their appearances, they spend time watching adult movies, eating pizza and comparing each other breast size to see who had the biggest pair.

At some point, things got a little bit steamy and the girls began touching each other chest and a little bit more, maybe it was due to their horny nature and the lack of a good man in their lives, or maybe it was all just an excuse to try something new however what happened later was a surprise for them.

"Oof!"

Someone ended up falling from the closet taking the girl's attention and...surprise! It was Steve, Hayley's little brother who was spying on them the entire time but now was busted.

"Oh my god, is that your brother?" Roberta asked in a gasp.

"Steve you little pervert! You just can't help yourself huh?" Hayley said angrily.

"I'm sorry!?" Steve said afraid of what they do to him.

"Wait girls" Meg gets their attention.

The beanie girl points to his crotch and the others see how BIG Steve's erection was, the boy was hiding a surprisingly large cock.

"This may sound crazy, but maybe we can punish him and also have a little fun right?" Meg said with a smirk.

"What? I mean...I never know my brother had such a huge stick though" Hayley said biting her lower lip.

"Would you look at that, maybe he is not useless after all. Perhaps this can be worth the time, but some more punishment is in order"

"Wait what!? Hey! What are you doing? STOP!"

Steve screamed as the three girls pounced on him and started to strip him off from all his articles of clothing, that little pervert had gone too far and even though he had a nice tool between his legs they were not going to let him go with his pride intact.

The geek boy was forced into a feminized transformation were they put a blond wig on his head, a pink lingerie set, makeup, and even breast forms!

"Now doesn't he look cute?" Hayley laughed her ass off.

"I...feel violated," Steve said, feeling mentally scarred.

"Oh shut up! You got what you deserved, now let's get this party started" Roberta smirked.

"Yeah, he didn't go flaccid when we did all that either, maybe he secretly likes it" Meg teased.

"NO I DON'T!" Steve said angrily.

The girls decide to take off every piece of clothing from their bodies right there in front of Steve who watched the whole scene with glee like it was on slow motion, drool coming from his mouth, and the erection at full throttle.

"Wooow…" He said looking at their beautiful forms.

"So who will go first?" Roberta asked.

"Fuck that shit about turns, let's all suck his dick and see how long he lasts" Meg said, horny already.

"Fine by me" Hayley said.

"Wait what?" Steve questioned getting back to reality.

The girls pushed Steve to the bed where they lift up his lingerie to take a look at his long and thick twitching white boy cock and pent up balls the size of apples. Whistling in amazement the girls start attacking his manhood like a bunch of hungry sluts.

Steve could only stay still and moan like a little bitch, clenching the bed sheets tightly as the girls who humiliate him after he got busted, sucking and slurping his dick with their tongues while the latter was dress as a girl.

The mix of shame and pleasure was weird yet intoxicating, he was hard and horny, ready to blow at any moment as their warm saliva and humid mouths were doing a number on him. Meg started to deepthroat his sausage while the other two were suckling on his testicles and also groping them for the sustenance, that cycle would change between the girls to who would deep throat him and go for the balls as well.

"AhhhnN! OHHNNHH!~ IM CUMMING! IM FUCKING CUMMING"

The boy moaned loudly, getting his teeth as a wave of cum came out from his balls and streams of white thick cream flooded all over other girls' faces with a big\loud SPLASH!

"Holy moly! This kid shoots like a cannon" Roberta said licking her lips.

"Good job bro, can't remember the last time I got a facial like this" Hayley said rubbing her face.

"It's really fucking delicious" Meg praised.

"Man...I came really hard" Steve moaned in delight.

"Yeah but your still hard, and you know what that means right?" Roberta smirked.

Steve looked at the girls eyeing him like prey over the lioness den, he gulped down before getting ready for what came next.

Meg started to ride his big log in cowgirl style, bouncing her big ass up and down while the geek groped her breasts all the while. She went so fast and hard that one can say the bed started to shake, five whole minutes of that position before her womb was flooded with his blow.

Hayley wanted to go in a position on top of Steve as well, but thanks to the geek being faster she ended up being surprised and proceed to get the SHIT FUCK out of her pussy when the nerd went doggy style on her. Dominating his bitchy sister was so fun he lasted ten whole minutes fucking her like that while groping her tits from behind and slapping her ass too and then ejaculating hard in her womb.

Roberta however wanted to be fucked as deep as possible and feel the entirety of his huge manhood in its complete power, so Steve ended up fucking her in the amazing well known...Mating press position, the one position where the man is alpha more than anything. Roberta screamed feeling his huge hammer pounding inside her, all the girls had moaned like that when getting penetrated by him but this was beyond her experience.

Steve had two orgasms,but his energy was still top-notch and his third blow didn't diminish in quantity. He gave Roberta the same creampie treatment as the others and unleashed his seed in her womb.

That night while dressed as a girl, Steve fucked and came inside three big breasted sexy teen girls. But was that the end? Nope! The three big breasted girls were not done, they wanted to drain him so much he would think twice before spying on them again, with the special and rare move! Steve was pressed against the Mythic tripe titfuck, three girls with big boobs were squeezing him in a flesh wall of softness and would rub him up and down frantically until the last drop of his tank was out.

"AHNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His moanings were all that would come from him that night, liters of cum just splashed inside their wombs, all over their faces and around their boobs.

If you think being dress as a girl and then treated as a sex toy from your sister and her friends was bad\good then you know nothing. The next few months it was later shown that all of them were pregnant with his kids, but of course, the girls had to blame it on either own men, can't just go around saying it was Steve who fuck them right? Reputation and shit.


End file.
